


Stay With Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sometimes a bit of fluff I guess, hooker!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young lawyer Enjolras hires someone for stress relief- he never expected to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door came quicker than Enjolras expected. He drained his glass and pulled his tie loose. He opened the door and smirked at the sight before him. The young man was leaning against the doorframe, his red wool cap pushed back to reveal a shock of black curly hair.

"You ordered a date?"

"That's a hell of a way to put it."

He moved aside to let the man in, he watched him walk through the room, taking in his surroundings,

"Nice room. You come here often?"

Enjolras shut the door and lent against it.

"When business calls for it."

The young man nodded and dropped his rucksack on the floor before pulling his jacket off.

"What kind of business?"

Enjolras pushed away from the door and walked to the table where the bottle of whiskey sat. He poured himself another glass and gestured it to the man who nodded.

"I'm a lawyer."

The young man smirked,

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, you don't look like most of the lawyers I'm sent to."

He passed the glass to the man who raised it in a toast before draining it in one. Enjolras smirked and did the same to his.

"How do the other lawyers look?"

The man looked around him again, taking in the books on the table, the jacket slung over the chair. The whiskey on the side.

"Mostly old, fat.......ugly."

Enjolras lifted an eyebrow,

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

The man looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Payment is in advance."

Enjolras nodded as he pulled a wad of money from his pocket and held it out.

"300 right?"

The man nodded and took it from him, as their fingers brushed he stopped and looked at Enjolras properly. Something shifted inside him and he stuffed the money in his pocket quickly to hide anything that may have shown on his face.

Enjolras swallowed hard, he wasn't expecting someone as...intriguing as this man. He wanted to know everything about this boy that had turned up.

The man came close to him, he leaned up so close Enjolras could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Where do you want me?"

Enjolras swallowed hard, the man’s fingers trailed up his arm then disappeared as he pulled his hat off.

"I don't..."

The man smiled and grabbed Enjolras' tie. He pulled him over to a chair and pushed him in it. Enjolras sat with a thump; the man straddled him and leant in close.

"How about I take charge?"

Enjolras nodded; the man trailed his lips over Enjolras' face, leading up to his ear and taking the soft lobe into his mouth and biting it. Enjolras' eyes fluttered shut and his hands found the man’s waist. He whispered breathlessly,

"What's your name?"

The man chuckled lightly,

"I don't tell anyone that"

"I need to call you something."

The man ran his hands over Enjolras' arms,

"Want something to shout out later?"

"You could put it like that."

"You can call me R."

"R?"

The man smirked,

"It's all you're getting."

Enjolras nodded,

"I guess you can call me E then."

"E it is."

R stood up and undid his shirt slowly; Enjolras shifted in his seat he picked up the remote and clicked the stereo on. R smirked,

"You want me to dance for you?"

"I want you to go slow."

R ran his fingers over the exposed skin on his chest and undid the last buttons; he let the shirt drop to floor and ran his hand over his stomach, dipping into the waistband of his jeans before undoing the top button. He turned around and kicked off his boots. He unzipped his jeans and looked over his shoulder at Enjolras who was watching him like a hawk. He breathed slowly and let his jeans fall to the ground. He kicked them away and put his thumbs in the top of his underwear, moving his hips around in a circle.

"Wait."

He looked over his shoulder again to see Enjolras stand up and walk over to him. He smirked and let Enjolras run his fingers over his shoulders and down his back. Enjolras turned him around and began running fingers over his chest, down his stomach to his crotch. He ran his finger over the bulge and looked back to his face. R grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Enjolras kissed him hard, pushing him back toward the wall. R pulled away and began undoing Enjolras' shirt buttons. Enjolras shook it off his shoulders and unzipped his trousers. R began to drop to his knees,

"No."

He stood up and raised his eyebrows. Enjolras ran his finger over r's jawline,

"Turn around."

R obeyed; he put both hands on the wall and let his head drop. He heard Enjolras behind him stripping his trousers off and turned his head to see him walk to the bathroom; he swallowed at the sight of his naked body and turned back to the wall. He closed his eyes and started when he felt hands pulling his underwear off.

"I am going to fuck that sweet ass for hours."

R shivered slightly. This was his job, he had heard these things a thousand times but there was something about this man that made those words sound brand new and exciting.

He turned his head and gasped as Enjolras began to slip his fingers inside him, curling them upward to make his knees quake,

"Don't need to worry there E. Already done that for you."

He smirked as he said the words and Enjolras chuckled,

"You are good at what you do."

He pulled his fingers away and positioned himself, he leant in and placed a kiss at the base of R's neck before pushing in,

"Put your hands above your head."

R complied, breathing shallowly as he tried not to thrust back and take all of Enjolras in one move. Enjolras grabbed R's hands and held them in place whilst his other hand held his waist. Then he began to thrust in and out; slowly at first before speeding up, grunting with each move. His fingers tightened around R's and he had to steady himself so as not to push in too hard and hurt the man; he might be paying for it but he wanted them both to be pleasured. He grunted again and pulled out,

"Turn around. Wanna see you."

R spun around, Enjolras put his arms above his head once again and lifted his leg at the thigh so it wrapped around his waist then pushed back in and resumed the rhythm. R had his head back against the wall and was moaning; sweat dripping down his face onto his collarbone where Enjolras met it with his lips, he licked the drip away and led a trail up R's throat to his jaw. He bit down and thrust upwards at the same time.

"Agh fuck. No marking me."

Enjolras smirked against the stubble on R's jawline and thrust upwards hard, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of R's hips. His fingers entangled with Enjolras' and when he opened his eyes he saw Enjolras staring at him, he smiled and moaned as Enjolras began to hit that spot inside him.

"Fuck you feel good."

R cried out and let his head fall forward. Enjolras caught his mouth in a kiss that made R's head feel weightless. He had never had this with a client before. He didn't want the night to end, even as he was thinking it though he felt his stomach tighten; pulling away from the kiss he muttered breathlessly,

"Better slow down if you wanna last for hours."

Enjolras smirked again, his own face glistening with sweat,

"Gonna make you come more than once."

R groaned deeply and twisted his fingers tighter around Enjolras'. His breath began to quicken and it was with a cry that he came hard, shooting his load onto their stomachs, Enjolras couldn't help himself, he wasn't even thinking as he let go of R's finger to smear the come and bring his fingers to his lips, he sucked them clean, pulling another groan from R that made him shake as he tried to keep from coming himself. R shook his head slightly,

"Sorry, usually- Agh- don’t come that quick"

His fingers were now digging into Enjolras' shoulders, his body shaking from the aftermath of the orgasm and the thrusts that Enjolras was still maintaining.

"Don't sweat it, not done yet."

Enjolras groaned and pulled out again. R's leg dropped shakily and he smirked.

"Get on the bed."

He saluted the blonde man and walked awkwardly to the bed. He climbed on it and looked behind him, the sight made his spent cock twitch again. There was E, eyelids hooded, stroking himself and watching him. R turned back to the bed and gripped the sheets. He lifted his ass in the air and closed his eyes. He was not prepared to enjoy this. He was used to being fucked, humiliated, used, but never before had he been turned on by it. This was a means to an end for him, a way to make money. Not feel like he was on a date. His mind was racing so much he never felt E get in the bed behind him; instead it was the smack on his leg that brought him back to the room.

"I said roll over."

R cleared his throat,

"Yes sir."

He rolled on his back and opened his legs; Enjolras lay on top of him and re-entered him. He dipped down for another kiss as R wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Enjolras picked up his pace; thrusting hard with every breath. R felt himself become hard again, the friction of their stomachs making it easy for him to get close to orgasm once again. He tangled his fingers in the blonde hair and leaned in to suck in E's earlobe once again.

It didn't take long until they were moving in unison, their moans filling the room. Enjolras kissed R hard and came with a shudder; R followed shortly after, his fingers digging into Enjolras' back. Enjolras broke away and pulled out. He lay back on the bed and rubbed his face. R chuckled lightly.

"Definitely not like the other lawyers I see."

Enjolras turned and looked at him; he was taken by the man beside him. He wanted nothing more than to lay there talking to him, finding out every single detail about him. But instead he watched him sit up and then leave the bed. He watched him pick up his underwear and pull it back on.

"Leaving already?"

R turned to him,

"You got more plans for me?"

Enjolras ran his hand through his hair,

"We could talk."

R smirked,

"I don't really talk to my clients."

"I thought I wasn't like your other clients."

R watched him for a moment then grinned,

"Not sure you can afford my conversation."

Enjolras sat up and covered himself with the sheet,

"If you stay the night I’ll give you three thousand."

R froze for a moment,

"Do I look like Julia Roberts to you?"

Enjolras frowned,

"What?"

R shook his head,

"Why do you wanna talk to me so bad?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"Is it so weird?"

"A little."

"Do you want the money or not."

R faltered, the idea of all the money excited him, but the idea of spending several hours with this man made his stomach flip hard.

"If you kill me, people will find out. They know where I am."

Enjolras laughed loudly; R was certain it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard; he smiled and rubbed his face.

"I have no plans of hurting you in any way. I just wanna get to know you."

R made his way back to the bed and sat back down. Enjolras touched his arm lightly,

"It's okay you can relax."

'No I can't, you're making me feel like a teenager again' R thought, but replied,

"Yeah. Okay let's talk."

He sat opposite Enjolras and stretched his legs out. Enjolras placed a hand on his shin and R swallowed hard. Enjolras looked at him for a moment, taking in his face.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Two years now."

"Is it all you do?"

"No I'm uh....I'm in art school."

"Wow. So why do this?"

"School costs money."

Enjolras nodded,

"What kind of art?"

"Whatya mean?"

"I mean, do you paint? Draw? Sculpt?"

"Oh uhm...draw mostly but working with paints more."

R scratched his neck and looked around the room, Enjolras' fingers were making his skin tingle and he was trying to focus on conversing and not attacking those lips again.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What kind if lawyer are you?"

"A boring one."

R chuckled; the sound sent a shiver down Enjolras' back,

"So divorce lawyer?"

"Oh lord no. Not that boring. I do big cases: an equal right, CEO’s who are being sued. That kind of thing."

"Ever do pro bono?"

"Why you need a lawyer?"

"Not yet."

Enjolras smiled again,

"Sometimes I do. I tend to charge what I think they can afford."

"Like how?"

Enjolras sat up more, he moved his hand from R's leg and R had to cover his disappointment with a cough,

"If it's a fat cat CEO then I’ll charge up to say 500 an hour. If it’s a single parent who's losing their home then I’ll do it for free."

"What would you charge me?"

Enjolras smiled at him,

"I wouldn't charge you a penny."

R blushed slightly and mentally kicked himself. He looked around him again.

"Got any family?"

R looked at him,

"That's getting a bit personal."

"Sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then R spoke up,

"No siblings. Two parents though. Not too sure they're thrilled with my life choices."

Enjolras looked at him closely.

"Same here. No siblings. Just parents who have more money than sense."

R looked at the man before him, he felt his heart flutter slightly and he reached out and touched E's leg.

"Do you like your job?"

"Mmhmm. It's fine. I mean you see the darkest side of people sometimes but..."

"Someone has to save the world."

"Yeah...something like that."

R looked at his hands; he felt so strange sitting there with this man. He wanted to say the right things so badly. His mind was racing to find the next thing to say,

"I have an idea."

Enjolras looked up at him. R scooted close to him and placed a hand on either side of his face.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just....do it."

Enjolras sighed and shut his eyes.

"In gonna say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your mind okay?"

Enjolras smiled,

"Sure."

R shifted slightly and allowed himself a few moments to feel the warm skin under his fingertips.

"Okay. Dog."

"Cat."

"Sleep"

"Easy"

R smirked,

"Sex"

"Necessary"

"Love"

"Hopeless."

"Work"

"Life"

"Death"

"Freedom"

R stopped for a moment and watched the man’s face. Enjolras slowly opened one eye and looked at R.

"Money."

"Movement"

"Family"

"History"

"Friends"

"Love"

"You"

".....lonely"

"Me"

"Perfect"

R let his hands drop and Enjolras opened his eyes, the two stared at each other in silence then Enjolras cleared his throat,

"Just a game. Don't take heed of what I say."

R nodded; but the word had struck him. 'Perfect'. And god how he wanted that moment to be real, he wanted this man to look at him and mean that. He felt himself grow hot and shifted back to the other side of the bed.

"Why did you call for me? You don't seem like the kind of man that needs to buy his dates."

Enjolras sniffed,

"I don't exactly go out and look for people. I'm working nearly constantly so dating is kind of....pointless."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Hence why I called you."

R felt his heart tighten, he couldn't bear the idea of this man being lonely. He didn't even know his name and he wanted to keep him safe. He knew he was in trouble.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Three days"

R twisted the sheet around his fingers,

"I'm here if you need...company at any point."

Enjolras smiled.

"Thank you....R."

R smirked.

"Do you enjoy this R?"

"Talking to you?"

"This job."

R thought for a moment.

"I like the money. I like being able to do something I'm good at....but it's not my dream job"

"What would that be?"

"I dunno....something arty I guess."

"Would you wanna teach?"

"Nooo. Not got the patience for that."

Enjolras laughed again, R decide then that he could live off that laugh, he could bottle it and sell it and make a million.

"What about in your spare time, what do you do?"

R shrugged,

"Read I guess. I like music."

"What kind?"

"All kinds, music is art. It needs to be appreciated. Do you like music?"

"Sure."

"Any other Info you wanna divulge there?"

Enjolras thought for a moment,

"I like classic rock."

"You mean like Black Sabbath?"

"More like....van Morrison I guess."

R nodded,

"How old are you R?"

"21."

"You're but a child still."

"How old are you?"

"23"

"How the hell are you a successful lawyer at 23?!"

"I didn't have a childhood, I had school. Then college, then law school."

"Sounds....fun"

"It wasn't. Guess it’s why I indulge in such....questionable activities now."

R smiled,

"What else do you do in your spare time?"

Enjolras thought for a moment,

"I don't know."

R raised his eyebrows,

"How do you not know?"

"Don't have a lot of free time."

"That's kinda sad."

"I am well compensated for my time."

They sat in silence for a few moments; the stereo in the other room was still playing quietly and Enjolras was tapping the beat on R's leg.

"You know for someone who's paying a lot to converse you're not very chatty."

Enjolras smirked at R,

"Maybe it's not all about deep conversations, maybe it's just about..."

"Having someone near?"

".....yeah"

R looked at him for a moment and moved over to him, he straddled his lap and kissed him gently. Enjolras was startled. He took R's face in his hands and kissed him back. R was the first to break the kiss with a smile,

"That was free of charge."

Enjolras smiled,

"Very generous of you sir."

R remained in the spot, watching the man’s face as he stroked the soft hair that hung down by his ear; he felt his stomach flip when Enjolras ran his thumb across his cheek and over his bottom lip. It was as though someone had thrown cold water over him; he backed up and rolled off him. Enjolras sat for a moment in confusion, his own stomach clenching hard as he realised what the moment had meant. He cleared his throat and climbed out of the bed. He walked over to his own discarded underwear and pulled them on. R couldn't look at him. Didn't dare to, he was kicking himself for the kiss. It was his number one rule- never open up with a client; never let them get in your head. But this man was different, R found himself wishing he wasn't a client, that he was just a man he had met and taken home. His face grew hot and he covered it with his hands.

"You okay?"

He sniffed and nodded.

"Fine, tired."

"Can I get you anything?"

R shook his head and ran shaky fingers through his hair.

"I can order you food if you want; room service is pretty good here."

R was going to shake his head again when he thought about it, food would provide a distraction, and maybe it was hunger that was making his stomach clench and not the man he was with.

"Ok, yeah food."

Enjolras nodded and grabbed the menu,

"Pick whatever you want; company pays for all this so don’t worry."

R raised an eyebrow,

"Company paying for me too?"

Enjolras smirked,

"Oh yeah, you're my Christmas bonus."

R giggled and relaxed slightly,

"Think you got screwed over there."

Enjolras laughed,

"I'll be sure to bring it up in the next meeting."

"I think it's for the best that they know."

Enjolras sat at the end of the bed and lent over for the phone, R paid no attention to the paper in his hand, just stared at the expanse of skin before him, he wanted to taste every last inch of that golden canvas. He swallowed hard as images of him laying kisses everywhere filled his mind. He didn't even notice Enjolras looking over at him, just kept staring. He licked his bottom lip and reached out, his fingers trailed up Enjolras back, and into his hair, Enjolras touched his fingers and bought them to his lips; kissing each one individually, he met R's eyes,

"Is this still part of the deal?"

R nodded,

"Need to give you your money's worth."

The menu fell to the floor as the two sank into a deep kiss.

 

The room was still dark as R sat on the edge of the bed and watched the man sleep. His heart was fluttering as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest,

"God you're beautiful."

He ached to say the words out loud, to run his fingers through that blonde hair and kiss those red lips. He longed to wake up wrapped in those arms forever. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. So instead he silently got up a collected his things, pocketing the envelope full of cash that E had slipped to him before he fell asleep, and left the room.

The journey home was horrible, he sat on the train and stared at nothing, ignoring the happy couple two seats down from him giggling and kissing. God how he hated them, he hated everyone who was in bed with someone they loved, hated those who would be waking up in the arms of a lover, a lover who wouldn't be paying them. He hated his job at that moment. Hated how he had to turn off and ignore every fibre of his being that was crying out to go back to that hotel room, back to those arms, back to E. he rubbed his face and got off at the next stop, it wasn't his but he didn't care, he needed air- he needed a drink, he needed something to get that man from his mind. He climbed from the underground and walked through the steadily filling streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm in trouble 'Ponine"

R lay on the sofa, smoking slowly. His roommate was running her fingers through his hair and stealing drags of his smoke every few minutes.

"Baby guy hasn't found you has he?"

R shuddered,

"Eurgh lord no.......actually I'm seeing him tomorrow…..I really hate that guy. I don’t even know where he gets the adult nappies from I just…..eurgh. At least he pays well. Kind of.”

Eponine laughed,

"Gutted mate. Gutted."

R pinched her and she laughed, pulling his head into her lap and resuming the hair brushing.

"So why are you in trouble?"

R sighed deeply,

"It's the lawyer."

"Still?! It's been two weeks, has he even called you again?"

R shook his head silently,

"I can't stop thinking about him. It's like He's consumed me. I swear every single client I've had since I see him."

"How many have you had? Like 9?"

R laughed,

"I've had like 27 'Ponine"

"Christ I feel bad for your arse."

"That was beautiful 'Ponine, truly beautiful."

"I do try."

They fell silent for a moment.

"Do you love him?"

R thought about it. The idea had crept up on him many times in the last few days, he had shoved it away quickly and tried to forget but it was there. He was screwed. He was in love with a client,

"Yes. Fuck."

Ponine sat him up and pulled him into a hug. R felt the tears coming but couldn't fight them off.

"I love him."

Eponine rubbed his back soothingly,

"Are you sure? I mean you spent one night with him....and he paid you, are you sure it's love?"

R looked at her and nodded,

"I don't even know his name."

Eponine didn't say a word, and R was grateful as she held him and rubbed his back, allowing him to cry silently on her shoulder.

 

R stood in the coffee house staring at a painting on the wall trying to figure out what it was. He felt the person behind him before any words were even spoken,

"Critiquing the fine art?"

R felt his heart stop, his brain felt weak and he wanted to make sure he wasn't in fact having a stroke.

"It's a beautiful piece don't you think? The colours and the.....okay what is it?"

R turned slowly and had to clench his fists to keep from wrapping his arms around E's neck and kissing him, but that wouldn't do at all.

"I have no idea."

He answered breathlessly and felt his face grow hot as E smiled broadly. R was sure that in the two weeks that had passed that he had become even more beautiful.

"You never called again."

R kicked himself for saying something so stupid, E ran a hand through his hair; it was shorter R noted.

"Yeah I uh, had to go abroad for a bit....although to be fair you didn't stay til morning so..."

R blushed,

"Sorry- had to get back."

"No problem....you busy still?"

"A bit. Been slow this week- most of the people I deal with tend to spend the holiday with family."

E nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"And tonight?"

R was certain he was about to black out.

"You want me tonight?"

E looked at him thoughtfully and took another drink, R found himself jealous of a cup and he didn't care for it.

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you later....say nine? Same place."

R nodded, he needed to sit down.

"Double shot espresso!"

R turned,

"That's me."

E raised an eyebrow,

"Careful with those, they'll keep you up all night."

R couldn't move, couldn't speak. E smiled again and patted his arm,

"Until later."

R nodded and swallowed hard, he watched E leave the shop before smacking himself on the forehead and grabbing his drink from the counter.

 

"Babe you need to relax."

R walked back into the bedroom and threw the shirt he was wearing onto the bed. He grabbed another one from the wardrobe and pulled it on.

"How about this one?"

Eponine sighed,

"It's great, same as the last twelve you've tried on."

R glared at her and looked at his watch.

"Shit I gotta go."

Eponine sat up,

"What time you gotta be there?"

"Uhm nine."

"But...babe that's two hours away."

"Yeah but I need a drink. And condoms I need condoms."

Eponine looked at him,

"Are you gonna be okay with tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean....just remember this is a job. Not a date."

"I know 'Ponine."

"Do you? I mean really Hun; you're clearly struggling with feelings for this man. I don't want you to get hurt."

R looked at her then pulled on his jacket,

"I know. I do. It's just....you weren't there that night. You weren't there when he called me...."

R rubbed his face; he didn't want to tell her about that moment. He wanted that for himself

"Called you what?"

"Nothing. Just....look I can deal with this okay?"

Eponine smiled at him and walked over to him,

"Just be careful okay?"

R pulled her into a hug,

"I will. I promise."

And he was, he was sure he was. At least after the whiskey he was.

 

E lay in the tangled sheets and reached for his glass. He took a sip and looked over at R.

"Are you okay?"

R looked at him and stretched,

"I'm fine. Are you? Are you satisfied with the services provided?"

E chuckled and drained his glass,

"More than satisfied- evidently."

R smirked at the knowledge that it was him, it was his mouth that had made him breathless and begging, that led him to laying in the sheets, flushed and sweating, moaning his name. Just the memory of it made R's stomach tighten. E felt, looked, tasted like heaven. He was in ecstasy. R watched him climb from the bed and walk to the bathroom; he returned with a towel and cleaned his stomach before passing it to R.

"Does it feel like that with all your clients?"

R looked up,

"Like what?"

"Do you always come?"

"Not always no."

"But you do with me?"

"Yes"

E nodded, he had a look on his face that R couldn't quite place,

"Are you....are you proud of that?"

"What? No."

"Oh my god you're so smug right now!"

E threw a shirt at the chuckling R,

"You are so busted buddy"

"Buddy?!"

"Yeah, buuuuddy...”

E laughed and pounced, and straddled R and began tickling him; R's laughter filled the room as he fought off his attacker.

"No you wretch get off me!!"

"Oh no buddy now then"

R couldn't speak from laughter; tears began to fill his eyes as he tried to wiggle away.

"This....is...gonna....cost you....extra."

E stopped for a moment, R tried to catch his breath. Suddenly E shrugged,

"Ah I'm rich who cares."

"No no no no"

E resumed the tickling then leant down and caught R's lips in a kiss. He tangled his fingers in the mop of almost black hair, the kiss deepened as R wrapped his arms around E end rolled them over, he pressed a hand against his face and tugged on his bottom lip before placing a kiss on it and pulling away,

"Where did you go?"

E stared up at him for a moment,

"I went to the bathroom. It's over there."

R laughed and shoved E's head to the side,

"When you went abroad you goon."

"Oh...Tokyo."

"Fancy...”

"Boring. I was stuck in a conference room."

"Saving the world again?"

"Saving a company."

R smiled at him and shifted his hips, he felt himself relax and it was a bad sign.

"I should go. Last train and all."

"Don't......don't go."

"I have to E. you know that."

E nodded and looked away as R climbed from him and rummaged on the floor for his underwear. He heard E sigh and turned to him, he opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and simply muttered,

"You seen my shirt?"

E climbed out of bed and pulled his own shorts on before walking to the chair and lifting the shirt up. He held it in his hands for a moment, felt the material in between in finger tips and for a moment had the strongest urge to lift it to his nose and smell it. Smell R. He wanted to lock the memory of the scent away. But instead he turned and handed it to R with a smile. Their fingers touched and R felt weak, he'd never wanted anything more than to stay in that room. To do what E wanted...to not go anywhere, he looked up at him and felt himself grow hot. Before he could even fully register anything he had dropped the shirt on the floor and pulled E by the arm until their lips met. E took his face in his hands and walked them backwards until R was pressed against the wall and the kisses were becoming desperate,

"Don't go. I’ll pay you whatever you want just please. Please don't go."

R couldn't fight it; he just nodded and wrapped arms around E's neck pulling him even closer.

 

R opened his eyes slowly and looked around; the room was filling with light slowly through the half open drapes. He looked over to the man next to him and smiled, E was fast asleep. One had on his stomach, the other behind his head. He looked so peaceful that R wanted to take a picture. Instead he slowly climbed from the bed and found his clothes. He turned to look at E again and felt his heart break slightly. He sighed and walked to the desk in the corner. Writing something down he folded it and placed it on the nightstand next to the sleeping man, before turning quietly and leaving the room.

 

When Enjolras opened his eyes he knew right away that he was alone. He turned to the side to see the man had gone again. Sitting up slowly he looked around, he could still smell him in the room. He looked over at the nightstand and stopped at the folded note, he picked it up and read it,

 

_"E. Sorry I had to dash... If you ever want to just.....talk then this is my real number."_

 

 E looked at the number below the carefully printed words and smiled. He put the paper back on the nightstand and fell back into the pillows, turning to the side R had used he buried his face in the pillow and breathed in, he could smell R's aftershave, he could smell his skin, he could smell the sweetness of his shampoo. He breathed in deeply and shut his eyes. The realisation began to trickle into his mind as he lay there. He wasn't just lonely...

"Fuck"

He thought,

"I love him."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras stared his phone and shook his head. He deleted the message he typed out and started again,

 

_"Hi. It's E. You okay?"_

 

His finger rested above the send button before he groaned and deleted it again.

"Come on just send a message. You've fucked him you can do this."

He took a shaky breath and tried again,

 

_"Hi. E."_

 

He stared at it for a minute, shaking his head at the lameness before reaching for the delete button. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and he pressed sent by mistake.

 

"Shit. What?"

 

He panicked and threw the phone in his desk before turning to see who interrupted him.

 

Enjolras tried to ignore the vibration in the drawer until his boss left the room. Pulling the phone out he flipped it open, fully expecting a message that simply read 'who is this?' He looked at the words before him and smiled.

 

_"Hi. Didn't think you'd actually use the number. Nice to hear from you. You okay today? R"_

Enjolras rubbed his face and sat back in his chair.

 

_"I'm good. Bored at work. Are u ok? E"_

 

_"Painting. Got a project due next week. Should you be texting me at work? R"_

 

_"What kind of project? I can do what I want I run this place. E"_

_"Sugar daddy material huh? And life drawing mostly. R"_

_"You draw nudes? E"_

_"Why you interested? R"_

_"No no no. E"_

_"You jealous then? R"_

Enjolras read the last message and swallowed thickly. He rubbed his face and put the phone down quickly. He stood up and walked to the window. The phone vibrated on the desk again.

 

_"You okay? Did I upset you? R"_

_"Can I see you tonight? E"_

_"Of course. Same place? R"_

_"No. No different place. Say seven? I’ll send address later. E"_

_"Seven it is. R"_

_"I have to go. See you later. E"_

Enjolras put the phone in his pocket and rubbed his face. He picked up the papers on his desk and tried to focus. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face until he left the office.

 

"'Ponine?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think he's invited me to his house."

 

Eponine looked up from her magazine and frowned,

 

"Who has?"

 

"Santa Claus, who the fuck do you think?"

 

"The lawyer?"

 

R walked over to her and showed her the address he'd been sent,

 

"Nice. I've been down there. Rich place."

 

"Why were you down that way?"

 

"Never you mind why."

 

Eponine looked at the screen for a moment and frowned,

 

"How long have you been texting him?"

 

"Just today."

 

She chewed her lip and looked at him,

 

"Don't worry 'Ponine. It's fine."

 

She handed his phone back and sighed,

 

"Send me the address."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because if you don't check in by midnight I'm going over there."

 

 

R breathed deeply,

 

"He's still a client. Just a client."

 

He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and R felt his heart jump at the sight of E smiling at him,

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

"Come in...”

 

R smiled and walked into the house, he could smell vanilla and aftershave and E. it made him dizzy. He turned and smiled again. E stood before him, shirt untucked from his suit trousers, buttons undone halfway down his chest.

 

"You okay this evening?"

 

R dragged his eyes from the patch of hair showing through the open shirt and met E's eye,

 

"Yes. Yes you?"

 

E chuckled,

 

"I'm fine."

 

He walked past R with a smirk,

 

"Come on through."

 

R followed him into the kitchen where they stood silently for a moment.

 

"I'm sorry it had to be here...I couldn't get the room again without...suspicion. So"

 

"That's fine. It's interesting to see where you...I mean to see your space is pretty cool. Your house is cool."

 

E blushed and turned around,

 

"Would you like a drink? You can sit by the way."

 

R nodded and sat at the table, his eyes ran over the magazines piled up and over the newspaper crumpled in the corner. He looked at the plant on the windowsill over to the fridge with the magnets erratically placed. He smiled briefly at the sight and looked over to E who was pouring wine. He handed him a glass and smiled,

 

"Cheers."

 

They clinked glasses and R took a sip before putting the glass down and standing up. He stood close to E and touched his arm lightly, he lifted his head so their lips almost brushed and stayed there. E swallowed slightly and pressed his fingers to R's waist.

 

"I have your money."

 

"Okay."

 

R trailed his hand up E's arm and let his eyes shut. E whispered to him,

 

"Not here."

 

R opened his eyes and stepped back slightly. E cleared his throat and walked to the living room. E picked up his glass and followed him. He exhaled slowly and repeated in his head,

 

"Just a client. Just a client. Just. A. Client."

 

He stepped into the living room and whistled as he looked around,

 

"Nice."

 

The room was warm, mostly from the fire in the grate but there was something else, like this was the room that E gave a crap about. R walked over to the mantelpiece and

looked at the photos,

 

"This kid yours?"

 

"Nooo that's my godson Oscar."

 

"Cute kid."

 

"Yeah he's a genius."

 

R smiled at the tone and turned around to look at E. E smiled at him over his glass and R felt his chest tighten. He walked over to him and took the glass from his hand, he it on the coffee table next to his own and turned back to him. They looked at each other for a moment before R moved inwards and kissed him. He gripped onto E's arm and deepened the kiss. E reached up and tangled his hands in R's hair. He fell back onto the sofa and R broke away to straddle him before taking his lips again. The kiss was different to the others, R felt it, and it was less desperate, tenderer. He unbuttoned E's shirt and pulled it off before latching his lips to the soft skin of E's throat. E moaned softly and ran his hands up R's back. R cupped his face and trailed kisses back to his lips as E found his waist, then his thighs. He settled his hands there before unzipping him and pulling away,

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"On the floor."

 

"Kinky."

 

E couldn't help but laugh as the got up, they lay in front of the fire and resumed the kissing before undressing each other slowly.

 

R looked at E in the firelight,

 

"It's different this time isn't it?"

 

E swallowed and slowly nodded. R reached up and touched his lips with his fingertips.

 

"Will you do something for me?"

 

E nodded,

 

"Anything."

 

"Keep your money."

 

"What?"

 

R leaned up so he could whisper in E's ear,

 

"Make love to me."

 

E's eyes fluttered shut and he felt his heart skip a beat,

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Would you ever stop?"

 

R lay on his side watching the fire as E lay behind him,

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What you do. Would you ever stop?"

 

"One day. If the right circumstances occurred."

 

"Would you stop if someone asked you to?"

 

"Depends who asked."

 

"What if I asked?"

 

"Are you asking?"

 

"Hypothetically."

 

R smiled to himself and pulled E's arm around himself before laying on his back and looking up at him.

 

"Yeah I would. If you asked."

 

E smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss,

 

"R will you stay with me?"

 

"Tonight?"

 

"Forever."

 

R felt his heart melt, he nodded and pulled E down on top of him again.

 

 

The rain had slowed down by the time R got to his front door. He ran in and shook himself off before pulling his coat off and dumping it in the basket. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out with a smile,

 

_"I have a work thing tonight. What's your policy on being seen in public with a guy like me? E"_

 

R smiled broadly and quickly typed back,

 

_"Pick me up at six. Might need help with my tie. R"_

 

He put the phone back in his pocket and fell onto the sofa before descending into helpless laughter.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is your space?"

"Uh yeah.......ignore the paints..."

E stepped into the room and smiled, the room was cluttered yet spacious. Canvases lay in a pile on the floor, some half-finished, more barely started. E looked around at the walls, posters for bands he'd never heard of and films he'd never seen hung erratically. He smirked at the messy sofa, cushions and throws strewn over it,

"You okay?"

E looked over at the smiling R and exhaled slowly,

"You look....great."

R smiled and looked down at himself.

"I feel like a waiter."

E laughed and stepped over to him,

"You look perfect."

There it was. That word again. R blushed slightly and looked away to fix his cufflinks, to no avail.

"Come here."

E lifted his arm and fixed the silver cufflinks before straightening his sleeve. He took R's hand in his own, stroking it slightly and smiled.

"See? Easy peasy."

R laughed,

"I don't think I've heard that phrase in a while."

E chuckled as he moved onto the other hand,

"It's quite special."

R laughed again and watched the man before him. He watched the look of concentration on E's face, watched the strand of hair that fell by his eyes. The movement of his eyes as he fixed the cufflink. He locked eyes on his lips, his front teeth resting on the bottom one as he focused on his task. R barely thought about it, just leant in and pressed his own lips against them. When he pulled away E was looking at him with wide eyes. R blushed slightly,

"Sorry....they just looked so good."

E swallowed but didn't let go of his hand,

"You uhm....do you have a pimp?"

R frowned at him and E looked down and laughed,

"I'm sorry I panicked."

R laughed loudly and entwined their fingers,

"You're very odd, you know that? I like it."

E looked back up,

"I like you."

E cleared his throat and pulled away,

"We should uhm..."

"Right. Yeah."

R picked up his phone and stuck it in his pocket,

"The answer is no. I don't have a pimp. I'm self-employed."

E covered his face with his hand,

"I'm such a dunce sometimes."

R smiled,

"It's cute. It is."

"I've already paid for tonight so you can tell me if I'm being a dick."

R half smiled, he hated the reminder that this was a job. He didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be real.

"Why am I going with you tonight?"

E looked back at him,

"Because.......I don't know. I want you to. These things are boring as hell....and you're not."

"I'm not boring."

"No. No you're not."

R smirked and followed E outside. They walked round the corner to a silver convertible,

"You're kidding right? This is your car?"

"Oh yeah. Company car."

"Shit...this is a hot car."

E looked at him as he unlocked the door,

"It is? I don't know much about cars. It gets me about so...."

"Just trust me. It's a good car."

"Oh....okay. Get in."

R smiled and climbed inside. The car was spotless. Save for the phone wire wrapped around the gear stick and the map book on the back seat.

"I don't know how you keep things so uncluttered. I always have stuff everywhere."

E shrugged,

"Don't know. Just don't keep a lot of stuff I guess. Except at home. I have more stuff at home."

He started the engine and the car filled with music that made R burst into laughter,

"The Clash?"

"Oh....yeah you mentioned them so I looked it up....they're pretty good."

R watched the man as he drove them through the streets. He shook his head and looked out of the window. The hand on his thigh made him jump slightly and he looked over to E who was barely smiling, staring intently at the road. R looked down at the hand on his leg an covered it with his own,

"Is this allowed?"

R nodded and laced their fingers together.

"This is allowed. Because you paid in advance."

E laughed loudly and R felt his chest clench again. God he loved that sound, even more than the sound of E coming apart beneath him. He could live forever on the sound of him laughing. They drove in silence, the sound of London Calling filling the empty space; when they arrived at the building E turned the engine off and looked at R.

"Just....around the others..."

R let go of his hand and smiled,

"I know. No gay stuff."

E laughed and rubbed his face,

"I'm sorry. I am."

"Don't be. It'll be fun."

"Yeah don't count on that. And if they ask you anything you can't answer just say you're an intern or something and find me."

"You plan on ditching me?"

E looked at him and smirked before climbing from the car. R breathed deeply and followed him. They walked side by side into the building, people milled about talking to others, there were waiters walking around with champagne and E grabbed two glasses, he passed one to R and clinked them together.

"Relax."

"I'm fine."

E smiled over his glass,

"I was talking to myself."

R laughed and gulped the champagne down with a wince.

"This is free right?"

"Yes it's free."

R nodded and grabbed another glass.

"Come on."

 

"So at the end of the day the case is gonna go to trial."

E nodded and sipped his drink; he looked around for R and frowned. He hadn't seen him in ten minutes and he worried.

"Don't you think that it's a bad idea?"

E looked back at the man talking to him and paused,

"Bad idea? Yes of course."

He swallowed another drink and cleared his throat. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder,

"So sorry, this building never ends. Turned around and you had all disappeared."

E smiled at R and felt himself relax. The man he was talking to put his hand out and R shook it without hesitation,

"John Alston, nice to meet you."

R smiled,

"Terence Calbot."

E looked over at R and smiled briefly,

"So Terence, you starting here?"

R sipped his drink before answering,

"I've just been hired. Paralegal work mostly."

"What sort of area do you want to go into?"

"Not sure yet. I'm just learning the ins and outs right now."

"Well you've chosen a good place to start."

He clapped E on the shoulder,

"This gent here is a good man to work for."

"Oh yes I've found having him above me to be very...satisfying."

E choked on his drink,

"You okay?"

E coughed and nodded,

"Just went down the wrong way."

John looked at him and smiled.

"Hopefully I’ll see you around the office then."

R smiled and nodded as the man walked away.

"Really?"

R grinned at E,

"What?"

"Okay first of all where did the name come from?"

"How do you know it's not my name?"

"Is it your name?"

"Are you serious? No. No it's not my name."

E laughed and put his glass down,

"Is this where you work?"

E nodded,

"Why is there an event?"

"You see those guys over there in the blue suits?"

R turned around and looked into the crowd,

"Oh yeah."

"We want their money."

"Ahh hence the fancy shindig."

"Exactly."

R looked back at them and stopped suddenly before turning back to E.

"Can I see your office?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"You okay?"

R looked around and scratched his neck,

"You uh....you remember when I told you about a guy that liked to put me in a diaper and spank me."

"I do remember being haunted by that particular story."

"Yeah well...you guys want his money."

E's eyes widened and he looked around R to the group on the other side of the room,

"Which one?"

R chuckled nervously,

"The uh.....the brunette."

"Jesus Christ. Dirty bastard."

"Please show me your office now."

E looked around,

"Alright come on."

E led him from the room and down several halls until they reached some elevators. He keyed in a code and they stepped inside.

"Are you James Bond?"

"Why? Does that turn you on?"

R laughed and leant against the wall. He watched the numbers go up before pulling E in suddenly and kissing him,

"There’s a camera in here!"

R laughed again and pulled away as the doors opened. E led him down another hallway to an office at the end.

"This is me."

"Secluded."

"Just a bit."

The office was big, modern with a large window that showed the city.

"Wow. Seriously is there anything about you that's not impressive?"

E leant against his desk and smirked. R looked at him for a moment before walking over and pressing a kiss to his lips, neither of them fought it that time, but instead sunk into a rhythm of slow indulgent kisses that didn't end until R was pressed against the wall behind them and panting as E slid his hand inside his trousers and rubbed him. R dropped his head forward and moaned into E's shoulder, he shuddered as he came and laughed,

"No cameras in here then?"

"Oh Christ I hope not."

"Good."

R pushed E so they swapped places before dropping to his knees and unzipping E's trousers to take him in his mouth.

 

"You could be a paralegal if you wanted?"

"So you could have me in the office?"

"Of course."

R laughed and straightened his tie. E watched him for a moment before putting his jacket on.

"I hate to end this but we might have to go back downstairs."

R smiled and covered his face with his hands,

"Oh god if he sees me..."

"Just stick in the crowd you'll be fine."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you."

 

E looked around for R who had disappeared again, he turned and felt his stomach clench painfully at the sight; R was standing in a corner with a man, he was whispering something in the guy’s ear before reaching into his pocket and handing him a card. E felt himself grow hot. He turned away and reached for another drink before walking further into the crowd, he threw a look back to see the man laughing at something R said. He left the crowded room and sat in one of the waiting rooms. It was a good 15 minutes before he was found,

"There you are. You vanished."

E looked at him and fiddled with his jacket button,

"You okay? They're making money like crazy in there."

"Well you'd know all about that."

"What?"

"Do you do this with all your clients? Fuck ‘em then run off to find your next wage two minutes later?"

"What are you talking about?"

E rubbed his face and stood up,

"It's my fault you know, I blurred the lines. I mean once a hooker always a hooker right?"

R felt as though he had been slapped,

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you coming here and setting up appointments with the people I work with."

"Setting up....you think that's what I'm doing? You think I'd do that to you?"

"Well why not? I mean it's just my money you want. I must be a big joke to you. The client who fell for the whore."

"Whore?"

R's voice was thick; he cleared his throat and rubbed his face,

"I don't object to a lot but I am not a whore."

"You take money and get fucked. You're a whore."

"You know what? Fuck you. I am so glad I found out what a prick you are before this went any further."

R turned to leave then stopped,

"And for your information. I wasn't getting myself another client. I was getting you one."

E looked at him and frowned,

"What are you talking about?"

"That man you saw me talking to, and I presume that's who you mean, he came over to me and asked me if I worked here. I told him to look you up. He needs someone to represent his company. And you're right I have done something wrong- I took your fucking business card and I gave it to him. So just remember the whore when you land a huge pay day you self-righteous fuck."

E stared at him in shock he stepped forward and R flinched,

"And for the record, I didn't keep your goddamn money. I put it back in your pocket. Because I don't want your money, because I stupidly thought we had something more. But now I see what it is. So thanks."

He turned on his heel and left the room. E stood for a moment, his skin prickling with shame. He rubbed his face and took after him. He practically ran to the lobby only to find it empty. He stuck his hand in his pocket to grab his phone and stilled, he pulled the wad of crinkled notes out and felt sick.

"FUCK."

The waitress across the way looked at him and scurried off. He pulled his phone out and dialled R's number. He'd turned it off. Swallowing hard he headed to the garage to get his car; wishing to anyone that could hear that it wasn't too late to apologise.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you gonna come out any time soon?"

Eponine stood in the doorway of R's room and watched the lump of duvet on the bed,

"No. I'm gonna live here now."

The muffled voice came from deep within the pile and she smiled,

"R come on. It's been a week."

"I don't care."

"I have chocolate."

"I. Don't. Care."

She sighed and sipped her coffee.

"Can you at least take your phone from the kitchen? The fucking thing won't stop vibrating."

"They're all him aren't they?"

"Mmhmm."

The duvet pile moved slightly and a hand reached out from underneath, R reached for the water bottle on the nightstand and yanked it into the pile.

"R seriously this is stupid."

"My heart is broken 'Ponine I'm allowed to wallow."

"Wallow yes. Turn into a hermit? No."

"It's not hermiting it's....."

"Laying in the foetal position and not showering?"

"I showered. I think."

Eponine sipped her coffee and huffed as the doorbell rang.

"Seriously get the hell out of bed. Don't you have a job?"

R listened to her walk away and sighed,

"Yeah cos that's what I want right now."

"R for god sake can you call him? We are running out of room for flowers."

R threw back the duvet and squinted at the sudden light. He looked over at Eponine carrying the flowers and frowned.

"Why is he sending flowers?"

"Well he's sent you one of everything else so I guess flowers were the only thing left."

R sighed and looked at the card that Eponine passed him.

"I know you can't forgive me. But I am truly sorry."

R stared at the writing and crumpled the card in his hand.

"Fuck him. I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Then go to work...”

R groaned and went to climb back in the bed,

"Nope come on. Shower. Now. For all our benefit."

"What's the point?"

"If you don't shower it might kill us. And if you don't sort out that BLOODY PHONE......I will kill you."

R made his way to the shower, ignoring the flashing phone on the counter.

 

Enjolras looked at his phone and sighed. He went to type another message and stopped. Rubbing his face he dropped the phone on his desk. Picking it back up again he typed a message to his best friend,

 

_"Fancy meeting later? I need to talk to someone."_

 

He got a reply of _'sure'_ ten minutes later and sighed as he picked up some papers. He stared at them but didn't lift a finger to work. Instead he stared out of the window and tried to resist the urge to crawl into a hole and hide.

 

"So what's up?"

Combeferre sat on Enjolras' sofa and looked at his friend who was pacing up and down the room,

"Calm down....you didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No. No....okay how long have you known me?"

Combeferre sighed,

"I don't know....15 years?"

Enjolras chewed his finger,

"Enjolras sit down. Come on talk to me."

Enjolras looked at him and sat on the chair opposite. He breathed slowly before looking at his friend,

"I'm gay. Combeferre."

Combeferre looked at him and smiled,

"I know. I've always known. But thank you for telling me. Is that what you were worried about saying?"

"There's more."

"Okay?"

"I uhm.....okay...I kinda....paid for it."

"You paid for.....oh....ohh ok."

"There's more."

Combeferre looked at him nervously,

"Okay..."

"I'm pretty sure.....no I am. I am sure. I fell in love with him."

Combeferre looked at him,

"That's it."

Combeferre exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair,

"So this man...where is he?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"I fucked up. I said things. Horrible things. He left and now he won't answer any of my calls and....I don't know what to do. And I was handling it I was....but I can't anymore. Not on my own I had to get it out."

Combeferre stood and pulled Enjolras up into a hug.

"What about him? Does he care for you?"

"He stopped taking my money."

Combeferre looked at his friend and rubbed his arm,

"We became close, we talked you know? I felt like...like I could tell him anything. I want to be with him."

"But he's a...you know."

Enjolras looked at him,

"He stopped taking my money."

"So you two just...I mean you were like dating?"

"I don't know."

Enjolras threw his hands up in exasperation,

"All I know is that I miss him. I really fucking miss him."

Combeferre watched his friend for a while.

"I don't know what to say to you. In sorry."

"I just needed to talk, thank you for that."

"Do you really love him?"

Enjolras looked at his friend and nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"He must be pretty special then."

"He's perfect."

 

R stared at the canvas before him, the white mocking him as he lifted his brush before dropping it again. Hearing Eponine arrive he put it down   and walked out to the living room,

"Mail call. Here."

She handed him a card and eyes him as he opened it."

"Another one from him?"

"Every day."

It had been nearly a month. R had barely left the house. Instead he stayed in his room and read the messages from E over and over. Flowers had come again; which Eponine quickly stole and put in her room. Chocolate and flowers had followed letters and calls, then text messages and finally cards. One card a day. Mostly saying 'I'm sorry' or 'I miss you' or just 'please talk to me' without fail. One a day. R dropped it on to the pile and looked at Eponine,

"Ok seriously R, before I put your head through a wall. Talk to him. He's not gonna give up. And you obviously don't want him to because you would have told him to stop already. So just...”

She grabbed his shoulders,

"Just talk to him."

"He hurt my feelings."

"Deal with it. You love him an I think...I think he may love you. That or he has shares in the card shop."

R looked at the card on the coffee table and sighed wearily,

"What if it's too late? What if I left it too long?"

As if on cue his phone vibrated, Eponine smiled and touched his face,

"I think your timing is fine. Do you forgive him?"

R looked at her and sighed again, she smiled,

"Go on....talk to him."

R picked up the phone and read the message,

_"I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry."_

He half smiled and text back a reply.

_"You don't give up do you?"_

The phone vibrated again within a minute

_"Not when it's something I really want."_

_"You really want me?"_

The phone began to ring in his hand; he pressed answer and held it to his ear,

"I do."

"E..."

"I really want you. I am so so sorry. Can I see you?"

"I don't know..."

"Please. I’ll come to you."

R sighed.

"This isn't forgiveness."

"I know. I just, need to see you."

"When?"

"Now? Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there."

"What about work?"

"Fuck work I don't care about that. I care about you."

R smiled and cleared his throat,

"I.....ok."

"Ok? Ok I'll be there soon. Thank you R."

R swallowed hard.

"See you soon."

"Goodbye."

R hung up and ran a hand through his hair,

"Hey 'Ponine? Would you mind going out for a bit?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The knock on the door made R jump. He looked around at the living room checking it was tidy and headed to the front door. He exhaled slowly an opened it to find E standing before him. R had to grip the door frame to keep from launching himself and attacking those perfect lips. Every ounce of hurt, of anger, of hate. All seemed to melt away as he looked at the man before him. He opened his mouth and closed it again; unsure of the words he wanted to say, E spoke first,

"I'm so sorry. I was a dick."

"Yeah you were. The world’s biggest."

"I didn't mean a word of it. I was angry and scared and...."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because it suddenly dawned on me that what I was feeling may not have been reciprocated."

R swallowed and looked at the floor before stepping aside,

"Why aren't you at work?"

E scratched his head,

"I was. I was in a meeting when I got your reply and I....left. There's a very good chance I'm gonna get fired tomorrow for it but...I don't care. I literally don't give a toss. I just wanted to see you."

R blinked a few times trying to stay composed,

"You better come in before the neighbours get curious."

E walked in and stood in the hallway. R led him to the living room and sat down. E followed suit and they looked at each other in silence.

"Have you been okay?"

R looked up and smirked,

"Oh I've been superb. Nothing but giggles and rainbows for me. You?"

"I've felt like shit R. I've......I've missed you."

R felt his heart clench and he cleared his throat.

"I don't think those things about you. You need to know that."

"I'm not a whore."

"I know you're not. You're not."

"You're a whore."

E had to keep from smirking at the comment,

"The biggest."

"And a douche."

"I am."

"You're not a self-righteous fuck though I'm sorry about that one."

"You shouldn't be. I am."

R chuckled and scratched his arm absentmindedly,

"Maybe not completely."

E smiled,

"Can I ask for forgiveness? Or is that too much?"

R looked at him,

"Why should I forgive you?"

"Huh?"

"Give a good reason and ill consider it."

E ran a hand through his hair,

"Because I'm sorry?"

"Nope."

"Because I'm a giant dick?"

"Nope."

E noticed the faint smile flash across R’s face and felt his heart flutter,

"Because I can't stop thinking about you, because when I'm near you everything is better. Because I'm a bastard for ever hurting you. Because I am completely, totally, unapologetically, irreversibly, 100% absolutely.....in love with you."

R started suddenly and sat up,

"What did you say?"

"I'm in love with you.....R. And I have been from the moment I opened that door to you for the first time. And I don't wanna keep it in anymore."

R sat in shock and rubbed his face,

"You.....are you sure?"

E laughed and there it was, the sound that made R weak, he leapt up and jumped onto E, pressing kisses to his lips and face,

"Say it again."

"I love you R. I love you so much."

R laughed loudly and kissed him again,

"One more time."

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I love you."

"I love you too. Fuck I love you too."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

R nodded and wrapped his arms around E's neck and kissed him hard.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me R."

"Grantaire."

"I'm sorry?"

"Grantaire...is my name."

"Grantaire. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too.......Enjolras."

"You knew my name?"

"I stole your business card. I also may or may not have stolen more than one. And handed them out."

Enjolras laughed and ran fingers through Grantaire’s hair,

"I'd wondered where all those new clients came from."

They kissed again and Grantaire rested back on Enjolras' legs.

"Does this mean we're together?"

"I don't see any other option.....except....what you do?"

Grantaire smirked and ran his thumb over Enjolras' bottom lip,

"I actually did quit when you asked me to."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done it since that day. Actually before then. In the hotel when you asked me to stay? I knew then that I wanted to give it up. It's why I stopped taking your money."

"So how have you been--?"

"Living?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you recall you paid off my school fee for the year, and the clients I had after that paid for the rest. I save up, I pay bills. I'm set."

"Beautiful and resourceful. My kind of man."

Grantaire smiled and pressed a kiss to Enjolras lips before whispering to him,

"If you know what's good for you you'll sweep me off my damn feet into that bedroom right now."

"I love a man in charge."

"Shut up and do me."

"Yes sir."

Enjolras gripped him by the hips and pushed him sideways onto the sofa; he climbed above him and pulled Grantaire legs around his waist before pulling his suit jacket off. Grantaire reached down and undid his zip before yanking his own t-shirt off. Enjolras began kissing his neck as Grantaire moaned in his ear,

"Did you really walk out of a meeting?"

"Uh huh."

"That is so fucking hot."

Enjolras pulled away and climbed off,

"You okay?"

"Not enough room here. Where's the bedroom?"

Grantaire sat up and smirked before pointing to his room. Enjolras grabbed his hand and pulled him up; he kissed him whilst pulling his shoes off, Grantaire untucked his shirt and pulled it up to unbutton it. He pushed Enjolras against his bedroom door and kissed him again before pulling away and helping Enjolras pull his tie off. They undressed each other quickly, flinging their clothes across the room before falling into Grantaire’s bedroom. Enjolras landed on the bed with a thump and started laughing before pulling Grantaire down on top of him.

"Just....one more time."

Enjolras pulled him into a kiss and whispered against his lips,

"I love you."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Favourite colour?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Hmmm probably red."

"See? Complimentary colours."

"Really?"

"Artist remember."

Enjolras chuckled and pulled Grantaire’s hand to his lips. Grantaire shuffled slightly and rested his head back on Enjolras' chest.

"Favourite sport?"

"I like kickboxing…….is that a sport?"

Enjolras shrugged,

“I guess so…I mean you need to….move…so it counts.”

“I can take out a grown man is my basic point.”

"That's terrifying."

Grantaire laughed,

"Yours?"

"Don't have one. Don't follow them."

"Then why ask me?"

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s middle and shifted his legs so he was more comfortable with the man between them.

"Because I want to know everything about you."

Grantaire smiled,

“I’m really not that interesting though.”

“You enthral me Grantaire.”

Grantaire turned his head against Enjolras’ warm skin and blushed.

"Favourite food?"

"Chinese food. Can't get enough."

Enjolras smirked,

"Let's get some then."

"You wanna leave the bed?"

Enjolras stilled.

"Actually yeah no."

"Good."

Grantaire broke free from the embrace and turned to face Enjolras before pulling him into a kiss. He held Enjolras’ head on either side  and looked at his eyes.

“You have nice eyes.”

“I do?”

Grantaire nodded and pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks,

“Very nice eyes. Trustworthy eyes. Shocking for a lawyer really.”

Enjolras chuckled and pulled him into another kiss. The crash outside pulled them apart,

"Agh fuck. Damn it R clean up your damn--"

The door opened and Eponine stood in the doorway quickly turning a deep red,

"Oop shit sorry. I'll just..."

She turned and slammed the door as Enjolras looked at Grantaire,

"Roommate."

"Ah."

"We should probably....."

"Yeah ok. Fuck."

"What?"

"All my clothes are uhm...."

Enjolras pointed to the door and Grantaire let a laugh slip.

"I'll go get them. Hold on."

He watched Grantaire climb from the bed; blushing slightly at the sight of the marks he'd left on the pale skin of his hips and back. Grantaire looked over his shoulder and smiled as he pulled his underwear up. He wiggled his hips and laughed at Enjolras' expression.

"I'll be right back."

He slipped out of the door and Enjolras heard him talking to the girl. He sighed happily and looked around Grantaire’s room. Random items lay on the chest of drawers and the nightstand, a framed picture of some people at a beach, a postcard from Greece and a dog eared copy of The Fountainhead lay beside the bed. Enjolras fingered the side of the book lightly and sat up. He climbed from the bed and walked to the chest of drawers. He smiled at the collection of pebbles stored in a small jar and picked up a bottle of aftershave; he brought it to his nose with a smile as he breathed in the smell of Grantaire. Putting it down he turned to the bookshelf. A series of classic novels all well-thumbed mixed with art books and history textbooks. Enjolras ran a finger over the spines and looked at the photos pinned in place on the shelf. Several of Grantaire and the girl he lived with, a few with other people and one of Grantaire in Mickey Mouse ears that made Enjolras chuckle,

"You okay there?"

Enjolras turned to see Grantaire putting his clothes on the bed and pointed at the picture,

"You look quite dashing with those ears."

Grantaire smiled,

"That was a fun day. You ever go?”

Enjolras looked at him for a moment and Grantaire laughed,

"Fair point."

"Hope you don't mind me snooping."

"Hardly snooping.  But no I don't mind. Did the same thing to your house when you fell asleep."

Enjolras smiled and took his underwear from the pile on the bed. He pulled them up and looked at Grantaire,

"What?"

Grantaire met his eyes and chuckled,

"You just.....fuck you're hot."

Enjolras turned bright red and looked away,

"What?"

"Nothing it's just...no one’s ever...said that before."

"Bullshit."

"No really."

Grantaire shook his head and stopped suddenly,

"Fuck I wasn't your first was I?"

"No no....why did it seem like I was a virgin?"

"God no. I've had virgins...you were not....not one of them."

Enjolras moved closer to him,

"You've had virgins?"

"Once or twice....."

Enjolras trailed a finger up Grantaire’s arm,

"Do you...or do they?"

"You asking me if I fuck them?"

Enjolras kept his eyes on Grantaire’s chest; he trailed his fingers over Grantaire’s skin, touching the patch of hair that grew in the centre before trailing down and ghosting over his belly button,

"I fuck them.....they fuck me. Even done a couple where we fuck each other at the same time."

Enjolras frowned and Grantaire slid his own hands over the man’s arms,

"Toys are a wonderful thing."

Grantaire moved closer until their chests were touching.

"You ever been fucked?"

Enjolras shivered at the breathy words and shook his head before lifting his eyes to meet Grantaire’s. He snaked his arms around Grantaire and slid his hand into the back of his shorts. Grantaire peppered kisses over Enjolras ear and throat,

"Would you like to?"

Enjolras swallowed, fully aware that words were unnecessary considering the reaction that was evident in his shorts, he nodded his head slightly and Grantaire smiled,

"Just say the words."

"I want you...."

"Say you love me."

"I love you so much."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Grantaire reached up and touched Enjolras' lips with his own.

"Then you won't mind waiting til we get to yours."

He pulled away and Enjolras jerked forward slightly,

"Eponine's got people coming round. Don't mind do you?"

Enjolras shook his head and palmed himself with a deep breath.

"Just don't do that again."

Grantaire threw him his shirt,

"Come on get dressed. You've still got some grovelling to do."

"Thought you forgave me."

Grantaire scrunched his nose,

"Never actually said I forgive you if you recall?"

Enjolras stopped doing his trousers up and looked at Grantaire.

"But we...."

Grantaire smirked at him and he laughed,

"I will get on my knees if I must."

Grantaire pulled his sweater on and leaned in for another kiss,

"Don't worry. You will."

Finally dressed they made their way from the apartment and walked laughing to Enjolras' car.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Enjolras parked outside his house and turned the engine off. He looked over at Grantaire and smiled,

"You okay?"

Grantaire looked at him and smiled briefly,

"This is real."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You paid for me. And you liked me. You fell for me and now....this is real isn't it?"

Enjolras reached out and touched Grantaire’s face,

"It's real. Very real."

"Am I your boyfriend?"

Enjolras chuckled,

"Would you like to be?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"Worse things to be I suppose."

"Oh thanks."

Grantaire laughed then rubbed his forehead,

"Never had a boyfriend before."

"Seriously? Like for real?"

Grantaire blushed and looked away,

"It's not like I didn't want one.....it's just...the job you know?"

Enjolras put a finger under Grantaire’s chin and turned his head,

"Grantaire will you be my boyfriend?"

Grantaire smiled at him,

"Yeah. Yeah I will."

Enjolras smiled, a smile so beautiful Grantaire thought he might he explode. He leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Shall we go in?"

"I'm nervous."

"I'm not gonna kill you."

Grantaire laughed,

"Come on. We will just....talk."

"Like the first night?"

Enjolras touched his cheek,

"Like the first night."

Grantaire nodded. He breathed slowly as he followed Enjolras out of the car and into the house.

 

"Again? Already? We just did it."

"It's you I swear."

Grantaire laughed as Enjolras pulled him close and kissed his neck,

"Don't you have a job?"

"Mmm I can do a job if you want."

"You're disgusting."

Enjolras smiled before pressing his lips to Grantaire’s bare chest,

"Got a lot of time to make up."

Grantaire hummed in response and arched upwards as Enjolras made his way down his body, pressing kisses to every patch of skin he could reach. Grantaire moaned as Enjolras dragged his fingernails along the soft skin inside his thighs,

"Ah god I wanna be inside you right now."

Enjolras stopped and looked up. Grantaire had frozen; he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Enjolras,

"I mean uhm...."

"You mean you wanna do me."

Grantaire swallowed and chuckled,

"Well...I mean you said...”

Enjolras sat up on his knees and scratched his neck.

"You want me?"

Grantaire scooted forward and kissed Enjolras,

"I've never wanted anything more than you. If you'll allow it?"

Enjolras swallowed and nodded.

"Go slow okay?"

"I will."

 "I'm serious. Please."

Grantaire looked at him and cocked his head,

"We don't have to...."

He was cut off as Enjolras crashed their lips together.

"Just be gentle with me."

"Scouts honour."

Enjolras chuckled and stroked Grantaire’s arm.

"Uhm.....how do you wanna?"

"Oh right uh lie down I guess."

Enjolras looked down at the bed briefly,

"Which way is more....comfortable?"

Grantaire scratched his nose,

"I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before."

"Really?"

"Yeah people don't care about the hooker; it's more about the client."

Enjolras blushed slightly and looked away. Grantaire touched his face gently and lifted it to look at him,

"But that's not what happened with you."

"How did you do it your first time?"

Grantaire smirked,

"I did it against the lockers in the changing room at school."

"Jesus..."

"What about you?"

"I did a kid against the lockers in a changing room."

Grantaire burst out laughing; he covered his face as Enjolras smiled at him,

"I did it in my bedroom with my parents downstairs. It was....not the best."

"Never is the first time. I can't believe you've never bottomed..."

He looked at Enjolras again,

"Actually no scratch that I can. You don't seem like a very submissive person. You're born to be in charge."

"And yet I'm letting you..."

"Yeah but I'm special."

"Mmm we'll see about that."

Grantaire smiled again and bit his lip,

"On your stomach. That's what I did most comfortable."

Enjolras nodded and lay down on the bed; he looked back over his shoulder to see Grantaire looking at him,

"Hey."

Grantaire looked at his face and blushed slightly,

"Sorry just....looking."

He cleared his throat and climbed from the bed to grab the pack of condoms from the nightstand and the tube of lube. He touched Enjolras' back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before climbing back on the bed and pushing his legs apart.

"Hitch up a bit."

Enjolras pushed himself up on his elbows and stuck his ass in the air more. Nestling between his legs; Grantaire leant forward and pressed another kiss to his trembling back.

"Just relax okay? If you want me to stop I'll stop. Just say the word."

Enjolras looked behind him and nodded. Grantaire swallowed and opened the lube. He covered two fingers and moved his legs so Enjolras spread his more. Dropping his head into the pillow, Enjolras breathed deeply and let it out slowly as he felt Grantaire’s hands on his cheeks. He ran his finger over the puckered skin, stilling as Enjolras jumped,

"You okay?"

"Cold."

"Oh sorry. Yeah. It'll warm up."

Enjolras chuckled, his body relaxing slightly. Grantaire took the moment to push a finger in slowly; Enjolras sucked in a breath and gripped the sheets,

"You okay?"

"Yeah just...a little warning next time."

Grantaire smiled and leaned forward to kiss Enjolras' back again,

"I'm gonna move it now okay?"

"Mmhmm."

He pulled his finger out before pushing back in, he did it over and over until he felt Enjolras relax more, pulling his finger out completely he returned with two. Enjolras bit his lip and clenched around them.

"You're okay."

He began moving them in and out, curling them up to try and find the spot he knew so well. He shifted on his knees and moved his fingers,

"Agh fuck what was that?"

He looked up in surprise,

"You serious right now? You've never had that-"

He curled his fingers again and Enjolras rocked back with a moan. Grantaire chuckled and curled his fingers again,

"Oh you have been missing out E."

"Fucking don't stop doing that."

"You don't want the rest of me inside you?"

Enjolras rocked back and moaned as Grantaire rubbed the spot again and again.

"Now, now do it now please? Please."

"Shhh Shhh Shhh I got you."

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind Enjolras. He gripped Enjolras hips and began to slowly push himself in. Enjolras groaned and reached behind himself grab Grantaire.

"Stop."

Grantaire froze, half inside Enjolras,

"Want me to stop?"

Enjolras shook his head and breathed in deeply,

"No. No let me just."

He got up on his knees more and pushed back slowly, Grantaire let his head drop back as a moan slipped from his lips,

"Oh fuck you're so tight. Jesus E."

Enjolras smiled into the pillow and dropped his hand from Grantaire to grip the sheets.

"Move."

Grantaire smirked,

"Always in charge. I told you."

He began to pull out before thrusting in slowly. He moved at an agonising pace; wanting Enjolras to be comfortable and willing to take him harder.

"R. Move."

"Aye aye captain."

He began to thrust in and out of Enjolras, making him gasp and grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck you feel so good. Taking all of me. God."

He thrust upwards and Enjolras groaned deeply, he rocked backwards and stuck his hand beneath him to grip himself,

"Fuck E. Fuck I'm gonna shoot."

"Not yet. Not yet hold on. I'm almost there."

Grantaire reached beneath Enjolras and swatted his hand away before replacing it with his own. He matched his strokes with his increasingly desperate thrusts until Enjolras cried out his name and slammed back on to Grantaire; who in turn dug his fingers into Enjolras' hip and came hard. He slumped forward onto Enjolras and kissed his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ that was amazing."

"Heh told you."

Grantaire pulled out and rolled over next to him, Enjolras slung his arm over Grantaire’s chest and smiled at him; Grantaire reached out and brushed the hair from his face,

"So Mr Enjolras, how was your first time?"

"I can honestly say it was the best I've ever had. And once I can move again- we are doing that again."

Grantaire laughed,

"Ahh I have converted the master?"

"Goddamn right you have."

He leant in and kissed Grantaire.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Enjolras pulled back at the question,

"Excuse me?"

Grantaire put his hand on Enjolras' face and brushed their noses together,

"You're so beautiful to me. So perfect. The way you trust me. You trusted me to do one of the most intimate things. Your beauty astounds me Enjolras. I just...I'm blown away by what I feel for you. It scared me at first, to love someone as much as I love you. I want you forever."

"Grantaire..."

"I think I'm in love with everything you are."

Enjolras gripped his face and kissed him again.

"You have enchanted me Grantaire. I love you."

 

"I have to go to work."

"So go."

"I'm serious."

"So stop kissing me and go."

Enjolras smiled up at the man who had straddled him as he tried to get out of bed.

"You're blocking me in."

"Move me."

Grantaire kissed him again.

"Grantaire I'm serious now."

"Uh huh."

Grantaire moved to kiss his neck and reached for the phone on the night stand. He moved back to Enjolras' lips, smiling as he felt hands love from his waist downward to cup his ass. He broke away from the kiss to scroll down the contacts in Enjolras' phone before pressing the call button,

"What are you doing?"

Grantaire put a finger to Enjolras' lips,

"I'm on the phone Shhh."

He pressed another kiss to his lips before breaking away,

"Hi yes, I'm calling on behalf of Mr Enjolras? ...He's not well I'm afraid. I think its bronchitis or something. He's no voice or anything so he's in bed. Figured I should let you know......I'm his friend........Of course I will........Okay goodbye."

He shut the phone with a smirk,

"Guess you got a day off."

Enjolras laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Oh god how I love you."

"Mm I'm pretty good huh?"

Enjolras kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Grantaire’s hair before pulling away,

"Stay with me."

"I can't leave the patient now can I?"

"I'm serious. Stay with me."

"Whatya mean?"

"Move in with me."

Grantaire looked at him in shock for a few moments before opening his mouth...

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you just say?"

"Move in with me."

"Here?"

"That was the general idea."

Grantaire stared at Enjolras, hardly daring to breathe,

"R?"

"You don't even know me. I could be anyone."

"I love you."

"But how? You don't know me. You know nothing about me. I don't like moths."

Enjolras choked out a laugh,

"Is that a no then?"

Grantaire rubbed his face,

"We don't know each other."

"I think we do."

"Enough to live together?"

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire and held his head in his hands,

"I know that I want to spend every moment I can with you. Every moment. I know that I have never felt this way about anyone before. And I know that I wanna be with you."

R looked at the man before him; he swallowed before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a....let me think about it?"

Enjolras smiled,

"I promise to protect you against all the moths."

"Well that's good to know. And I'll protect you against....?"

Enjolras sighed,

"Clowns."

"Clowns?"

"I hate them."

Grantaire kissed his nose,

"I'll protect you against all the clowns."

"Thank you I appreciate that."

Grantaire laughed,

"Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still like me?"

"More than I can say."

"Are you angry that I didn't say yes?"

Enjolras sat up more,

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"Most people get angry when I say no."

Enjolras touched his cheek,

"Who got angry at you? I'll kill them."

"You're a dope."

"Thanks."

"I'm not angry. Of course I’m not. When you're ready. Whenever that is. The offer is there."

Grantaire smiled and looked at the bed,

"How the hell did a two bit hooker like me get a man like you?"

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and sighed,

"You're a really good lay."

Grantaire snorted and laughed before grabbing Enjolras' head,

"Goddamn right I am."

Enjolras grinned before Grantaire kissed him hard.

 

"Do you have anything that isn't healthy or organic?"

Enjolras looked over his shoulder and chuckled,

"I thought you liked a man who takes care of himself?"

Grantaire smiled and shut the fridge. He leant against it and watched Enjolras stirring the pasta sauce at the stove. His eyes glided over his bare back, down to his ass covered in sweat pants. He looked back up and smirked at the bite mark he'd left on the man’s shoulder. His stomach twitched as he remembered sinking down onto Enjolras, riding him until they were both crying out. The scratch marks down his own back ached in a way that made him sweat. He pushed himself from the fridge and walked over, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' middle he kissed his neck,

"Mmm careful. Hot sauce."

"I'll say."

Enjolras chuckled and turned down the heat before turning around and wrapping an arm around Grantaire’s neck.

"Gorgeous, smart and he cooks. Is there anything wrong with you?"

Enjolras pursed his lips and thought for a moment,

"I have terrible taste in men."

 Grantaire poked him in the ribs making Enjolras burst into laughter,

"No wait, sauce!"

He grabbed Grantaire’s arms,

"Stop. Sauce."

Grantaire smirked and kissed Enjolras' chin before pulling away.

"I'll get the bowls then."

"Good boy."

"Asshole."

Enjolras laughed and turned back to the stove,

"Just so you know..."

He turned to see Grantaire leaning against the table,

"For every minute you're doing that, it's one less minute you could be fucking me on this here table."

Enjolras turned again and looked at the saucepan. He cleared his throat before turning the heat off completely and moving over to the table. Grantaire opened his mouth to say something when Enjolras crashed his lips against it. He pulled away as his hands found Grantaire’s waistband,

"Get on the goddamn table."

"Bossy."

"Now."

Grantaire smirked and turned around; he let Enjolras pull his underwear to the floor before lifting one knee onto the table and gripping the sides of the wood. Enjolras pulled his sweat pants off before looping his arm around Grantaire’s and gripping his shoulder. He leaned in and took his earlobe in his mouth; Grantaire smirked again, gasping when Enjolras smacked his ass hard,

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"So show me."

Enjolras stroked himself a few times before positioning himself; he pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s neck before pushing in bare.

"Agh fuck."

Enjolras smirked at the ease from their earlier dalliance on the stairs.

"You feel so good."

Grantaire let out a slow breath and gripped the table as Enjolras began to thrust hard. He used his free hand to grip Grantaire’s hip as he pulled him back until his back was flush against his chest,

"Tell me R. Tell me how I'm the only one that can make you come. Tell me."

Grantaire grunted and moved his hand so he was tangling his fingers in Enjolras' hair,

"Only you. Only you."

Enjolras kissed his ear again,

"Say it again."

"You make me come E, you make me come so hard. I love it. I love you fucking me."

Enjolras groaned and bit down on Grantaire’s earlobe. Grantaire gripped his hair tightly and dug his fingers into the table. Enjolras thrust into him hard again and made Grantaire cry out as he hit his prostate over and over,

"Come for me now."

"So...bossy."

Enjolras licked his lips and shifted slightly before thrusting faster. Grantaire puffed and dropped his head back, his fingers wrapped tightly around Enjolras' hair.

"Hand. Gimme your hand."

Enjolras grunted again and grabbed Grantaire’s cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts until Grantaire groaned loudly and came over his hand and onto the wood of the table. Enjolras' chuckle turned into a moan as Grantaire took his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. His thrusts faltered slightly before he pulled out quickly and came over Grantaire’s lower back. Grantaire stood straight and let out a shaky laugh. Enjolras rubbed his face and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before turning and grabbing a tea towel. He wiped the mess from Grantaire’s back before turning him around and cleaning his stomach. Grantaire looked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Hands down the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?"

"I mean with you. You're the best sex not necessarily this one lot of sex, although this too was-"

Enjolras cut him off with another kiss. He pulled away and put his sweat pants back on. Grantaire smiled and pulled his own back up.

"Clean the table off. I'll finish dinner."

Grantaire smirked and watched Enjolras return to the stove and reheat the cooling sauce. He cleaned the table and got out the bowls.

 

As they sat in the living room after eating, Grantaire stretched out his legs and put them over Enjolras' lap with a smirk,

"Taking liberties there R."

"Not my fault you're comfy."

"Well I do try."

Grantaire laughed and turned back to the TV; smiling as Enjolras slid his hand up his trouser leg and stroked his shin. He felt the words coming up before he could process them,

"Ask me again.”

Enjolras looked over to him,

“Hmm?”

“Ask me again.”

Enjolras sat up more,

“Ask you what?”

“You know what. Come on, ask me.”

“Grantaire? Would you like to mo-“

“Yes.”

“You didn’t let me-“

“Yes. I’ll move in with you.”

Enjolras broke into a smile and lurched forward to kiss him,

“What changed your mind?”

“You. I want this. Every night. I want to make dinner with you, and watch TV with you and annoy you by using you as a pillow. I want a relationship, for the first time in my life…if you’ll have me.”

Enjolras smiled again before pressing his lips to Grantaire’s,

“I just want you to stay with me forever R. That’s all I want.”

“Guess you got your wish then.”

Grantaire smiled at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm moving in with him."

"Moving in....Grantaire what the fuck? You don't even know him."

Grantaire scratched his ear,

"I love him."

"You don't know him. I mean Jesus Christ he was paying you to fuck him five minutes ago and now you wanna settle down with him?"

"We fell in love okay? It's what normal couples do when they're in love."

"Yeah. Normal couples. You two are not a normal couple."

"Why? Because its two men?"

"Don't give me that homophobic crap alright? You know why it's not normal."

Grantaire stared at her for a moment,

"Grantaire he paid you for sex. Who's to say he won't pay someone else?"

Grantaire looked at the ground and bit his lip before sniffing and looking back at Eponine,

"Right well. Thanks a lot for the support."

"Grantaire..."

He held up a hand,

"Don't. Just....don't."

Eponine reached out for him and he yanked his arm away before turning on his heel and walking into his bedroom.

 

"How'd it go?"

"Not well. She wasn't exactly happy for us."

"I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Can I come stay tonight?"

"Of course. Want me to pick you up?"

"Nah I'll walk. Gimme 20 minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I'll be waiting."

"Better be naked."

"Now who's bossy?"

"See you soon."

Grantaire hung up and smiled to himself. He grabbed some clothes and stuck them in his rucksack. He put it on his shoulder and walked from his bedroom.

"R...come on don't be like this."

He stalked past Eponine and left the apartment.

 

"We need to get you a key."

Grantaire nodded and kissed Enjolras again,

"So that you can come and go whenever you want."

"I love to come.....and go."

Enjolras chuckled against his lips and pressed him against the wall.

"I love having you here."

Grantaire looked down at the bulge in his trousers,

"I can see that."

"Fuck. The things you do to me."

Grantaire looked up at him, and swallowed,

"Tell me you love me."

Enjolras paused for a moment and looked Grantaire in the eye,

"I love you."

"Promise?"

He held out his hand and put his little finger up,

"Pinky promise."

Grantaire laughed and took Enjolras' finger with his own before pulling him in and kissing him again.

 

"What did she say exactly?"

Grantaire looked up from his position across Enjolras, head on his lap.

"She said that it wasn't normal. That two minutes ago you were paying to have sex with me and you could do it again with someone else."

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair,

"Is that something you worry about?"

"It hasn't been."

Enjolras sighed,

"I don't want you to worry about that. It’s not gonna happen. I paid for it because I was lonely, as embarrassing as it is to admit."

Grantaire reached up and put his hand on Enjolras' face,

"Not anymore though?"

Enjolras smiled down at him,

"Not anymore."

Grantaire smiled broadly,

"Because of me?"

Enjolras smiled then looked off to the side,

"Well actually...."

"Oi!"

Grantaire sat up and straddled Enjolras,

"All because of you R. You have brightened my life."

"That nearly gave me diabetes it was so sweet."

"Rude."

"Soppy."

"Perfect."

Grantaire brushed the strand of hair that had fallen from Enjolras' face and kissed him,

"You're perfect. Too perfect."

Enjolras smiled,

"I'm actually a robot, don't tell anyone."

"Well that explains the libido."

"That is all you. You're too sexy."

Grantaire threw his head back and laughed,

"Mmm I could live off that noise."

"You might have to if I can't find a job."

"No luck?"

"I don't think being able to make someone come within five minutes is a skill that is easily transferable within the work place."

"Five minutes huh?"

"Oh yeah. It's a special skill."

Enjolras trailed his fingers up Grantaire’s thighs,

"I don't believe you."

"Is that a dare?"

Enjolras smirked,

"Double dare."

Grantaire shifted on Enjolras' lap,

"Get your watch out. You are about to be amazed."

"I'm telling you five minutes isn't enough"

"Okay stud settle down."

Grantaire stood up and stretched his arms.

"Why are you stretching?"

"You don't stretch before you fuck? Rookie mistake."

Enjolras laughed and sat back in the sofa, he spread his legs further and pointed to himself,

"Go on then."

"Patience my dear"

Grantaire disappeared from the room and returned with his rucksack. He rifled through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the object out and dropped it on the floor before kicking the bag aside and settling himself on his knees between Enjolras' legs. He pulled his sweat pants down and looked at Enjolras' half hard cock,

"Wow. Already? This is gonna be easier than I thought."

"You're wasting time."

"Swing round."

"What?"

"On the couch. Swing round and lay down."

Enjolras did as he was told and watched Grantaire pick up the object before covering it in the lube they'd left on the floor. He looked up at Enjolras and smirked before climbing back in-between Enjolras' legs.

"Okay. Start the clock."

"Wait.....okay go. Five minutes."

Grantaire winked at him then dipped down and took him in his mouth. Enjolras dropped one hand into Grantaire’s hair and let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch. Grantaire looked up at him and sucked him down harder, pulling a moan from his lips. He pulled Enjolras' legs up onto his shoulders and shifted his hand beneath himself to grab the object before pressing it against Enjolras' opening,

"Agh what the hell?"

Grantaire pulled off him and looked him in the eye,

"Trust me. Just relax."

"Why not just fuck me?"

"Because as talented as I am there are still certain things I can't do."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but let his head fall back as Grantaire took him in his mouth and pushed the object in at the same time. Moans began to slip from Enjolras as Grantaire fucked him slowly and sucked him at the same time.

"Two-two minutes gone."

Grantaire swallowed and began to hum before sliding his thumb down and turning the vibrator on.

"Holy shit."

Enjolras began to rock upwards into Grantaire’s mouth as he hit his prostate over and over. The grip on

Grantaire’s hair tightened until suddenly Enjolras arched upwards,

"Oh my god....fuck....fuck."

He thrust once more before coming hard into Grantaire’s mouth. He shot again and again until he fell back, shaking and laughing. Grantaire turned the vibrator off and pulled it out whilst sitting up. He wiped his mouth and looked at Enjolras,

"Time?"

Enjolras looked at his watch and laughed,

"3 minutes 50 seconds. Fucking hell."

"You swear too much. Not sure I like it."

"Not sure I like how fast you make me come."

"First time we did it I came within a few minutes."

"True but that was cos you fancied me."

Smiled,

"A little...maybe. Pull your pants up."

He climbed off Enjolras and walked to the bathroom to clean off the vibrator. He got to the door and turned around,

"And don't ever doubt me again."

 

Enjolras walked from the bathroom drying his hair and stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. He threw the towel in his hand into the basket and watched Grantaire for a moment. Looking up from his book, Grantaire smiled,

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Good shower?"

Enjolras leaned against the doorframe and held the towel around his waist.

"Pretty good. Would have been better with two...."

"You are ridiculous."

Enjolras smiled and walked to the chest of drawers,

"Good book?"

"Yeah I've read it a thousand times."

"Not bored of it then."

"Nope."

Enjolras smiled to himself and opened a drawer to find some underwear. He pulled them on and let the towel fall to the floor before picking it back up and throwing it in the basket as well. He turned round to face Grantaire again. He smirked at him and climbed into the bed beside him. He pulled the book from his hands and held it out of reach,

"Hey I was reading that."

"You already know the ending."

"So?"

"So try something new."

Enjolras shut the book and put it on the nightstand before turning back to Grantaire and kissing him. He pushed him down into the pillows and trailed kisses down his neck,

"Thought you were tired."

"Changed my mind."

Grantaire smirked as Enjolras trailed kisses down Grantaire’s chest and stomach, he sat up briefly to pull his boxers down then returned to his work pressing kisses everywhere, Grantaire rested his hand on Enjolras' shoulder and looked down at the sight,

"I wanna meet your friends."

Enjolras stilled and sat up again,

"Right now? For this?"

Grantaire grinned,

"I mean at some point. It's like you're hiding me away, I haven't met any of them."

Enjolras crawled back up and rested his chin on Grantaire’s chest,

"I'm not hiding you away; I'm...keeping you to myself."

Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair,

"How is that different?"

"There's more sex my way."

"Ah."

"You really wanna meet them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll invite them for dinner. Bring Eponine too. I'm sure she'd like to see how un-normal we are."

"Ooh sassy."

Enjolras chuckled,

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I'll ask her."

Enjolras smiled and sat up,

"Great. It's a plan. Now lay still."

Grantaire chuckled and lay back as Enjolras moved back between his legs.

 

"Come by at like 7?"

"You holding dinner parties now?"

"He's having some friends round and asked for you as well."

"Showing you off?"

Grantaire sighed and dropped his head,

"Come on Eponine, it's been weeks. What is it gonna take to convince you?"

"I don't trust him. He left you broken hearted once."

"And he apologised. He's made it up to me alright?"

"You want me there?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Grantaire hung up and looked over to Enjolras through the kitchen door on the phone to a client. He put his phone in his pocket and walked into the living room. He sat on the sofa and stared at the mantelpiece. His eyes trailed over the pictures then stopped on a new one. One he hadn't noticed before. He stood up and walked over to it, a slight lump building in his throat. He picked up the photo and choked out a laugh a he looked at the photo of the two of them laughing.

"You like it?"

Grantaire spun around to see Enjolras in the door way.

"When did you?"

"Few days ago. I've been waiting for you to notice. It's really not a big deal."

Grantaire wiped his eye and laughed,

"No one has ever done that. Ever."

"Really?"

Grantaire put the picture down and darted over to Enjolras; he threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you."

Enjolras smiled and kissed him again,

"Come on. We need to go shopping."

"Not sure I can handle this excitement."

"Oh yeah my life is wild."

Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' nose and broke away from him to pick up his jacket,

"Come come then. Time to go."

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Enjolras smiled as the arms appeared around his middle and dropped the crisps into the trolley,

"We're meant to be shopping for tomorrow."

"Snacks are important."

"Oh of course. We need stock."

Grantaire nodded and began looking at the cans on the shelf, he paused for a moment then looked back,

"Yeah I don't know what stock is."

Enjolras laughed and pointed to a packet,

"That thing."

Grantaire looked at it and sniffed,

"I knew that."

"Of course you did."

Grantaire flashed him a smile and dropped the pack in the trolley,

"Okay. What next? Please say chocolate."

"You want chocolate?"

Grantaire put his arms around Enjolras and brushed his nose against his jaw,

"I want you dipped in chocolate."

"That sounds messy."

"Maybe just one part of you then..."

"Shhh."

Enjolras half smiled at the couple walking past them, the woman threw them a filthy look and gripped her husband’s arm. Enjolras turned back to Grantaire,

"You're gonna get us thrown out."

Grantaire winked at him and pushed the trolley down the aisle.

 

"Mm R. Mm we need to unpack."

Grantaire pressed Enjolras against the counter and attacked his throat again, sucking the skin and scraping his teeth across it,

"Don't want to."

"It's gonna spoil...."

Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' hand and pressed it to his crotch,

"And you make fun of my libido?"

Grantaire grinned and sucked in a breath as Enjolras unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside.

"I want you to play out your deepest fantasy with me. What is it? What turns you on?"

"You do....."

"Me doing what?"

Enjolras sighed and pulled back,

"Come on. We unpack and then we can...play."

"So strict. I love it. Like a teacher."

Enjolras smirked before removing his hand from Grantaire’s trousers.

"Well then, get to work or I'll have to keep you back after class."

Grantaire pressed against him,

"Mmm yes sir."

He pushed himself away and picked up one of the bags to unpack. Enjolras let out a slow breath and turned to unpack another bag.

 

Grantaire put the last packet in the cupboard and shut the door,

"There. Done."

Enjolras trailed his fingers up his back and ran a finger over the side of ear,

"Good boy."

"You in the mood to play now?"

Enjolras' other hand found Grantaire’s waist and turned him around,

"Absolutely."

Grantaire bit his lip and leaned up to whisper against Enjolras' lips,

"So tell me then. Your fantasy for me."

Enjolras swallowed, his hands trailing slowly over Grantaire’s sides and arms.

"I want you tied....tied up."

Grantaire smirked,

"What else?"

"I wanna tease you. Make you feel everything....I want you to feel pleasure you've never felt before."

Grantaire chuckled,

"You think you can do that? I know pleasure, pleasure was my job."

"Ah but you've never had me do it before."

"Not tied up I haven't."

"Let me?"

"Ride me?"

Enjolras groaned and pressed him against the counter.

"You really are a bad boy."

Grantaire pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pushing him away and walking from the kitchen,

"Guess you better teach me a lesson then."

Enjolras smirked and followed him from the room.

 

The alarm went off and was followed swiftly by a groan from Grantaire. Enjolras rolled over and shoved his head under the pillow.

"Come on. Up."

"No fuck off."

"Someone's rude in the morning."

Enjolras gave Grantaire the finger before his hand disappeared under the blanket again. Grantaire smiled to himself and leant down to press a kiss to Enjolras' bare shoulder before climbing from the bed,

"I'm jumping in the shower. You better be up by the time I get out."

"Why are you so awake?!"

"I have class. You have work."

Enjolras groaned again making Grantaire laugh as he made his way to the bathroom. He had been under the water for only a few moments when he felt the presence behind him.

"Someone's awake."

He was answered with a kiss to the shoulder and a hand that snake its way down to his crotch.

"We don't have a lot of time.

"Don't need a lot of time."

Enjolras turned Grantaire and placed a quick kiss on his lips before dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth.

 

Grantaire grabbed his bag from the backseat and opened the door of the car. He climbed out and walked round to the driver’s side,

"Thank you for the lift."

Enjolras stroked the hand that was hanging into the car,

"You're welcome. What time do you finish?"

Grantaire pulled the bag up on his shoulder,

"About 3."

"I'll see you at home?"

Grantaire nodded and looked round quickly before leaning into the car and kissing Enjolras,

"See you later."

"Be good at school."

"Be good at work."

Enjolras smiled and kissed him again before Grantaire stood up straight and turned to leave.

"Hey."

He turned back to Enjolras,

"You're pretty cool you know that?"

Grantaire smirked at him and blew a kiss before turning back and walking into the building.

"Clients getting kinda close aren't they?"

Grantaire looked at his friend and smiled,

"Boyfriend Courf, boyfriend."

"No shit? Damn R. Done well for yourself there."

Grantaire beamed,

"He's perfect."

"And why haven't I been informed of this man?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"We haven't been vocal about it....or anything except for..."

"Oh god don't stop?"

"What can I say I'm amazing?"

Courfeyrac laughed and leant against the wall,

"So am I gonna meet this person or?"

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair,

"Eh....sure. He's not working this weekend I'll see if he wants to go for a drink or something."

Courfeyrac nodded and crossed his arms,

"So go on."

"What?"

"Details!"

Grantaire looked at the floor, his face turning pink,

"Like what?"

Courfeyrac laughed,

"Come on the guy who once told me in extreme detail about the night of the masks and spanking won't tell me about his boyfriend. Have you guys...”

"Yes."

"And he's...."

Grantaire smiled,

"Mind blowing."

"Really? Interesting....."

"I'm serious Courf; he is the best I've ever had. He made me feel things last night that I've never even known about."

Courfeyrac leaned forward slightly,

"Go on."

Grantaire looked around before standing closer,

"He tied me to the bed with his ties, and I swear his tongue? Was everywhere. It was....I didn't even know I could come that many times."

Courfeyrac laughed again,

"Would you like a red bull before class?"

"Wanna know the best thing?"

"What?"

"He's wearing the tie to work today."

"Kinky bastard."

"I love him. I'm set for life- great sex, he cooks, he likes movies....he's amazing. Just amazing."

Courfeyrac elbowed him and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Come on you soppy git. Go to class. Text me later."

Grantaire blushed and headed to his classroom.

 

"Come on try again, I'll get it this time."

"There's not gonna be any for the meal."

"One more I swear."

Enjolras sighed and stood back before throwing the piece of chocolate at Grantaire who leaned forward and caught it in his mouth.

"Yes!"

Enjolras laughed and poured the rest into the bowl before mixing it into the batter.

"Come on give me a job."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow,

"To do. A job to do."

Grantaire rubbed his nose and looked at Enjolras,

"What?"

"You're cute."

"Shut up."

Enjolras laughed again and kissed him,

"I was talking about you today."

Enjolras turned back to the bowl,

"Therapist?"

"Police."

"Ah of course."

Grantaire smiled,

"My friend Courfeyrac wants to meet you."

"Friend or friend friend?"

"You asking me if I've slept with him?"

"No. Maybe."

"I haven't. But I probably could."

"Good to know. So what were you saying?"

"That you're amazing, the best sex I've ever had.....that you have a very very talented.....career."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before taking a swig of his beer,

"So when do you want me to meet him?"

"I was thinking this weekend? Meet for a drink."

Enjolras nodded and stood before Grantaire who had taken perch on the countertop. He nudged his legs apart and stood between them, Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' neck and kissed his forehead,

"Is that a yes?"

Enjolras put his head up,

"Sure why not. Not a big night out though I got work on Sunday."

"No problem."

Enjolras kissed him before pulling away and putting a tray of potatoes in the oven,

"It's what we do."

"Drink?"

"Show each other off."

Grantaire smiled and picked up Enjolras' beer to take a drink himself.

 

"You okay?"

"Suddenly nervous."

"Don't be. They'll love you. Besides you'll have Eponine. And if that doesn't work then you have me."

Grantaire let out a slow breath and reached out to wrap his arms around Enjolras' middle.

"You smell really nice."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"Grantaire."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Grantaire nodded and pressed a kiss to Enjolras' neck as the doorbell rang. Grantaire stiffened slightly,

"Oooh."

Grantaire laughed and pulled away, Enjolras turned to the door,

"I'll grab it. Don't worry."

Grantaire nodded as Enjolras headed to the door. He took a deep breath and poured a drink. He downed it in one and followed the voices that were building in the hallway. He touched Enjolras' back and smiled at the two men that had arrived.

"R. This is Combeferre and Marius."

Grantaire smiled at them and stuck his hand out to Combeferre first,

"The famous R. Good to finally meet you."

"You too, heard a lot about you. Medical school right?"

Combeferre smiled and looked at Enjolras,

"He's good."

Enjolras beamed and touched Grantaire’s back gently as he turned to Marius,

"And you work with Enjolras right?"

Marius turned pink and took Grantaire’s hand quickly,

"Uhm yeah. Good to meet you."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras who suddenly realised they were all standing in the hallway,

"Come on through, we're just waiting on R's friend Eponine."

"I'm sure she'll love a night with all men Enj."

Grantaire laughed,

"She'll be fine trust me. Wine?"

Marius nodded and took a glass before gulping half of it down in one,

"You alright there Marius?"

"Yes."

He cleared his throat,

"Yeah. So....how did you guys meet?"

Enjolras threw a glance at Grantaire, who sat forward,

"Met him in a hotel. You were there on business right? I was visiting someone and staying there and we met in the bar."

Combeferre covered a tiny smile with his glass and turned to Grantaire,

"So art student?"

Enjolras sat next to him on the sofa and looked over at Marius who was looking everywhere but at Grantaire,

"Yeah in my last year now."

"You wanna be an artist then I presume?"

"Illustrator I think. I've been offered an internship at a company that makes kids’ books. So I think I wanna do that."

"That's really cool. What kind of art do you do?"

"Drawing at the moment but I've been working with oil paint lately it's really cool."

"Ah man I wish I had drawing talent. I can barely make stick men."

He laughed and Grantaire smiled,

"But medicine is amazing; I have nowhere near the brains to do that."

Combeferre shrugged and sipped his wine,

"What area do you wanna go into?"

"I was thinking neurosurgery but I've been on paediatrics and I'm leaning more toward that."

"Do you have kids?"

"Lord no. One day though."

"Same here."

Enjolras looked up from his glass,

"One step at a time there kiddo."

Grantaire laughed and turned his head as the doorbell rang,

"I'll get that, it's probably Ep."

Grantaire left the room and Enjolras turned to the others,

"Well?"

"He seems great. I'm happy for you guys."

Marius looked up and smiled,

"You okay Marius you're really quiet."

"I'm fine. Fine just. Tired."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before turning to the doorway, Grantaire walked in dragging Eponine by her wrist,

"Everyone this is Eponine. Eponine this is Combeferre, Marius and you know Enjolras."

Eponine smiled awkwardly and waved hello. She looked at Grantaire and took her jacket off, Enjolras jumped up and took it from her to hang up as she sat down next to Combeferre, he stuck his hand out,

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Grantaire poured some more wine as Enjolras came back. He pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s head and sat back down, not noticing the stares coming from Marius in the corner.

 

After the meal they sat around in the front room drinking coffee. Combeferre was deep in conversation with Eponine as Marius showed Enjolras something on his phone. Grantaire fiddled with a teaspoon on the side table and smiled to himself,

"I don't know what I did Marius. It's gone weird."

Marius took the phone back,

"Oh yeah it does that. You have to get it like this."

Enjolras looked over,

"I did that."

"No hard. You have to do it hard."

" _Harder. Fuck me. Like that. Yeah right there._ "

Grantaire looked up sharply as the words played out in his head, he looked at Marius again as a memory came rushing back, and he dropped the spoon on the floor with a clatter.

"You okay?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras and smiled,

"Hand eye coordination kinda failed me there."

Combeferre smiled at him and went back to talking to Eponine. Grantaire swallowed hard as the memories came rushing back to him. He almost wanted to fall to his knees in thanks when the night came to an end and the others left. Enjolras went to the living room to clean up and Grantaire picked up the almost empty wine bottle in the kitchen. He down the rest and let out a long breath.

"You okay?"

Grantaire started and spun around,

"Jesus fuck..."

Enjolras laughed and put the mugs in the sink.

"Grantaire? You okay?"

Grantaire ran his hands through his hair and moved to Enjolras,

"Okay. Okay you know I love you. Right?"

"Okay....?"

"I need to tell you something. But you cannot freak out. Promise me you won't freak out."

Enjolras frowned,

"Okay I promise. Are you alright."

Grantaire took a deep breath.

"I had sex with Marius."

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Enjolras stopped in his tracks and rubbed his nose,

"You had sex with...tonight?"

Grantaire let out a nervous laugh,

"No. No god no. Like a year ago."

Enjolras nodded and stared at the table,

"Enjolras?"

"Marius isn't gay."

Grantaire scratched his neck,

"Well he's damn good at acting then."

"So he....hired you?"

"Don't sound so surprised, you did too remember?"

"But that's different."

"How?"

"I'm gay!"

"So is he."

Enjolras rubbed his face and turned around,

"Does he remember?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No of course not. I don't want to."

"You're sure it was Marius?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"So what was it that reminded you? Did you know all night?"

"I had no idea, it wasn't until...he uhm....he said something and it kinda...came rushing back."

"What did he say?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Why not."

Grantaire twisted his fingers, Enjolras looked at him,

"Because you're mad at me and I don't want you to hate me or leave me."

Enjolras' face softened immediately,

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at all."

"You seem mad."

"No no no. Oh come here."

He pulled Grantaire into a hug and held him tightly,

"I'm not mad. Not at all. Just....fucking surprised."

He was silent for a moment,

"It does kind of make sense though."

Grantaire laughed,

"Really?"

Enjolras was quiet again,

"Was it just the once?"

"Hm?"

"Did you only sleep with him once?"

"Yeah. Just once. We just-"

"I don't want details. I really....I'm fine not knowing."

"Enjolras I had to tell you. You understand right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

"Still want me?"

Enjolras laughed,

"Yes. Come on leave the mess let’s go to bed."

 

Enjolras stared at the ceiling and sighed, he looked over to Grantaire who was fast asleep. Turning back to the ceiling he tried to fall asleep but was bombarded with images of Grantaire and Marius in various positions. Finally he sat up and turned the lamp on; he shook Grantaire’s shoulder,

"R. R wake up."

Grantaire groaned and opened his eyes,

"What?"

"You need to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you guys did. I need to know its driving me mad."

Grantaire sat up slowly and yawned,

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You and Marius. I need to know."

"I thought you didn't want details?"

"The images in my head are...I have to know what happened."

Grantaire sat quietly for a moment,

"R?"

"Give me a minute, it was a long time ago and I just woke up."

He yawned again and rubbed his face,

"Alright I went to his place."

 

_R sighed heavily and adjusted his hair before knocking on the door. The man who answered was not the man he had been picturing when he was on the phone. This man was tall and skinny, with tousled hair and a look about him that reminded R of a puppy. He smiled at him and hitched his backpack over his shoulder,_

_"You called for me."_

_"Uhm yeah. Yeah come in."_

_R walked into the house and glanced around, the place was immaculate; not a thing out of place and R couldn't help but think 'girlfriend'. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the man who was standing in the doorway looking nervously from R to the floor._

_"Where do you want me?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Is there a bedroom?"_

_The man blushed, 'closet case' flashed into R's brain and he smiled,_

_"No...Uhm...not the bedroom. Here is fine. Is here fine?"_

_"Here is fine by me. Are you alright?"_

_The man nodded and stuck his hand out,_

_"I'm Marius. Sorry should have said before."_

_R smirked and took his hand,_

_"Call me R."_

_"R?"_

_"It's all I give away."_

_"Right. Right. Okay. Yes."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Fine."_

_R nodded and put his bag down._

_"Have you done this before?"_

_"With a hooker?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Sorry was that rude? I didn't mean to...what do I call you?"_

_R laughed,_

_"Just R is fine."_

_Marius nodded and moved to the sofa._

_"I don't....I mean I don't...do."_

_"So you bottom?"_

_"Yeah...”_

_"That's fine."_

_R pulled his top off and stood before_

_Marius who looked at him briefly then looked at the floor again; R put a finger under his chin and lifted his head,_

_"Give me your hand."_

_Marius raised his hand and R took it. He placed it on his buckle and smiled at Marius,_

_"Don't be nervous. I'll go slowly I promise."_

_Marius swallowed hard and undid R's belt._

_"Tell me what you want."_

_"What I want?"_

_"What you like."_

_"I don't...I don't know. Sorry."_

_"You don't do this much do you?"_

_Marius blushed again, his fingers slipping on the buttons of R's jeans. R stopped him and sat on the sofa beside him. He ran his fingers through Marius' hair and touched his cheek,_

_"Just relax. I've got all the time you need okay?"_

_Marius nodded and leant in,_

_"Oh is it okay if I...?"_

_R nodded and smiled, he kissed Marius gently, guiding his hand onto his bare chest, Marius brushed his thumb over R's skin and pulled away. He looked away as he removed his shirt then turned back to R._

_"I don't know how to...uh...where do you want me?"_

_"Where's most comfortable? You want missionary? Or you can ride me if you want. Or I can bend you over or-"_

_"Jesus."_

_R chuckled,_

_"Sorry...what have you done before?"_

_"Uhm....missionary I guess."_

_"Okay. Lie back."_

_Marius moved away and lay on the sofa. R undid his jeans and pulled them off before removing his own. He climbed on top of Marius and nestled between his legs before pressing a kiss to his lips. Marius smiled briefly and reached behind him to get a condom. He passed it to R who slipped it into his hand and kissed Marius again._

_"You ready?"_

_Marius nodded, lifting his hips so R could remove his underwear. He moved quickly to grab the lube and coat two of his fingers, he held onto Marius' waist,_

_"Hitch your legs up."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't do this if I can't reach you. Hitch em up."_

_Marius moved and wrapped his legs around R's waist,_

_"Just breathe okay? And relax."_

_Marius nodded and shut his eyes as Grantaire pushed a finger slowly in,_

_"You okay?"_

_Marius nodded his grip on R's biceps becoming vice like. R didn't wait for a complaint; he pulled his finger out and replaced it with two. Marius sucked in a breath and tightened his grip around R's waist. With a smirk; R began to thrust his fingers in and out before slamming them in and curling them upwards. Marius cried out and tightened his grip further._

_"There we go."_

_"God....just do it. Please please."_

_"I got you. Don't worry."_

_He pulled his fingers away and wiped them off as he took his boxers off and slipped the condom on. Marius looked at him, his eyes wide as he looked at R's dick._

_"It's not gonna fit."_

_R chuckled as he positioned himself,_

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_Marius sucked in a breath and gripped R's arms again. His eyes squeezed shut as R pushed in,_

_"You alright?"_

_Marius nodded and shifted himself again. R began to move slowly until he felt Marius relax further. Once the sharp breathes turned to soft moans he picked up the pace, thrusting steadily in to Marius. He moved slightly and changed his angle before thrusting again. Marius began to moan freely,_

_"Agh don't stop. Fuck, right there. Harder. Fuck me harder."_

_R smirked,_

_"As you wish."_

_He began to pound into the man faster and harder until Marius was panting and moaning. Moments later he cried out and came over his chest. R slowed down and pressed a kiss to Marius' lips,_

_"Told you I had you."_

_He pulled out and turned away,_

_"Wait."_

_R turned back and looked at the spent man,_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You. You didn't...."_

_"What?"_

_"Come. You didn't come."_

_"Oh that. Yeah that's fine."_

_"No I want you to. I want to see."_

_R sighed slightly,_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_Marius sat up and reached for his shorts,_

_"What would you usually do?"_

_"Typically the client would do whatever he wanted to me, but I'm guessing you don't do that?"_

_"Not...no...You could do it though. I would watch."_

_"Jerk off you mean?"_

_"Sure. I mean if that's okay?"_

_R shrugged and pulled the condom off before taking himself in hand and rubbing. It didn't take long for him to get close, he let his head fall back and  bit his lip, he opened his eyes and looked at Marius who was staring at him. He came with a groan and smiled to himself before looking at Marius again,_

_"That was....you're beautiful."_

_R felt his face grow hot,_

_"Oh uhm...thanks."_

_Marius blushed again and looked away as R pulled his clothes back on._

 

Enjolras swallowed,

"And that was it?"

"Yup. He paid me and I left. Didn't think if ever see him again. Actually didn't think of him until I saw him."

"So what reminded you?"

"Huh?"

"You said something reminded you. So what was it?"

"Oh...it uh....he told you to press the button harder and it....all came back to me."

Enjolras looked away before laughing into his hand.

"What?"

Enjolras threw his head back and laughed,

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get my head around this all."

Grantaire chuckled then yawned again,

"Guess it's something to get used to when you're sleeping with a hooker."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and reached out to touch his arm,

"You ok?"

"I'm not the one that just found out his best friend is gay....and fucked his boyfriend."

"You're MY boyfriend. That's all that matters okay?"

Grantaire smiled,

"Worried I'm gonna go running to Marius?"

"You might..."

"Believe me you're safe."

"Not even a tingle?"

"Nowhere near...tingle?"

"Don't want him?"

"No. No no no."

Enjolras nodded,

"Good."

He pulled Grantaire’s shirt and kissed him.

 

Enjolras rocked his hips and thrust deeply into the man before him, he looked down at the expanse of bare skin exposed to him and swallowed hard, he looked up and caught Grantaire’s eye. He was welcomed with a smile before Grantaire’s mouth formed an 'oh' and his head fell back as he swallowed down further.

"Gran--Grantaire."

Grantaire moaned and lifted his head to look at Enjolras. He held out his hand, keeping the other one tangled in the sandy hair of the man in-between them.  Enjolras took his hand and squeezed it as his thrusts became erratic.

"So tight..."

Grantaire chuckled,

"Told you...ughhh."

Enjolras thrust hard and leant forward to catch Grantaire’s lips in a kiss before groaning as he came. Grantaire pulled away from the kiss and held the man’s head as he thrust into his mouth and came as well. Enjolras pulled out and fell back against the pillows. The man turned round and knelt on the bed,

"Marius. You okay?"

Marius wiped his mouth and crawled over to Enjolras, he ran his hands up Enjolras' thighs and placed a kiss on his stomach before trailing kisses up to his face, they looked at each other for a moment before Enjolras pulled his head in and kissed him Enjolras moaned into the kiss, pulling Marius' by the hair to deepen it. Enjolras' eyes flew open and he gasped out a breath. He looked around the dark room and tried to slow his breathing. His eyes moved to Grantaire who was still fast asleep, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. Enjolras rubbed his face and pushed his hand into his sweat pants where he felt the all telling wet patch on his boxers,

"Fuck."

He whispered to himself as he climbed from the bed and made his way quietly to the bathroom to clean up.

 

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

Enjolras looked down at the paper in front of him and cleared his throat. Grantaire took a drink of his coffee and sat back in his chair,

"Ask me then."

"Ask you what?"

"Whatever it is that's making you stare at me over your breakfast."

"Nothing....I have no questions."

Grantaire chuckled,

"Come on tell me. You obviously want to ask me something so just say it. It'll bug you all day...”

Enjolras sighed,

"Come on. Ask me. Ask me ask me."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment and turned pink,

"I was just wondering....what your thoughts are on....uhm.....threesomes."

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Grantaire choked on his coffee and coughed,

"What?"

Enjolras turned deep red and looked away,

"Nothing. Nothing."

"No you asked me....do you want to have sex with Marius?"

"No. No."

Grantaire laughed and ran a hand through his hair,

"It’s alright. Come on tell me. Do you want to have sex with your friend?"

Enjolras blushed again and stammered,

"Maybe. Listen. I had a dream."

Grantaire sat back in his chair,

"Go on..."

"Never mind."

Grantaire broke into a smile,

"Oh my god you had a wet dream about him! You dirty bastard. Was I at least in it?"

Enjolras scratched his neck,

"Yes. You were there."

Grantaire smiled again,

"So what happened in the dream? Was it a threesome?"

Enjolras nodded,

"Did I bang you? Or did you bang him? Or did I?"

"We both did....sort of. I mean I did him and he sucked you....this is weird."

Grantaire leant forward,

"This is hot. Did you get off? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Enjolras looked at him and bit his lip,

"Why? Does it turn you on?"

"'Knowing that you're getting off in your sleep? Any time you get off turns me on. You turn me on."

Enjolras blushed again,

"God you're cute when you do that."

"Shut up."

Grantaire got up from his seat and walked over to Enjolras, he straddled his lap and leaned in close,

"Tell me what else you did."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Mmm tell me what you did to him."

"You're so fucked up. Getting off on this."

"Come on. Tell me."

He rocked his hips slightly and Enjolras swallowed at the sensation,

"I uhm...I held him down and I fucked him. I made him swallow you down...every time I thrust in to him you moaned more."

"Mmm yeah. Did he take it? Did he push back on you to make you fuck him harder?"

Enjolras nodded; he lifted his head slightly so their lips were barely brushing against each other.

"Yeah he took all of me. He felt so good. So tight. Made him come all over himself."

Grantaire began a steady pace of rocking on Enjolras' lap. Enjolras felt himself begin to grow hard and let his eyes flutter shut.

"I watched you the whole time. The way you look when you come.....it's beautiful."

"How do I look when I come?"

"Amazing. The way your head falls back, the way you bite-bite your lips. The way you clench around me, fuck I want to feel that all the time."

"Do I feel better around you than your dream?"

"Yes. God yes. You feel so good."

Grantaire smiled against Enjolras' lips as he continued,

"I wanna see you come. I wanna see you lose yourself."

Enjolras gasped slightly as Grantaire’s hand slid up his shirt and pinched his nipple. He ran his hands up Grantaire’s sides before tangling his fingers in the curly black hair upon his head.

"I don't like that he saw a side of you I haven't seen."

Grantaire rocked again,

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you get off yet."

"Yes you have. You've seen me get off plenty of times. Got me off a fair few times..."

"I mean I haven't seen you do it."

"This has nothing to do with the conversation we were having."

Enjolras smirked and kissed the corner of Grantaire’s mouth before trailing kisses to his throat,

"You still haven't asked me if I'd be willing to sleep with him again.....in fact you haven't considered how I feel about the fact that my boyfriend is going to sleep with someone else."

Enjolras stilled and pulled back,

"I'm sorry."

Grantaire smiled,

"God you're adorable."

He grabbed Enjolras' face and pinched his cheeks,

"Look at the cutie pie. Such a bubba."

Enjolras swatted his hands away and laughed,

"Get off me."

"Make me."

"I'm not saying I'm going to have sex with Marius. I'm not even saying I want to...”

"So what are you saying?"

Enjolras looked at Grantaire for a moment before pushing him from his lap and standing up, Grantaire frowned slightly before being pulled by his shirt and pushed up against the kitchen door,

"I'm saying I wanna sit back and watch you fuck yourself."

"Jesus Christ....kinky bastard aren't you?"

Enjolras reached between them and gripped the bulge in Grantaire’s trousers,

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"Fuck...."

"I'm so goddamn horny."

"Thanks to him?"

"Thanks to you. Fuck I want you so bad."

"So shut up and fuck me."

"Fuck yourself."

Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand from the side of his face and pushed it between them,

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

"Not very hygienic."

Enjolras pressed one hand on the door behind Grantaire as the other one tangled in his hair. His lips found Grantaire’s throat again,

"Besides we need to have this discussion. I mean are you gonna tell Marius that you know about him and me? Or are you gonna just keep bumping your hard on against my leg until I give in?"

Enjolras chuckled and rubbed up against him again,

"Tell you what. We fuck then we talk."

Grantaire smirked for a moment,

"Ok deal."

He pulled Enjolras' head up and caught his lips in a kiss.

 

Grantaire watched Enjolras as he tried to catch his breath and smiled,

"You okay?"

Enjolras looked over at him and smiled broadly,

"Oh yeah."

He laughed and turned on to his side, propping his head up with his elbow, Grantaire reached for the throw on the sofa, thankful that they had made their way into the front room instead of just doing it on the kitchen floor.

"So. Marius."

"Marius."

"You gonna talk to him?"

"I guess."

"Nicely though."

"Well obviously. I won't just go up to him and be all 'so I heard you fucked my boyfriend, how do you feel about fucking me too?'"

Grantaire chuckled,

"Yeah don't do that."

"I want him to know I'm okay with it. All of it."

"You're a good guy. Know that?"

"I try."

Grantaire smiled again and leant over to kiss him.

"Not bad in the sack either."

Enjolras laughed,

"Yeah I don't know how that happened."

"You don't know how you got good?"

"I don't know how we ended up in here."

"I think somewhere between you fucking me against the door and then me riding you on the stairs we fell in here."

"Why does every conversation between us end up with us just sex?"

"To be fair.....we did meet by having sex."

"Best sex I ever had."

"Seriously?"

"You didn't like our first time?"

"Of course I did, but we've had better since."

"Like when?"

"Need I remind you of the kitchen table? Or the stairs? Or the shower? Or the lawn chair?"

"The lawn chair was good."

"It was indeed."

The two fell into laughter before shifting closer to one another and tangling the throw over themselves.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We need to talk to him."

"About the sex?"

"About the fact that I know."

"Does anyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't just barge in and announce he's gay. If he's not ready for you to know then I doubt he's ready for anyone else to either."

"I'm not gonna out him."

"Just.....be careful."

"I will. I promise."

 

Marius rang the doorbell and shoved his hands in his pockets, the door opened and he covered his surprise with a cough as Grantaire stood before him,

"Hi. Uhm....Enjolras in? I got a text."

"Yeah. Yeah come in. He just nipped out for a minute."

"Oh....I can come back."

"No don't be silly come in."

Marius nodded and walked into the house; he closed the door behind him and followed Grantaire into the living room.

"You okay?"

"Uhm yeah....you?"

"Can't complain. Sit...please."

Marius sat on the sofa and stared at the floor. Grantaire watched him for a moment then sat next to him,

"Okay you know what? Enjolras isn't here. He didn't nip out. He....he left so we could talk."

"Why would we need to talk?"

"Marius? Come on."

"Oh.....that."

"Yeah....that."

"I barely remember it. It's no big deal."

Grantaire nodded and looked at his hands,

"I take it you remembered then. I figured you didn't the other night when you said nothing."

"Yeah I uh....it took a while. Sorry."

"Don't be. It was hardly memorable."

Grantaire half smiled,

"Enjolras knows."

Marius stiffened then let out a breath,

"He knows about us. Of course he knows about us. I bet you couldn't wait. You guys been laughing about me? Poor pathetic Marius?"

Grantaire stared at him,

"Why the hell would we laugh at you? No. No we haven't. I told him because he's my partner- if I didn't tell him he'd freak out."

"Yeah right, don't worry it doesn't matter, I know I'm pathetic okay?"

Marius got up and headed for the door; jumping up quickly, Grantaire grabbed him.

"Hey what the hell?"

"What? Why did you bring me here? To laugh at me again?"

"I'm not laughing at you Marius."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Why wouldn't you?"

"Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Oh don't play dumb you know why."

"No I don't. Can you just talk to me please? Why is a sore subject for you?"

Marius rubbed his face,

"Because....because you were my first okay?"

Grantaire stood open mouthed for a moment,

"Oh....."

"Yeah. Like it wasn't obvious anyway."

Grantaire shook his head,

"I had no idea. You should have told me."

"Why?"

"Well I would have been nicer to you."

"You were nice. You were...perfect."

Grantaire felt his heart sink, there was that word again. The word that kept plaguing him.

"I wasn't perfect. I could have made it..."

"What? Special? Flowers and candles?"

"Not....just....nicer for you."

Marius shrugged, his face burning a deep red.

"I didn't plan for my first time to be....like that. I just...got so sick of waiting and I figured you were a sure thing...."

He smacked his forehead,

"Sorry not like that. I didn't mean...fuck it. I'm gonna go."

Grantaire reached out and pulled Marius into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it better for you. And I swear to god no one is laughing at you. Ever. You were actually really good."

The reply came muffled thanks to Marius' face being buried in Grantaire’s shoulder,

"Liar."

"No I'm serious. I had no idea you were a virgin and...I mean sex is my job. Was my job."

Marius pulled away and looked at him,

"I'm glad it was you."

"Thank you....listen...."

Grantaire scratched his neck,

"Are you okay?"

"Well.....okay hear me out. Don't freak out okay?"

"Okay?"

Grantaire pulled him on to the sofa,

"You like....sex right?"

"Yeah...I mean...yeah yeah I do."

"You liked sex with me?"

Marius cocked his head,

"What....what is this?"

Grantaire took a deep breath,

"Feel free to say no but we had an idea...."

 

Enjolras dropped his jacket on the kitchen table and made his way back to the front room. He looked round the corner and smiled at the sight of Grantaire lying across the sofa; sketch book in hand and staring at the TV.

"Hey."

Grantaire looked at him and beamed,

"Hey gorgeous."

Enjolras leaned down and kissed him,

"Good day?"

"Meh. S'all right. Yours?"

"I tried drawing but then..."

Grantaire pointed to the animal show as Enjolras lifted his legs and crashed down on the sofa beside him. He leant over Grantaire and picked up his glass before taking a gulp. Grantaire looked at him and raised his hands,

"What the hell is this now?"

"Boyfriend privileges. Why are you watching hyenas?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"I don't know. Culture?"

Enjolras laughed and passed his glass back.

"I spoke to Marius today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I text him and he came over and we talked."

"You text him?"

"Mmm. You left your phone on the bed this morning and I took a chance."

"Oh....okay. So what did he say?"

Grantaire muted the TV and turned to Enjolras,

"I was his first. I was his goddamn first."

"Seriously?"

"I know! I mean....damn that kinda sucks."

"Wow.....no wonder he acted weird around you."

"He was just worried we were laughing at him."

Enjolras watched him for a bit.

"Did you tell him...?”

"Yes. We talked about it."

"And?"

"And he blushed and said he would think about it then ran away. Left me his number though,

"Oh....I see...no need for me then."

Grantaire grabbed his shirt and pulled himself up so he could kiss him.

"Absolute need for you."

“Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean I tell you I had a sex dream about a friend of mine and not only do you not seem to mind but you then declare it’d fun to have the dream play out…then contact said friend an-“

Grantaire cut him off by kissing him again,

“Just keep on loving me okay?”

“I will. Promise.”

Enjolras smiled and fell back against the sofa, Grantaire put the volume back up and they watched silently or a few minutes until the buzz of Grantaire’s phone on the counter interrupted them. Grantaire reached for it and opened the message. He smiled and passed the phone to Enjolras. The screen held two words:

_"I'm in."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one.....

Enjolras drained the glass and looked over at Grantaire who was gesturing enthusiastically to an amused Courfeyrac. He sat back in the chair and smirked as Courfeyrac caught his eye. Grantaire stopped and looked over to his chuckling boyfriend,

"What?"

"Nothing...just never heard someone so happy about extra credit work."

Grantaire blushed and sipped his drink. Courfeyrac punched his arm and laughed,

"Awww he's embarrassed."

"He's adorable."

Grantaire laughed,

"Mm and he's this close to being single."

Enjolras winked at him sending Courfeyrac into more laughter.

 

"Did you like him?"

"I did."

"Did you like him more than you like me?"

"I did not."

"Do you like my attempts to make you say you like me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Grantaire grinned and pushed Enjolras' chin with his nose,

"Am I confusing you?"

"You always confuse me. I am eternally confused when it comes to you."

Enjolras smiled at the hand that slipped into his jacket,

"In public R."

"Just makes it sexier E."

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

Grantaire chuckled against his throat,

"I know what I want you to get into."

"We need to get home."

"Yeah we really do."

Enjolras cleared his throat and steered Grantaire toward the subway.

 

"Tell me when."

"Nnn don't stop."

Grantaire smirked and curled his fingers again. Enjolras gripped his bicep tightly as he writhed on his hand.

"I'm never gonna get bored of doing this."

Enjolras threw his head back and moaned,

"Getting there?"

Enjolras bit his lip and nodded; Grantaire pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He pressed his palm to Enjolras' chest before pushing in. Enjolras let his eyes fall shut as his fingers tangled in Grantaire’s hair.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Enjolras smiled at the words and wrapped his legs around Grantaire,

"Seriously. Every. Single. Time."

Grantaire laughed freely as he thrust into Enjolras.

"Guess. You're. Just. Too....irresistible."

Enjolras gripped him tightly and moaned again. His own hand wrapping around his painfully hard cock. Grantaire felt his stomach start to clench and slowed his thrusts down,

"You scared of getting a ticket? Stop slowing down."

Grantaire chuckled and pushed Enjolras' knees back,

"Trying not to shoot yet."

Enjolras dropped his head back and let out a long breath.

"You feel so fucking good. I could stay here inside you forever."

Enjolras looked at him and grabbed his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"I want this forever."

Enjolras groaned and grabbed Grantaire’s ass,

"Move. Now."

Grantaire licked his lips before picking up speed once again and slamming into Enjolras.

"Tell no one about how fast I come with you."

Enjolras groaned his response and came over the hand wrapped around his cock. Grantaire shook as he followed suite, coming hard with a smile and an open mouth kiss to Enjolras' throat.

 

"You ever think about space?"

"Can't say it takes up too much of my day."

"I mean...not space itself just how...I don't know how big it is."

Enjolras looked over to him and smirked,

"Does space bother you R?"

"Sometimes. Don't laugh at me I'm serious here."

"I'm not laughing at you."

"You're smirking at me."

"I'm intrigued by how your brain works."

Grantaire lay silent for a moment before turning to Enjolras again,

"Do you have a favourite smell?"

Enjolras smiled broadly,

"Sorry?"

"A smell that you love. Do you have one?"

"Uh....coffee?"

Grantaire nodded,

"I like how you smell."

Grantaire smiled at him,

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. You smell good."

"What do I smell like?"

Enjolras scooted closer and rolled onto his stomach.

"You smell like coconut and paint and Grantaire."

"Grantaire is a scent now?"

"It is. It's a special scent. Smells like.....summer. And rain. And memories that make you feel like a child again."

"I think if I couldn't smell you I'd feel so alone."

Grantaire stretched upward and yawned, Enjolras touched his face,

"You never need to worry about it. I'll keep you company wherever we are okay?"

Grantaire looked at him and laughed,

"I swear sometimes you're sickeningly sweet."

Enjolras poked him in the ribs,

"It's called being romantic you dick."

Grantaire sat up and smacked Enjolras' leg,

"Then get romantic and feed your boyfriend."

"Aye aye aye bossy little thing ain't ya?"

Grantaire stuck his tongue out and looked over to his vibrating phone. He picked it up and smirked,

"Marius?"

"Bingo."

"What did he say?"

"That Saturday is fine. Do we want him to bring anything?"

Enjolras blinked,

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Booze? Condoms? Movies?"

"Did he list those things?"

"What? No."

Enjolras pulled his shorts on.

"Tell him no. We got it covered."

Grantaire typed out a message and lay back in the blankets.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Feed me."

"I'll force feed you my dick in a minute."

Grantaire pulled Enjolras back on to the bed and climbed over until he was straddling his lap,

"Promise?"

"You'll take it all."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Enjolras smirked again and leant up to kiss him. The phone interrupted them and they groaned,

"I think he fancies you."

"Everyone fancies me. I'm a god. Besides you were on the phone to him for three hours the other day."

"We had a lot to talk about. He wanted to make sure I was really up for this."

"It's sex. You'd be up for it with anyone."

"Mean."

"You're the one who hired the hooker. All I'm saying."

Enjolras laughed and pushed Grantaire away,

"Go on answer your admirer. I'll make you some food."

Grantaire smiled and watched him go. He picked up his phone and replied to Marius.

 

The ring of the doorbell pulled them from the kiss.

"I guess he's here."

"Still sure you want this?"

Enjolras pressed himself against Grantaire and smirked,

"What do you think?"

Grantaire bit his lip and pulled away,

"Get drinks."

He headed to the door and pulled it open,

"Marius."

Marius looked at him and swallowed, he had already turned red and Grantaire suddenly feared he would have to resuscitate him before the end of the night.

"Come in."

Marius nodded and walked in. Grantaire took his coat and hung it up before gripping his shoulders,

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen if you don't want it. Just breathe and enjoy yourself okay?"

He put a hand on Marius face and raised his eyebrows,

"You good?"

"I'm good."

"Alright then. Come through."

Marius walked into the living room where Enjolras was pouring wine. He turned and smiled at them both. Holding out a glass he looked at Marius,

"You ready?"

"Nervous."

"Don't be. We're all here because we want to."

Marius nodded and took a gulp of wine. Enjolras took the glass from him and set it down before pressing a kiss cautiously to his cheek,

"You alright?"

Marius nodded and let out a nervous laugh. Grantaire stood behind him and ran fingers through his hair,

"Whenever you want to stop just say. We want you to be comfortable. Just tell us what you want."

"I wanna kiss you."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras,

"Do you permit this?"

Enjolras nodded and Grantaire turned Marius' head to capture his lips. Marius let his mouth fall open as he kissed Grantaire. Enjolras latched his own lips to Marius' throat and began unbuttoning his shirt. Marius broke away from Grantaire and looked at Enjolras,

"Enjolras...."

He looked up and smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

"You have no idea how hot this got me."

Marius blushed at the words and Grantaire pressed a kiss to the hot skin. He pulled the shirt from his back and threw it on to the sofa.

"Can- can we maybe...?"

"Move this upstairs? Yeah."

Grantaire smirked at Enjolras and pressed another kiss to the side of Marius' head before pulling away and leading him to the bedroom.

 

Grantaire knelt on the bed and put his arms over Marius' shoulders. Enjolras stood behind him and pressed a kiss to the man’s back.

"Tell me what you want Marius. Come on."

Marius took a shaky breath,

"I don't...."

Grantaire leaned in until their lips brushed,

"You wanna sit back and watch?"

His eyes fluttered shut and he nodded, Grantaire pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and reaching for Enjolras. Marius climbed on to the bed and watched the two men as they undressed each other before pulling the rest of his own clothes off. Grantaire pulled him round and pushed Enjolras to the bed next to Marius before straddling his boyfriend and resuming the kissing.

"Want me to fuck him?"

Marius put a hand out and touched Grantaire’s shoulder,

"No.....no. Not yet."

"Getting into it now?"

Marius moved closer to them trailing a finger up Grantaire’s arm and looking at Enjolras,

"I want to watch you suck him."

Enjolras smirked and shut his eyes as Grantaire slid down and took him in his mouth. Marius lay down next to Enjolras and watched the scene for a moment before moving his hand over the blonde’s chest and putting his head up to capture his lips in a kiss. Enjolras moaned into his mouth as Grantaire worked between his legs.

"Should have done this years ago."

Enjolras went to smile but could only moan as Grantaire sucked him down.

"You wanna fuck me Enjolras?"

"Nnn...Where the fuck did that come from?"

Marius chuckled and slid a hand over Enjolras' chest; pinching his nipple briefly before kissing him again,

"Grantaire."

Grantaire looked up and smiled as best he could around Enjolras. He let him go and sat up on his knees.

"What's up?"

Enjolras smiled,

"He wants me to fuck him."

"What about me? Bored of me already?"

Marius puffed his chest out slightly and tried to steady his voice.

"I want to do that to you."

"You wanna suck me? Sure you're up for it?"

Marius turned a deep red, his eyes flicked down to Grantaire’s crotch and he swallowed. Grantaire looked him up and down,

"You ever done it before?"

"Of course."

"Marius?"

"No.....no I haven't."

Enjolras propped himself up on his elbows,

"It's easy."

"Thanks babe."

"You know what I mean. Just relax and you'll be fine."

Marius stammered and looked down; Grantaire hit Enjolras' leg and shook his head.

"How about he fucks you and we...touch?"

Marius nodded and rubbed his nose. Enjolras smiled at him and leaned into his ear,

"Don't worry. I'll go slowly. I wanna make you feel good. Ready?"

Marius nodded; Enjolras pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Lie on your side. Do you want me or him to....?”

"You. I want..."

"I got you. Don't worry."

He pressed a kiss to Marius' shoulder before rolling away to grab the lube from the nightstand. Grantaire lay opposite Marius and pulled him down,

"Can I kiss you again? I like kissing you...."

Grantaire pulled him into a kiss as Enjolras pushed Marius' leg up and began pushing a finger inside him. Marius hissed into Grantaire’s mouth, making him grip his arm tightly,

Grantaire stuck his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around

Marius' cock.

"Just relax. He's bigger than I am okay?"

Marius' eyes widened and Grantaire kissed him again,

"You trust him right? He's gonna make you come so hard."

Enjolras smirked at his boyfriend as he worked his fingers inside Marius who was moaning and pressing back into Enjolras' touch.

"I think you're ready for me."

Marius moaned in response as Grantaire ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and sucked on his lip at the same time. Enjolras gripped Marius' hip and pushed himself in,

"Shit...fuck...”

Grantaire chuckled, moving his hand to accommodate both of them and ignoring the fingers digging into his arm. Enjolras pulled out almost completely and looked down at Marius,

"You ready bud?"

Marius nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah go."

Enjolras began thrusting into the man, slowly at first before picking up speed. Marius focused on Grantaire’s lips and the feel of his hand around him.

"Fuck Marius....I can barely....fuck."

Grantaire chuckled,

"Marius...hand..."

Marius gasped as Enjolras hit his prostate again and dropped his hand from Grantaire’s arm. Grantaire let go of his cock and replaced it with Marius' who picked up the pace and timed his strokes with Enjolras' thrusts. Grantaire covered Enjolras' hand with his and squeezed his fingers before dropping his head back,

"Ah shit....just like that...."

Marius smiled and grunted as he stroked faster. The grip on Grantaire’s fingers grew tighter and Enjolras bit down on Marius' shoulder as he came. Without missing a beat he pulled out and rolled Marius onto his back before slapping his hand away and taking them both in his own hand. He pumped them together until they were both shuddering and coming over his fist.

"Jesus Christ...."

Grantaire laughed breathlessly,

"I told you he was good."

Enjolras smiled and leaned down to kiss Grantaire before collapsing onto the bed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Marius shuddered slightly at the fingertips on his skin. Grantaire smiled and trailed his fingers over his stomach again; he walked his fingers over the line of hair that led from his belly button down. Marius let his eyes fall shut and Grantaire looked at Enjolras before wrapping his fingers around Marius' cock. Enjolras leaned into his ear and whispered to him,

"Isn't he good?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah."

"Don't you want him again?"

Marius' head dropped back into the pillow and he moaned. Enjolras chuckled into his ear and pressed a quick kiss to the soft lobe. Marius grabbed Grantaire’s hand,

"Stop. Stop."

"You okay?"

"Your hands are too much right now."

Enjolras chuckled again,

"What's the matter?"

"You don't want me to come right now do you? Thought you wanted to have fun."

"Ohh he's making jokes."

Grantaire moved until he was straddling Marius' thighs.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kinda sexy Pontmercy?"

Marius blushed again and Enjolras laughed,

"He's right you know. You are sexy."

"M'not."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and smirked,

"He's shy."

Grantaire shifted his hips looked at Marius.

"I want you to fuck me."

Marius' eyes opened wide and he stuttered slightly,

"I-I"

Grantaire rocked his hips,

"Come on. Fuck me."

Marius sat up slowly, pulling Grantaire toward him to kiss him. Enjolras touched his shoulder and leant in to whisper something in Grantaire’s ear. Grantaire pulled away from Marius and kissed Enjolras,

"I like the way you think."

Marius looked from one to another,

"Think? Think what?"

Grantaire put his arms around Marius' neck and smirked,

"He was just telling me that I should give you a kiss."

"You have given me kisses."

Grantaire moved his hands down and cupped Marius' ass,

"Not there I haven't."

Marius stopped,

"The fuck are you thinking that's-"

"Amazing. You should try it."

Marius looked at Enjolras and swallowed,

"I'm nervous."

"Shhh. It's okay."

Enjolras brushed the hair from Marius' face,

"If you don't like it he'll stop."

He brushed his lips against Marius',

"You okay with this?"

Marius nodded. Grantaire smiled and leant in to press his lips against Marius' ear,

"Get on your stomach."

He climbed off him and began kissing Enjolras again as Marius rolled over and pushed his face into the pillow.

 

It was when Marius had finished gasping and shakily fell into the blankets that Grantaire rested up on his knees and chuckled,

"Verdict?"

Marius turned his head and looked at him,

"Fucking.....wow."

Grantaire laughed again and climbed from the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. Enjolras turned to Marius,

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Enjolras leaned down and kissed Marius' cheek.

"Having fun?"

"Mmm."

"Tired?"

Marius smirked in return and snuggled into the blankets. Enjolras smiled at him,

"Have a sleep then."

"M'all fucked out."

Enjolras laughed loudly and sat up.

“You still having fun?”

Marius reached out and grabbed Enjolras’ hand,

“You have no idea.”

“Oh I think I do.”

Marius rolled over and sat up as well,

“He’s amazing.”

Enjolras smirked,

“Yeah he is.”

“No I mean…not just in bed. He’s a great guy. You’re lucky.”

“I know. I know he’s incredible.”

Enjolras watched Marius’ face for a moment and lifted his head with a finger under his chin,

“You’ll find someone perfect for you. You will.”

Marius half smiled before being cut off by a yawn. He chuckled and looked away,

“He wore me out.”

Enjolras smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

“Get some sleep then.”

Marius nodded and lay back down. Enjolras watched him for a second then looked toward the bathroom door. He smiled to himself as he heard Grantaire moving about. He climbed from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"R?"

The door opened to Grantaire pulling on a clean pair of underpants. He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and smiled at Enjolras.

"You alright?"

Grantaire spat the toothpaste in the sink and nodded,

"Yeah fine. Why?"

"You knocked him out."

Grantaire smiled and wiped his mouth before leaning up and kissing Enjolras.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Enjolras kissed him again,

"Mmm."

"Still prefer me?"

Enjolras nodded before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him once more. Grantaire pulled away again and smirked,

"Enjolras?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please....please get fucked now?"

Enjolras grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom before turning him round and pushing him against the dresser,

"What about?"

Grantaire gestured to Marius and Enjolras shrugged,

"He can watch."

Grantaire smirked and turned back to the dresser. Enjolras made quick work of his underpants and moments later had two fingers inside the increasingly desperate Grantaire.

"God damn E. Please. Please."

"Shhh I gotcha."

Grantaire rested on his elbows and dropped his head down with a moan as the fingers disappeared and Enjolras began to push in. Grantaire reached behind him to grab Enjolras' hip as he thrust into him,

"Only I get to fuck you. Understand?"

Grantaire nodded and threw his head back; Enjolras covered his mouth with his hand and began attacking his neck with his lips; his fingers dug into Grantaire’s hips as he thrust hard.

"Never ever think that you can have anyone else inside you. You're mine."

The words sent a groan through Grantaire and he rocked back onto Enjolras. It didn't take long after until Enjolras bit down on Grantaire’s shoulder and came with a shudder. Grantaire followed shortly after and collapsed again the dresser.

"Fuck....."

Enjolras chuckled and threw a glance over his shoulder at Marius who was still sleeping,

"You really fucking knocked him out."

Grantaire pushed Enjolras away and turned around,

"Guess I'm just that good."

"Mmm you are."

"Well I did make a career out of it."

Enjolras kissed him again and brushed their noses together.

"I love you so much."

"Quite fond of you too."

Enjolras smiled and yawned,

"Sleep now?"

"Sleep now."

They made their way to the bed and fell in beside the sleeping Marius. Enjolras managed to fling an arm over Grantaire before falling asleep.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Grantaire hummed gently as he made the coffee. He spooned sugar into the mugs and waited for the kettle.

"Mmm morning."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s middle and kissed his neck.

"Someone's cheerful."

"And why shouldn't I be? I got the day off."

"Is that all that's keeping a smile on your face and a-"

He pushed his hips back against Enjolras' crotch,

"A bulge in your pants?"

Enjolras chuckled into Grantaire’s ear before pressing quick kisses to his jaw.

"There might be other things...."

Grantaire smirked and ran his fingers over the bare skin of Enjolras' arms.

"And what pray tell are those things?"

Enjolras pushed forward and began to grind against Grantaire’s ass. Grantaire pushed back and braced himself against the counter,

"Tell me...what makes you...sm...Smile?"

Enjolras let go of Grantaire’s waist to shove his hand down the front of his boxers. Grantaire gasped at the touch and pushed back further.

"I want to fuck you all the time. You know that? I want you 24 hours a day. 7 days a week."

Grantaire sucked on his bottom lip and gripped the countertop tightly. Enjolras wrapped his hand around Grantaire’s hardening cock and sucked on his neck.

"God you drive me so crazy…..”

Enjolras chuckled and bit down on the soft lobe of his ear.

"Would you let me?"

Grantaire moaned,

"Well?"

"Yes. God yes."

He pulled his hand from Grantaire’s shorts and yanked them down before pulling his own to the floor and pushing Grantaire until he was bent over the counter.

"Legs. Move."

Grantaire spread his legs and rested his cheek against the cool of the counter. Enjolras made quick work of opening him; it didn't stop Grantaire from moaning and begging in desperation. Enjolras pushed in slowly pausing only when could go no further. He held Grantaire in place and leant forward to kiss his shoulder.

"I love this. Love you....so much."

Grantaire groaned and pushed back, Enjolras smirked and pulled back; giving Grantaire room to push back again- fucking himself as Enjolras stood still.

"You're desperate for it."

Grantaire could only moan before Enjolras laughed and grabbed his waist to begin thrusting hard into him. They came together; one hand on Grantaire’s shoulder as he pushed back hard, fingers turning white as he gripped the countertop. Neither went back to the now stone cold coffee.

 

The phone rang as Grantaire was reaching the bus stop. He flipped it open and smiled,

"Hello handsome."

"Hi. You alright?"

"Pretty good. I'm headed to someone house right now."

"What about class?"

"Finished early."

"Didn't wanna spend time with me?"

"You are at work."

Enjolras chuckled down the phone,

"So I got a text today."

"Okay..."

"From our friend Marius."

Grantaire smirked despite the skip in his heartbeat at the name,

"He's alive then?"

"Yeah he went into hiding for a bit I think. He wondered if we wanted a coffee."

"How sophisticated."

"I told him Saturday morning would be fine. Figured we could hang out, maybe even spice up the evening a little.”

Grantaire swallowed and looked at the floor, he felt his chest clench with something that he didn't want to address over the phone,

"R?"

"Yeah?"

"You still there?"

He rubbed his face,

"I'm here."

If Enjolras could sense a tone he didn't say anything.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Have a good afternoon."

"Go do art......I love you."

Grantaire smiled,

"I love you too. See you later."

He hung up and looked at the phone in his hand. He sniffed and carried on walking to the bus stop.

 

"Enjolras?"

"In here."

Grantaire dropped his bag and walked into the living room to find Enjolras surrounded by papers, he had one pen in his mouth and one behind his ear as he read through a folder on his lap.

"Hey you."

Enjolras looked up and broke into a smile that still made Grantaire weak.

"You're home late."

"Yeah sorry got carried away. Then the buses...what are you doing?"

Enjolras huffed,

"I have a bitch of a case. I'm exhausted."

"Come have a break."

Enjolras put the folder down and clambered up. He dropped the pen on the sofa and climbed over the papers to give Grantaire a kiss. Grantaire sank into it, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' neck and smiling against his lips. He pulled away and brushed their noses together,

"Hi."

Enjolras smiled again; opening his mouth to say something before being interrupted by his rumbling stomach. Grantaire laughed,

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uhm....12...ish."

"Come on. I'll cook."

"You will cook?"

"I can do more besides suck dick you know."

"Oh you should show me sometime- ow!"

He laughed as Grantaire pulled his ear.

"Okay okay! I yield!"

Grantaire let go of him and smirked,

"Good boy."

He pulled away and looked at Enjolras for a few moments. The man raised his eyebrows,

"What?"

Grantaire smiled and turned pink,

"I just....sometimes I can't believe you actually like me. How I got so lucky."

Enjolras' face softened and he reached out to push a curl behind Grantaire’s ear.

"You weren't the lucky one. Trust me on that."

Grantaire smiled at him before stepping away,

"Food. Have to keep my man happy."

Enjolras grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave,

"Hey. You know you make me happier than anything right?"

Grantaire chewed his lip for a moment,

"Hey!"

He realised what he was doing and smiled,

"Sorry. Sorry yeah."

Enjolras frowned,

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That frown."

Grantaire stepped back,

"What frown?"

"The frown you did when I asked if you knew you made me happy."

Grantaire scratched his nose,

"Nothing. Nothing you're imagining things. Let’s go eat."

"R...."

He turned back to Enjolras,

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

They looked at each other for a moment before Enjolras smiled at him,

"So...we good?"

Grantaire broke into a smile and pulled his arm,

"Come on, food."

Enjolras nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

 

Grantaire chuckled as Enjolras peppered kisses all over his jaw,

"What's your game Mr?"

Enjolras smiled moved over more to cover Grantaire; pinning him to the bed.

"Just showing my affection."

"For my face?"

"It's a good face."

Grantaire laughed,

"There are many that would disagree with you there."

"There are many that are wrong."

He pressed kisses to Grantaire’s throat; his hands inching down toward his boxers. Grantaire squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his hand,

"Stop. Stop."

Enjolras looked up and smirked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just...not in the mood."

 Enjolras sat up and frowned,

"Since when are you not in the mood?"

Grantaire scratched his neck,

"I'm just....I mean does it always have to be about sex? Can't we go one day without it?"

Enjolras stared at him,

"What is wrong with you today?"

"There's nothing wrong with me I just don't want to have sex right now. It's not a crime."

Enjolras grabbed his arm,

"Calm down. We don't need to have sex its fine."

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair,

"Sorry. Sorry....I need a smoke."

He climbed from the bed and grabbed his shirt. Enjolras jumped from the bed as well.

"R...stop. Just-"

"It's fine. It’s fine just let me go out for a bit."

They stared at one another for a moment before Grantaire leant up and pressed a quick kiss to Enjolras' lips.

"Everything is fine. Go to bed. I'll be back in a bit."

Enjolras reached out for him again and missed as he slipped from the bedroom. He stared at the door in shock until he heard the front door slam.

 

Grantaire sat at the end of the bed; he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He looked back up at the sleeping Enjolras and wiped his now tear stained cheek. Enjolras shifted slightly, Grantaire moved slightly and sighed. He watched Enjolras sleeping until the man stirred and rolled over to where Grantaire would be sleeping. When his outstretched hand hit the empty bed he woke up.

"R?"

He rolled back onto his back and opened his eyes slowly.

"R?"

Grantaire sniffed,

"I'm here."

Enjolras sat up slowly and looked at the clock,

"Where have you been?"

"I uh....I went out."

"Are you okay?"

Grantaire looked at him for a moment before shaking his head,

"No. No not really."

Enjolras climbed over to him and ran his thumb over Grantaire’s cheek,

"What's going on? Talk to me. Did...did I do something?"

Grantaire pushed his hand away and put his head in his own.

"No...No no you didn't."

Enjolras pulled Grantaire’s hands away again and picked his head up,

"R you need to talk to me. I need to know how to help you."

Grantaire shook his head,

"I just...."

He looked up at Enjolras and felt his chest clench painfully,

"I don't...I don't..."

"What?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"Please just leave it. Please?"

Fighting every instinct he had, Enjolras nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"I just wanna sleep okay?"

Enjolras kissed his head and manoeuvred them back into the bed,

"Go to sleep then. I'm here."

Grantaire buried his face into Enjolras' chest and willed his brain to shut up.

 

"Are you alright?"

Grantaire looked up and smiled,

"I am super. How are you?"

Enjolras watched him pack his bag and frowned,

"Are we just gonna ignore last night or...?"

Grantaire looked down at the bag before him and sniffed,

"I had a rough day. It's fine."

Enjolras swallowed,

"I love you."

Grantaire looked up at him and smiled; he walked over to the man and put his arms around his waist.

"I love you so much. And I'm sorry that you had to deal with the bullshit that is my psyche. But just know that it's fine.

I'm fine. And we...”

He pressed a kiss to Enjolras' temple,

"We are fine."

Enjolras looked at him and put his arms around Grantaire’s neck.

"You're a complicated one. You know that?"

Grantaire smirked,

"Sorry."

Enjolras kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"Go on. Go to school. I'll see you later."

Grantaire took a moment before pulling away and nodding.

"Go to work."

He leant up and kissed Enjolras quickly before grabbing his bag and leaving the flat.

 

"Eponine. It's uh....its Enjolras."

"Enjolras.....hi. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Grantaire."

Eponine sighed,

"What did you do?"

Enjolras started,

"Nothing. Nothing I...look I'm worried about him he's...different."

“Different how?”

“I can’t explain.”

“He is my best friend, if there is something wrong with him you need to tell me now.”

“He didn’t want to have sex...which okay sounds ridiculous and its making me sound like an asshole and a douche but….he always wants to have sex. And he was crying, he left and he went out and he was crying and I am trying….I’m trying to make it better but I can’t. I don’t know how to…and I know that you and I are hardly friends but I didn’t know who else to ask.”

"He's sad."

"Yeah I mean I don't know-"

"No Enjolras...he's sad. He's depressed he's...he gets like this every now and then. All you can do is just ride it out and be there."

"That's it? That's your advice? Be there for him?"

"Look I know him better than you do alright? Trust me. There's nothing you can do. Just.....he'll get it together in a few days."

Enjolras cleared his throat,

"Why is he like that?"

"It's just...who he is. Always has been. He gets something into his head, something bothers him and he just….falls apart. He was like it when you guys had that big falling out- before you got together? He was a nightmare.”

The knock on the door made her jump and she sat up straight.

“Look I gotta go. He loves you. He does. Just don't forget that alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah...thanks Eponine."

"No problem."

She hung up and sighed she pulled her hoodie around her and headed to the door. She pulled it open and smiled at Grantaire before noticing his puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"Grantaire....what's wrong?"

He hitched the bag up on his shoulder and sniffed,

“Sorry…I needed to talk to someone.”

“Baby what is it?”

Grantaire looked at her as fresh tears made their way down his face.

“He’s in love with someone else.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Eponine stared at him for a full minute before stepping aside and letting him in. She stopped him before he got into the living room and shook her head,

"What do you mean he's in love with someone else? That makes....literally no sense."

Grantaire sighed and looked at her,

"I just....know he is."

"Has he said anything that would maybe lead you to thinking this?"

Grantaire shook himself loose and threw himself onto the sofa, his bag landed with a thump on the floor as he hugged a cushion to his chest.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Eponine put her hands on her hips and sighed,

"No frankly. You can explain to me what the hell is going on."

Grantaire pursed his lips together before angrily brushing a tear away.

"He loves him. I know he does."

"Who? Who loves who?"

"Enjolras. He's in love with someone else."

"I highly doubt that's true."

"What do you know?"

"I know that he just phoned me worried about you and why you're so sad."

Grantaire looked at her and hugged the cushion tighter,

"He knows I know."

Eponine pinched the bridge of her nose,

"You infuriate me."

Grantaire huffed,

"I am heartbroken here you callous cow."

Eponine sat next to him and put her arms around him, he shook her off and she punched his arm,

"Let me cuddle you you little shit."

He gave up and leant against her as she held him,

"Now calm down and talk to me. Who is he in love with?"

Grantaire sniffed,

"Marius."

Eponine scrunched her nose up,

"Marius? Who the hell is Marius?"

Grantaire wiped his eyes again,

"You met him at the dinner at mi-at Enjolras'. He's a lawyer.....black hair...tall-"

Eponine clicked her fingers,

"Intelligent nostrils."

"What the fuck Eponine?"

Grantaire put his head in his hands then let out a chuckle,

"Actually yeah.....fuck he's so smart and sweet and has an actual future and they've known each other forever and who I was kidding to think someone like that would ever love a....two bit whore like me. I'm a waste of space. I should just....go back to the old job and let some nutjob-ow!"

Eponine grabbed his chin and turned his face,

"You are not a waste of space. You have no idea of your worth. He does not deserve you."

Tears fell freely from Grantaire’s eyes as Eponine let go of him and pulled him into another hug,

"He loves you. He loves you. He told me himself."

"Then why does he always seem so much happier with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

Grantaire pulled away again and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I shouldn't have fucked him. And I shouldn't have told Enjolras that I fucked him and I certainly shouldn't have instigated the dual fucking."

Eponine shook her head,

"You....you guys....?"

"We had a threesome.....twice....and now he's coming over at the weekend and Enjolras is happy when he's there."

"Marius is his friend...I'm sure that there are a lot of feelings between them but baby...he loves you. He's in love with you."

Grantaire shrugged and picked at a thread on the cushion,

"Grantaire....you love him?"

"More than life."

Eponine tucked a curl behind Grantaire’s ear,

"Then go talk to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"What if he just says I'm right and leaves me?"

"Somehow I don't think he's gonna leave you. He fought for you. You need to do the same."

Grantaire looked at her for a moment before sighing,

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Eponine was silent for a moment,

"Don't you think you should see him? He's worried about you."

"He is?"

"He phoned me earlier....he's worried. This doesn’t sound like something a man who’s in love with someone else would do."

Grantaire shook his head,

"I just don't see why he would even want me."

"You have no idea how much people love you. How much he loves you.....go fight for him."

Grantaire nodded,

"Yeah I should....I will..."

Eponine ran her fingers through Grantaire’s hair,

"He does love you. And you love him. The novelty of Marius will wear off and he'll see what he has. How lucky he is."

"Promise?"

"If he doesn't I'll kill him."

Grantaire smiled and looked down,

"I don't wanna lose him."

"Then don't. Go get him."

Grantaire nodded and leant against Eponine’s shoulder as she stroked his hair again.

 

Grantaire heard the chuckle and froze. He put his bag down quietly and shut the front the door gently. He could hear Enjolras' voice in the front room and leant against the wall to listen.

"I know I can't believe it finally happened. Feels like freedom."

He laughed again at something the person said,

"I just can't wait to tell him it's over. I want my life back."

Grantaire felt his chest clench painfully and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah no kidding. I'm gonna block his number."

Another laugh.

"We'll go and celebrate getting our life together."

Grantaire rubbed his face and walked into the living room to see Enjolras sat on the chair. He smiled at him and stood by the wall,

"Yeah absolutely. John I'm gonna give you a call back later my other half just walked in. Yeah I will do. Have a good night. Bye."

He hung up the phone and dropped it on the coffee table,

"Hey you."

Grantaire smiled again,

"Hey. Who was on the phone?"

Enjolras stood up and walked toward Grantaire,

"John from work. The client I told you about with the huge case settled today. This means I don’t have to go to court. This means I can spend more time with you."

He touched Grantaire’s nose and smiled,

"How was your day?"

Grantaire watched his face for a few moments before wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing his face into Enjolras' neck.

"Hey, what's up?"

Enjolras held him tightly and tangled fingers in his hair,

"What's happened?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"I love you."

Enjolras held him at arm’s length,

"I love you too. Are you alright?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"That you love me."

Enjolras smiled and put a hand against Grantaire’s cheek,

"I love you."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

Grantaire leant into the touch,

"I just needed to hear it."

"R?"

"Yeah?"

Enjolras leant in and kissed him before resting their foreheads together,

"I am yours. And you are mine. That's not changing. I'm so in love with you. Please don't forget that alright?"

Grantaire nodded,

"What are you thinking?"

Grantaire chewed his lip for a moment,

"You would've destroyed him in court."

Enjolras broke into a grin.

"With you by my side?"

"I'm not a lawyer."

"No....but you're my everything."

Grantaire smiled again and fiddled with the zip on Enjolras' hoodie.

"I don't...."

"What?"

Grantaire paused, so desperate so tell him. To tell him to stay away from Marius. To pound his fists against his chest and scream that he loved him more and they belong together. He felt the words on his tongue and they burned. So instead he swallowed and shook his head,

"I don't know how I got so lucky."

Enjolras chuckled and kissed him again.

"I do rather believe that I am the lucky one."

He kissed his lips before pressing another one to his forehead. Grantaire smiled at him and hugged him again, pressing his head into the curve of his shoulder and fingering the short hairs at the base of his skull.

"I'll show you forever.....how much I love you."

Enjolras smiled at the words and held him tighter still.

 

The rain hammered against the window as they lay in bed. Grantaire chewed his lip as his mind raced. He felt Enjolras' fingers trail over his hip and smirked,

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras moved closer and pressed a quick kiss to Grantaire’s temple,

"Trying to seduce you."

"You have to try?"

Enjolras turned on his side and leant up on his elbow, his hand moved from Grantaire’s hip to his face where he stroked his cheek gently,

"What's on your mind?"

Grantaire watched Enjolras' lips before speaking,

"You. Me....our future."

"Yeah? What's it like?"

"Endless."

"Mm I like the sound of that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're not the only one who thinks about it."

"What do you think of our future?"

Enjolras shifted down and rolled over so he was covering Grantaire’s body with his own and rested his chin on Grantaire’s chest.

"I think about us, in front of all our friends, celebrating our 20th anniversary. And being in our home somewhere in the country. And me,"

He took Grantaire’s hand in his,

"Taking this hand in mine as I put a ring on it."

Grantaire smiled,

"You think about marrying me?"

Enjolras sat up and straddled Grantaire’s hips,

"Of course I do. I think about marrying you, and having a family with you. And growing old with you."

"Why?"

Enjolras frowned,

"Why what?"

"Why would you want that with me?"

Enjolras chuckled,

"Hmm I wonder? Maybe because I love you?"

"I don't understand why."

Enjolras felt his heart break slightly as he saw the sadness in Grantaire’s eyes,

"You're the love of my life. That's why."

"But why? I mean you're so amazing and I'm so...useless."

"Hey. You are not...Grantaire you're amazing."

"I'm not."

"To me you are."

"Really?"

"You really have no idea how much you mean to me do you?"

"Do you blame me? I mean...I'm..."

"Perfect."

"No. Enjolras. Far from-"

Enjolras put a finger on his lips,

"You are prefect to me. Okay?"

Grantaire blinked and nodded. Enjolras removed his finger and trailed it down Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire swallowed before grabbing Enjolras by the shirt and pulling him down to kiss him; rolling them over and pulling Enjolras' legs to wrap around his waist. He looked down at Enjolras and smiled briefly before leaning down to kiss him again.

 

The hiss at the first finger reminded them that it's usually Enjolras in control; but not that night. Grantaire needed to feel him; he needed to be the one to make him fall apart. The grip around his bicep tightened and Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead.

"Easy...almost ready."

Enjolras nodded and moved his hips as a third finger was pushed in,

"Remember the first time I did this? Remember how it was? You letting me in? Fuck I fell for you all over again...."

He curled his fingers and Enjolras groaned,

"Bingo."

He pulled his fingers free and Enjolras' tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"You ready?"

Enjolras nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Good boy."

Enjolras' smirk turned into a gasp as Grantaire held his hip and pushed in slowly. Enjolras gripped the sheets and swore loudly,

"Shh shh shh. Just a bit more."

Grantaire pushed forward and began kissing Enjolras' neck keeping still until the gasps turned to moans, then began to move. He leant on one hand and turned Enjolras' face to his before kissing him again. The lack of space between them trapped Enjolras' cock; the friction making him harder than he ever remembered being. Grantaire leant back onto his knees and pulled Enjolras' legs up higher. He rested a hand on Enjolras' chest before thrusting harder.

"No one is ever gonna love you as much as I do. No one."

Enjolras wrapped one hand around himself and the other on Grantaire’s wrist.

"No one. No one will worship you like me."

Enjolras groaned as Grantaire changed his angle and thrust in again.

"Remember that...remember that."

He surged forward and kissed him again before pulling out completely and climbing from the bed to sit on the edge. Enjolras caught his breath for a moment before climbing from the bed and standing before him. Grantaire held his hips and looked up at him,

"You're so beautiful."

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and climbed onto his lap. He positioned himself and helped Grantaire enter him again. He let a moan slip from his lips as he rocked back and forth. Grantaire’s hands found Enjolras' hair and tangled in them as he moaned in time with Enjolras' movements.

"Tell me again. Tell me again."

Enjolras moaned, his fingers curling around Grantaire’s curls,

"I love you. I love you."

Grantaire kissed him hard, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he thrust upwards into Enjolras, causing him to cry out as he came between them.

"Get on the bed."

Enjolras groaned as he climbed from him and fell back on the bed. Grantaire grabbed his shirt and wiped the mess from his stomach before pulling Enjolras' legs up again and pushing in once more. He pounded in to him as Enjolras moaned freely. Suddenly he dropped down and kissed Enjolras deeply,

"You're mine. Only mine."

Enjolras nodded,

"I'm yours."

Grantaire smiled and thrust in a couple more times before coming with a shout. He collapsed against Enjolras and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"I'm yours R. I've always been yours."

 

The rain hadn’t stopped when Enjolras woke up. He looked out at the window for a few minutes before looking over to the sleeping man next to him. He smiled and leant over to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Grantaire shifted slightly but didn't wake. Enjolras watched him for a while before climbing from the bed and grabbing his sweatpants. He picked up his phone and made his way to the kitchen. He had just turned on the kettle when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Combeferre."

"You're up early."

"Haven't been to sleep yet."

"Hot date huh?"

"I wish. Been with Marius all night."

"Yeah? He alright?"

"Not really."

Enjolras stopped,

"What happened? Is he hurt?"

Combeferre sighed,

"No. Not....okay. He didn't want me to tell you...”

"Well now you have to."

"Just don't freak out alright?"

"Why do I keep hearing that sentence when it comes to Marius?"

"What?"

"Nothing...what's the problem?"

"It's actually you who might have the problem."

"Meaning what?"

Combeferre sighed again,

"Marius....Marius is in love. With your boyfriend."

Enjolras dropped down onto a chair,

"Oh...."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Enjolras? Enjolras you still there?"

Enjolras rubbed his face,

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah....yeah he's got feelings for him."

"Feelings? Enjolras this.....this is more than feelings. This is him not eating, not sleeping...crying all the time because he hates himself. This is....this is love."

"So what? What am I supposed to do? Step aside and let him take him?"

"No of course not but I need to know."

"Know what?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Enjolras stared at the floor until his eyes blurred,

"Nothing. I'm not gonna do anything."

"Are you going to talk to Marius?"

"No. No......not if he stays away."

"Enjolras-"

"Grantaire is mine. There's nothing else to it. He's mine."

"Enjolras calm down."

"I am calm. I am perfectly calm. And I am calmly informing you that he won't win this."

"Win this? It isn't a contest."

"No. It's not."

"He's not doing this to hurt you."

"No he's doing this to destroy what I have."

"Enjolras he's your friend. One of your oldest friends."

"I don't care. Grantaire is mine. End of story."

He didn't wait to hear what Combeferre was saying. He hung up and slammed the phone on the table. Standing up he rubbed his face and tried to clear his head. He took a moment before finishing the coffees and taking them upstairs, ignoring the phone as it vibrated on the table.

 

Enjolras sat on the edge of the bed and watched Grantaire sleep. He moved a curl from his face and pressed a kiss in its wake. Grantaire stirred and opened his eyes slowly,

"Mmm what time is it?"

Enjolras ran his hand through the man’s hair,

"Early."

"Are you alright?"

Enjolras nodded and stroked Grantaire’s cheek,

"You are so beautiful."

Grantaire pushed him away with a groan and rolled over,

"It's too early for your lies."

Enjolras couldn't help but smirk as he climbed onto the bed and covered Grantaire’s body with his own,

"Hey...don't roll away from me boy!"

Grantaire snorted and laughed into the pillow before turning to face him again,

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Enjolras took a moment to look at him before breaking into a grin and pressing kisses over his face and neck,

"I...Enjolras...I haven't even had coffee."

Enjolras laughed and pressed another kiss to his head before rolling off him and kneeling on the bed. Grantaire rolled over and sat up to grab the mug beside the bed and take a deep gulp. He smiled at Enjolras and put the mug back down,

"So why the good mood?"

Enjolras grinned and moved over to rest against the headboard.

"I can't be in a good mood?"

"You can always be in a good mood but it’s barely 8am on a Saturday and you're all over me."

"Maybe last night was so good I'm eager to relive it."

Grantaire bit his lip and crawled over to him so he could straddle his thighs. Enjolras ran his hands up Grantaire’s arms and linked them around his neck; pulling him down for a kiss. He paused against his lips for a moment,

"Good morning love."

Grantaire pushed his hands through Enjolras' hair as he pressed their lips together. Enjolras moaned happily as he pulled the man closer and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Enjolras was smiling,

"Let’s go out."

"Sorry?"

"For breakfast. Let’s go out."

Grantaire sat back and put his hands against Enjolras' chest,

"Why?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"Because we both have the day off and I can't think of a better way to spend it than with you."

Grantaire shifted slightly and looked away,

"Thought you had plans for today already."

"Like what?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"Thought you were seeing Marius today."

Enjolras felt his chest clench painfully,

"No. I'm with you today."

"Me huh? Seems like a poor swap."

Enjolras frowned and pulled Grantaire down to hug him;

"Don't ever say that."

Grantaire closed his eyes and moved himself so he was pressed against the man, his face buried in his neck as his hand found his hair again. He squeezed his eyes shut and decided that if this was the day Enjolras dumped him he was going to enjoy it. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras' throat and sat up again,

"I want pancakes."

Enjolras grinned,

"Then pancakes you shall get."

Grantaire smiled and brushed his thumb against Enjolras' cheek.

"Shower then food."

Enjolras nodded before grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to the palm.

"We're gonna have a great day."

"Yeah...yeah. I'm just gonna get ready."

Enjolras smiled at him as he climbed from the bed and headed to the bathroom. His smile remained until he heard the door shut.

 

Grantaire watched the man on the street as he made the puppets before him dance. People had stopped to give him money; making him dance with them more enthusiastically. Enjolras watched Grantaire for a moment before taking a sip of coffee,

"You wanna go see him?"

Grantaire turned his head back to Enjolras,

"Hmm?"

"The man over there. You're watching him awful closely."

"Oh...sorry. What were you saying?"

Enjolras smirked,

"I wasn’t saying anything. Just watching."

Grantaire shifted,

"The puppet man is more interesting."

Enjolras grabbed his arm,

"Hey. What is wrong with you?"

Grantaire rubbed his face,

"Can you just.....can you just do it already? You don't have to take a day to prepare me. I'm not a child."

Enjolras sat up and frowned,

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Don't do that. Don't act like you don't know."

"I....I really don’t. Have I upset you?"

Grantaire took a breath and ran a hand though his hair,

"Please just do it."

Enjolras huffed,

"Look if I pissed you off then I'm sorry, but I have no-"

"Just fucking dump me already. I know you want to."

Enjolras sat back in shock. Grantaire shook his head and stood up; ignoring the glances from the other customers,

"I'm gonna do you a solid right now and just go."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but could only watch as Grantaire left the shop. He stood and dropped some money on the table before chasing him out into the street,

"Grantaire. GRANTAIRE STOP."

Grantaire turned a corner into an alley and waited. Enjolras ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders,

"Grantaire what the fuck? Like....seriously what the fuck?"

"I know okay?"

"Know what?"

Grantaire gasped as the tears came,

"I know you love him. And I get it, I do. I mean you guys have been friends for a long time and I just....look I get it and I’ll go. Just-"

"I love who? Can you please just talk enough to make sense please?"

"Marius. I know you love him I can see it in your eyes."

Enjolras opened his mouth in shock and shook his head,

"I don't...I don't..."

"Please don't lie to me."

Enjolras shook his head and grabbed Grantaire by the shoulders,

"Listen to me. Listen. I do not. Do. Not. Love Marius. I have never loved Marius and I never will. I love you. I have loved you for the past 10 months. And I am so sorry. So sorry that you felt like I loved somebody else. Because I can't even imagine looking at anyone else ever again. Let alone love them."

Grantaire shook his head,

"No I know it.....I know it. I saw how you were with him. You wanted him in our-"

"I don't. I don't want him. It's over. That was stupid and selfish and...It’s over okay? He's not in this. We are in this and that's all I want."

Grantaire gripped Enjolras' jacket and sobbed,

"Promise me. Promise me you aren't lying. I love you too much for you to be lying."

Enjolras pulled him in and hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down Grantaire’s face and soaked into Enjolras' collar.

"I love you. I love you."

Grantaire pulled away and put a hand on each side of Enjolras' head, pulling him closer to press their foreheads together.

"You really don't love him?"

"Compared to you I nothing him."

Grantaire shook his head again and Enjolras kissed him,

"You are the most important thing in my life. Please don't let this fall apart."

Grantaire looked at him,

"But he's there now. I can't ask you to-"

"He's gone. He's not in our life anymore."

"I can't ask you to cut someone from your life after all those years. Not for me."

"He's gone. He's gone."

Enjolras held him tightly again, pressing his face into Grantaire’s curls as the man shook in his arms.

"Shh shh shh. It's alright. He's gone now."

 

"Well this explains why you've been so distant. So sad. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Grantaire shifted his head slightly,

"I was scared I was right."

"What did you think was gonna happen?"

"I thought you would try to break it gently. At first I wanted to get out before you had the chance. Then I decided to let it play out....that way I would get more time with you."

Enjolras sighed and rubbed Grantaire’s back. They'd shifted together on the sofa until Grantaire had his face pressed into Enjolras' chest and their legs lay tangled. Grantaire moved his head again so he was lying over Enjolras' heart and listened to the steady beat. He gripped the man’s shirt again and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired E."

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s curls,

"I'm not surprised. Go to sleep. I’ll be here."

They lay in silence for a while before Enjolras spoke,

"Nothing will break us. Nothing. You are mine and I am yours and that's all there is to it."

Grantaire nodded before pressing a kiss to Enjolras' chest, his eyes already closed.

 

When Enjolras opened his eyes the room was growing dark. The TV was playing a film Enjolras was sure he'd seen before and Grantaire was still wrapped around him and fast asleep. Enjolras blinked a few times and looked at his watch, 4:27pm flashed at him and he started slightly; Grantaire had been asleep for nearly six hours and he had been gone for three. He moved Grantaire as gently as he could and climbed from the sofa. He picked up the throw from the chair and covered the sleeping man before stretching and heading to the kitchen.

 

"Enjolras?"

Grantaire sat up slowly and yawned,

"Enjolras?"

He turned at the sounds coming from the kitchen and climbed from the mess of blankets. He shuffled toward the noise and stopped in the doorway. Enjolras was checking something in the oven before standing and turning around. He broke into a smile and leant against the counter,

"You're awake."

Grantaire smiled and looked down,

"Yeah I uh....needed it I guess."

Enjolras walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, he kissed the top of his head before resting his chin there,

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. More...myself."

He pulled away suddenly and groaned,

"You must think I'm such an asshole."

Enjolras chuckled,

"I think you're a lot of things. That is not one of them."

Grantaire looked up at him and smirked; he reached out and put a hand on Enjolras' cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Enjolras leant into the touch before leaning down and kissing him.

"I made some food, figured you'd be hungry."

"I uh....yeah. I am."

Enjolras took his hand and pressed his lips to it,

"Come on. Food."

Grantaire nodded,

"Food."

 

Grantaire checked the time before crossing the road and heading toward the library. He was about to push the door open when he heard his name. He turned around and felt his stomach clench at the sight of Marius sitting on a bench.

"Marius. Hi...”

The man stood up and walked over to him,

"Hi. How've you been?"

Grantaire scratched his neck,

"Uh...good. You?"

Marius shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets,

"I haven't heard from you in a while."

Grantaire took a small step back and cleared his throat,

"Yeah it's been.....I've been busy. Sorry."

Marius smiled,

"Don't be. It's alright. As long as you're....alright."

Grantaire watched him for a moment and frowned,

"I'm fine."

Marius bit his lip and rubbed Grantaire’s arm,

"It's good to see you."

Grantaire sniffed and moved back slightly again.

"Why are you...I mean you don't study here?"

Marius ran a hand through his hair,

"No I'm meeting someone here. They study here so....you have class today?"

"This morning. I'm just gonna pick up some books then Enjolras is picking me up."

"Is he.....is he alright?"

Grantaire nodded and pushed his hair back, forcing his wool cap further back. Marius laughed and pulled it forward,

"You're losing your hat there."

Grantaire breathed out a laugh and rearranged it. Marius had just rested his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder when it happened. Before Grantaire could even process that He was there he had been pushed aside. He turned his head just in time to see Enjolras swing for Marius; landing a punch square on his jaw that sent the man to the ground with a thump.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP. ENJOLRAS STOP."

Grantaire pulled at him to stop the punches only to be shoved back as Enjolras turned on Marius again,

"You call this staying away?! YOU CALL THIS LEAVING HIM ALONE?"

Marius pushed him back hard and scrambled to his feet,

"I didn't plan this. I'm not stalking him."

"Bullshit you knew he was here."

Grantaire pulled at Enjolras until he stepped away and Marius had a chance to wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose.

"I didn't know."

"Fuck you. You knew what you were doing. I warned you Marius. I warned you to stay away from him."

Grantaire pushed Enjolras again before grabbing his head,

"Enjolras stop. Look at me. Stop."

It took a few moments for Enjolras to look at Grantaire, when he finally did he took a deep breath,

"You with me?"

Enjolras nodded briefly and Grantaire gripped his neck briefly before turning back to Marius,

"Marius?"

The man looked at him before his eyes darted back to Enjolras,

"Marius look at me."

"So he can attack me again?"

Enjolras lunged forward,

"I'll fucking kill you."

Grantaire pushed Enjolras back again,

"ENJOLRAS STOP."

The library door opened and Courfeyrac ran down the stairs,

"R what that hell is going on?"

Grantaire looked at him in relief, one hand still holding onto Enjolras' shirt.

"Courf can you make sure Marius is alright I need to-"

"Say no more. Go."

Grantaire looked back at Marius one last time before pushing Enjolras back,

"You. Walk. Now."

"No I'm not finished with him."

"Oh yeah you are. Go. Now."

He pushed Enjolras again and the two walked toward the car. He threw a look back to see Courfeyrac examining Marius before pushing Enjolras to the car.

"You wanna tell me what the FUCK that was all about?"

Enjolras clenched his jaw and tried to look anywhere but at Grantaire,

"I told him to stay away."

"Why? It's been weeks since I thought you guys-"

Enjolras cut him off with a laugh,

"You really think that's still it?"

"Then tell me. Tell me why you attacked one of your best friends."

"He tried to take what's mine."

"What's yours?"

"I told him to stay away. As soon as I found out I told him. I told him it would never happen."

"Found out what? Enjolras cut the crap and just-"

"He's in love with you."

Grantaire took a step back,

"He.....you beat the crap out of him for that? The hell is wrong with you?"

Enjolras smacked the side of the car,

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU. YOU'RE MINE."

Grantaire jumped; panic began to rise in his throat. He'd never seen Enjolras so angry.

"Go home Enjolras."

"You're coming with me."

"You think I'm getting in that car with you like this?"

"I'm not leaving you here with him. He's not getting you."

"Go. Home. I'll see you there."

"Come with me."

"No."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before dropping the keys on the hood of the car.

"Fine."

He stormed off leaving Grantaire shaking in the car park.

 

He was attacked as soon as he opened the front door. Enjolras pushed him against it and began kissing his face,

"I'm sorry I yelled I'm sorry."

Grantaire pushed him back,

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras lurched forward again and grabbed his face,

"Making everything better."

Grantaire pushed him back hard,

"You think coming on to me will make it better?"

"I know I shouldn't have yelled and I'm sor-"

"Yelled? Enjolras what the fuck is wrong with you? You beat the hell out of one of your best friends for something he can't control."

"Don't start with that shit you hated him when you thought he and I were together."

"I didn't beat him up."

"So I lost my temper what's the problem?"

Grantaire scoffed and pushed past him into the living room,

"Grantaire I gave him warning. I told him not to go after what's mine."

"I AM NOT YOURS."

Enjolras stopped,

"Yes you are you said it."

"I AM A HUMAN BEING I AM NOT YOURS TO KEEP."

"Don't. Don't do that."

Grantaire rubbed his face,

"I don't even know who you are anymore. What's gonna happen next? Am I gonna piss you off and you beat me?"

Enjolras snapped in shock,

"I would never hurt you. I love you. I love you so much."

"Do you? Or do you just want to own me? You scared the shit out of me today."

Enjolras turned around and ran his hands through his hair,

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck."

Grantaire looked at the floor before taking a breath,

"I just came to get some stuff. I'm gonna stay with Courfeyrac for a couple days. I think....I think we need some space."

Enjolras spun back round,

"No. No no no no you can't go. You can't...I can't have ruined this. Please don't say I ruined this. Please stay."

Grantaire shook his head,

"I can't be here with you now. You've changed."

"I can change back. I won't say those things anymore. I won't say it."

He had made his way over to Grantaire and was fisting his hands in the man’s shirt,

"Please don't leave."

Grantaire sniffed as he tried to keep the tears from spilling,

"I don't know who you are anymore....I don't know how to be around you."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

Grantaire shook his head again and pulled away.

"I'll call you."

He walked from the room and ran upstairs. Enjolras stood in silence staring at the floor. He could hear Grantaire upstairs going through rooms before coming back down. He stood in the doorway for a moment and Enjolras looked at him.

"Please."

"I'll call you later."

"I love you."

Grantaire hitched the bag up onto his shoulder,

"The car is outside. I'll give you a call when I'm there."

Enjolras nodded; swallowing the lump in his throat and looked at the ground. Grantaire watched him for a moment before leaving the house. Enjolras shut his eyes and clenched his fists, his breath coming in short huffs before he picked up the glass on the coffee table and threw it against the wall with a yell. The glass shattered, sending pieces everywhere. Enjolras turned again, sending photo frames and books to the floor before sinking down himself and screaming until his throat hurt too much to carry on.

 

Courfeyrac turned the kettle on as he heard the door open,

"Feel better?"

Grantaire zipped his hoodie up and shook his head,

"No. Shower did nothing."

He flopped into a chair and sniffed hard before pinching his nose as the tears started again. Courfeyrac stopped what he was doing and sat next to Grantaire.

"R come on. It's not like you guys are over. You're gonna make up."

"Are we? He changed Courf. He...he has this side to him that terrifies me. How long until he turns on me? What happens if I come to you and I'm....I don't think I can do it."

Courfeyrac rubbed his back slowly,

"He loves you. The blind woman down the road can see that."

"He beat his best friend."

"He thought he was gonna lose you."

"That's no excuse. He just.....Jesus he just snapped. I've never seen that side of him. He's so possessive. I mean he was like that in private, he'd tell me I was his and that no one else was allowed to have me but I thought....I thought it was just...a sex thing. But he's really....scary."

"There'll be a reason."

"Really?"

"Come on."

He pulled Grantaire into a hug and kissed the top of his head,

"It'll be better in the morning."

Grantaire nodded before sitting up,

"Was Marius alright?"

"He was fine. Nothing broken...he's gonna bruise up pretty well but he'll be alright. He's a good guy."

"Yeah...that's the problem. He's a good guy. He's a sweet guy. He's.....I hated him so much and all he did was fall for me. I feel like a douche."

"You gonna talk to him?"

Grantaire groaned,

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Tomorrow I'll.....I'll see him."

"And Enjolras?"

Grantaire looked away,

"Guess I have to."

"You want to. You want him."

Grantaire nodded,

"Yeah.....yeah."

"Go call him. I'll be here."

Grantaire nodded and stood up,

"Thank you."

Courfeyrac waved him away,

"It's what I'm here for."

Grantaire squeezed his shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

 

"Grantaire?"

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright? You sound weird."

"I'm okay......Come home?"

"No....not tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For....for yelling at you. For...scaring you."

"You're still not sorry for the right things. You're still not sorry for Marius."

"I'm not gonna apologise for that."

"Then I'm not coming home."

"Grantaire please...."

"No. You have no idea do you? How bad this is. I'm....I'm scared of what you're gonna do to me"

"Don't say that. I would never...."

"I was just calling to let you know I'm alright. And to check on you."

"I swear I would never hurt you. I can make this up to you."

"I just.....I need some time okay?"

"Don't leave me."

"Take care of yourself okay? Be safe."

"Grantaire..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Grantaire please-"

He hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed before falling back and rubbing his face. He picked the phone up again and typed out a message before grabbing the blanket and covering himself.

 

"Up."

"Fuck off."

"Get up now."

"Courfeyrac fuck off."

There was silence for a moment then Courfeyrac dropped down onto the lump in the bed that contained Grantaire,

"Get off me you dick."

"You need to get out of bed and go see him it's been two days."

"No."

"Get up or I start making things weird."

Grantaire was silent for a minute and Courfeyrac sighed,

"Alright I warned you."

Grantaire felt him shift around then heard a zip undo.

"Okay fuck I'll get up."

"Yeah that's what I thought. And shower you stink."

Grantaire sat up and pushed him off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked over to his phone and saw three new messages, each from Enjolras. Each one begging him to come home. He sighed and typed out a reply before shuffling off to the bathroom.

 

Grantaire groaned and pulled his hat down a bit more. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door opened, Grantaire half smiled at the man and stood slightly straighter,

"Hi Marius."

Marius leant against the doorframe, one hand against his ribs,

“What are you doing here Grantaire?”

“I uh…..I wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m sorry it took a bit….”

Marius stepped aside,

“Better come in then.”

Grantaire nodded and followed him into the house; the memories of the last time he was there played through his mind and he shook his head to rid them.

“You look…”

“Shit? I feel it.”

Grantaire blushed and looked down. Marius sat on the sofa slowly and gestured for Grantaire to follow.

“I’m sorry for what happened….for what he did.”

Marius looked at him for a moment,

“It’s not your fault. It’s not your responsibility…..what he does.”

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t……encouraged things you might have felt differently and he wouldn’t have felt the need to-“

“Are….are you blaming yourself for me falling in love with you?”

Grantaire looked at him,

“No…….maybe? I’m sorry I’m not used to people…..liking me.”

Marius chuckled then groaned,

“Oh god Marius your face.”

Grantaire moved over and touched his cheek gently,

“He really did a number on you huh? I hate him for that.”

“No you don’t. You love him. You love him like I love you.”

Grantaire brushed his thumb over Marius’ lip making the man wince,

“Fuck him.”

Marius sighed and took Grantaire’s hand in his,

“I wish you mean these things. God how I wish you did.”

“I don’t know what to do Marius.”

Marius put a hand behind Grantaire’s neck and pulled their foreheads together,

“I love you Grantaire. And that’s my problem. And it’s something I have to deal with. But you….you love Enjolras. And he loves you. You two are….you belong together.”

Grantaire shook his head,

“He’s different. He changed and he scares me.”

“He loves you. He’s never loved anyone like he loves you.”

“He’s treating me like I’m some…object he can own.”

“And what’s the alternative huh?”

“You?”

Marius sighed again and replaced his forehead with his lips. He kissed Grantaire’s forehead then his temple,

“You really think that will make everything better?”

“You love me.”

“Ohh you have no idea.”

Grantaire smiled sadly and sat back, Marius looked away for a moment then looked back,

“You don’t love me though.”

“I could.”

“Nah….you couldn’t. Not in the same way.”

“I…..get it you know. Why you love me. I understand.”

Marius raised an eyebrow and Grantaire groaned,

“That sounded….so not how I intended. I just meant that I know where the feelings came from. I mean I was your first and it makes sense but it doesn’t mean it’s real love. I mean not….it is real I’m not doubting your feelings I just…I mean I felt the same way about the first person I slept with and that went….horribly wrong. Look I just wanted to say that I understand and you and me we’re friends. We can be best friends and I’ll always be here for you. Always but maybe…”

“Maybe that’s it?”

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I could love you. Maybe I should love you….it would be better for me if I did. Maybe you would treat me a little bett-“

He was cut off by Marius kissing him. Instinct took over and he kissed him back, fingers making their way up to tangle in his hair before pulling away,

“Sorry….sorry don’t take it personally.”

Marius chuckled gently,

“Maybe you should go see him instead.”

“I’m sorry Marius.”

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry.”

“Maybe in another life eh?”

Grantaire nodded before pressing another kiss to Marius’ lips,

“You are gonna find someone so perfect for you.”

Marius smiled with tears in his eyes,

“He won’t be you.”

“He’ll be better.”

Marius shook his head and sniffed,

“Still friends?”

“Still friends.”

He pulled the man into a hug as he felt tears rise in his own throat.

“I think I need to go.”

Marius nodded again and pulled back,

“Can I call you at some point?”

“Of course.”

Marius smiled,

“Goodbye Grantaire.”

“Not goodbye….see you later.”

He stood up and placed a hand on Marius’ shoulder,

“You are gonna find someone better than me. I swear to you.”

Marius smiled up at him,

“Go get your love.”

Grantaire took another moment before nodding and heading from the flat.

 

Enjolras paced the room again, ignoring the mess around him and dodging the glass that still lay on the floor. He spun around at the sound of keys in the door and practically ran to the sound. He stopped in the hall at the sight of Grantaire,

“You’re here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some triggery things in this chapter so I am warning before hand. (Triggers to do with rape or at least attempted rape) So please be aware.

Enjolras twisted his fingers together and took a step forward before stopping,

"You came back."

"Yeah."

"To stay?"

"I don't know."

Enjolras nodded and looked at the floor,

"Where've you been?"

"Courfeyrac’s."

"Is he...does he...um...."

"He knows everything."

Enjolras nodded again; letting out a long breath,

"Enjolras...."

"I miss you."

Grantaire stared at Enjolras' shoes, not wanting to make eye contact yet.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry Grantaire. For everything."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am....these last two days have been....the worst."

Grantaire clenched his fists to try and keep from crying.

"I'm sorry too."

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras and faltered; the man before him had gone from being the strong figure Grantaire looked up to and had become a boy again. It hit Grantaire again that Enjolras was still young and he felt his face grow hot,

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"What happened back there?"

"Grantaire I said I was sorry."

"You scared me."

"I know."

"I don't understand what you became...how possessive you've become it's...can we sit down or something?"

Enjolras' eyes flicked to the living room door and he cleared his throat,

"Not...kitchen...kitchen. Let’s...”

He turned around and walked into the room; Grantaire took a breath and followed him.

"Enjolras..."

"I can change."

"I don't...want you to change. I want you to explain."

Enjolras rubbed his face,

"Explain what? That I don't want every Tom Dick and Harry slobbering all over my boyfriend- MY boyfriend. Not his. Not....he has no right to do that. No right to think that you'd leave and be with him."

Grantaire sighed exasperated,

"You infuriate me so much. Why can you not just see what you're doing? You’ve turned into this psycho. This....obsessive...what is going on in your head?"

Enjolras gritted his teeth, his eyes blurring from the tears that sprang there,

"I am not losing you to him."

"IM HERE ENJOLRAS. IM HERE WITH YOU NOW. WHY ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?"

"You...you know that it is."

"I don't know what I know anymore."

"You know me."

"Do I?"

"You....I love y-"

"I kissed him."

Enjolras blinked; sending a tear down his cheek,

"You kissed-"

"Marius. I went to see him. And we kissed."

"When?"

"Today. Like an hour ago."

Enjolras looked at the floor and sniffed,

"Did you come here to rub that in my face?"

"I came here to be honest."

"Before you leave you mean?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not sharing you."

"Jesus Christ Enjolras. Seriously what is it? What is it with you? I really shouldn’t mean this much to you. I'm not your property. I’m supposed to be your...partner. Equal. Not a thing you own."

Enjolras put his head in his hands,

"I know. I know."

"You beat your friend for liking me. I mean...how long before you turn on me huh? How long before I get a beat down?"

"Never. Never I would never hurt you."

"I'm sure Marius thought the same thing."

"He....I told him."

"To stay away from what belongs to you."

"I know that you're not property. I know that you're....you're the love of my life I need you. I need you Grantaire I never wanted to admit that about...fuck about anyone but I need you. I didn't mean to scare you I swear to god I didn't."

"But you have. You scare me. I don't...can I trust that this won’t happen again? What's next? I'm not gonna be allowed to see my friends? Are you gonna turn on Eponine because we hang out? I have these visions of you locking me away so I can’t talk to anyone...I can't live in fear that one day you'll snap and I'll be attacked."

Enjolras stepped forward,

"Please don't say that. I wouldn’t hurt you. Ever. I’m not...I never wanted to scare you. I just wanted to keep you. And it's fucked I know but I'm fucked. I'm fucked and you have no idea how much I hate this. How much I hate myself."

"Tell me."

Enjolras shook his head,

"No...No..."

Grantaire scoffed and rubbed his face,

"I can't...I can't Enjolras. I wanna help you. I wanna fix this but if you're not willing to even open up to me then I really don't see-"

Enjolras groaned,

"You're the only one that's ever said it okay?"

"The only one that’s said what?"

Enjolras wrapped his arms around himself and looked down, the tears falling more freely down his face,

"You told me you loved me. No one ever said it before."

"So because you hear someone is in love with you for the first time you're allowed to act like an asshole?"

Enjolras looked up at him,

"Not......in love. You're the first person who ever said it...ever."

Grantaire fell silent,

"You mean....outside of family?"

Enjolras looked at the floor again and stepped back, his arms wrapped around himself making him look like a child. Grantaire felt his heart skip and stepped forward,

"Enjolras...."

"I wasn't good enough. Still not...and it's not an excuse. It's not. I was an asshole. And I treated my friend like shit and I almost lost you. I probably have lost you but please I’m sorry. Grantaire I'm sorry."

Grantaire closed the gap between them and put a hand to Enjolras' cheek,

"I didn't mean to lose it. I swear to Christ I didn't mean to lose it."

"I know. I know."

"I can't stop Grantaire. I need to be this strong person, I-I have to be but with you I just....I just panic. I can't lose you. The idea of it is...it's driving me mad and now I'm this...I'm sorry Grantaire I'm so sorry."

He sobbed as Grantaire pulled him into a hug; holding him tightly as he shook with silent tears,

"It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not. It's not. I hate it."

"I know. I know, it's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't go. Don't go."

Grantaire pulled back and rested their foreheads together,

"I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'm here. But you....have got to deal with this anger."

"I know. I know."

Grantaire nodded,

"And I am sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed him. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell me. I'm sorry that....I'm sorry that you went this long without hearing it."

Enjolras sniffed, his fingers tangling in Grantaire’s shirt,

"I love you so much Enjolras. It terrifies me.....how in love I am. And you're stuck with me."

Enjolras looked at him,

"Really?"

"Really. You do need to chill the fuck out though."

Enjolras laughed through his tears before crumbling again,

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Shhh there's nothing wrong with you."

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s head on either side and pulled away slightly,

"I'm gonna make it better."

"I believe you."

He pushed forward and kissed him, walking them back until Grantaire was pressed against the wall and Enjolras had his arms pinned above his head,

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras pushed Grantaire’s legs apart with his own and kissed him again; sticking his hand in between them to rub Grantaire over his jeans,

"Enj-Enjolras. Stop."

"I can't.....I need you. I need you....please."

Grantaire tried to push him away but found the grip on his wrists tighter,

"Please, Enjolras stop."

"I need you Grantaire. I love you. Just let me show you. I love you."

Grantaire whimpered into Enjolras' mouth as he tried to wriggle away,

"Enjolras please get off me."

"Just let me make it better, I can do this. I can do this right."

Grantaire lunged forward; head butting Enjolras before yanking his hands free,

"I said stop."

They stared at each other for a moment before Grantaire ran a shaky hand through his hair,

"What the fuck Enjolras?"

Enjolras took a step back and opened his mouth; only to have silence come out; Grantaire shook his head and stepped aside. Enjolras grabbed his arm;

"I don't....fuck I don't know. I'm sorry. I....."

"This isn't okay. Just because we're...doesn't mean you can..."

"I know. Okay I know I just...."

Enjolras moved closer again and took Grantaire’s face in his hands,

"I keep fucking up I know that. I'm not a monster...I would never do that. In a million years I would never do that."

Grantaire nodded his head tightly, the tears he'd been fighting finally dropped from his eye; causing Enjolras to groan again. Enjolras let go of him and stepped back,

"I'm sorry. Sorry I....sorry."

He rubbed his face and left the kitchen. Grantaire took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before following him into the front room,

"Enjolras look it’s not...."

He trailed off as he saw the state of the room. Enjolras was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands and his knees shaking up and down.

"What....the fuck happened in here?"

"I...ohhhhhhh I got angry."

Grantaire looked around and felt sick, he felt lightheaded and leant against the wall.

"I wanna go back."

Grantaire looked over to him,

"Back?"

"I wanna go back and just....I don't wanna be this person I wanna take it back."

"You can't take it back."

Enjolras looked over at him,

"What?"

"You can't take it back. You did a bad thing. And....you need forgiveness. You need to make it better yourself. You need to apologise to Marius."

"And you?"

Grantaire blinked, sending fresh tears down his cheeks,

"You need to stay away from me. At least for now."

Enjolras dropped his head and Grantaire pushed away from the wall,

"Stay here. Stay home. Please?"

Grantaire paused and looked at the ground,

"I'll sleep in the spare room. I told you I'm not leaving."

Enjolras nodded and looked at him,

"I am sorry."

Grantaire cleared his throat,

"Clean this up. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned on his heel and made it upstairs and in the doorway of the spare room before collapsing in tears.

 

"Where is he now?"

"Downstairs I think. I haven't heard him in a while."

"Want me to pick you up?"

"No....no I should stay and sort this."

"Be careful. If he lays a finger on you-"

"He won't. I believe that."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you."

"You gonna call Ep?"

"Fuck no. She'll have his balls for earrings."

"Damn straight. And I'll help."

"Will.....would you be willing to talk to him?"

"Of course. Buddy come on. Anything I can do."

"Thanks Courf.....I'll call you later."

"Beds here if you need it."

"See you later."

Grantaire hugged his knees to his chest and sighed heavily. He listened out for the sound of Enjolras; hearing nothing but silence he climbed from the bed and made his way downstairs.

"Enjolras?"

He pushed the living room door open and looked around, the room was spotless and Enjolras was staring out of the window.

"Enjolras?"

He turned and looked at Grantaire. He smiled tiredly and Grantaire felt his chest clench at the sight of his red eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No....you?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"There's no more glass on the floor you're alright to walk in here now."

Grantaire nodded,

"Are you gonna go to work?"

Enjolras looked back out of the window,

"It's raining."

"Enjolras are you okay?"

"Not really."

Enjolras' voice cracked and he cleared his throat,

"I uh....I can make coffee if you want?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"Few days I guess."

"You should go to bed."

"No...No I can't sleep al-I can't sleep. Besides I should get to Marius' before the rain gets worse."

Grantaire frowned,

"You can't go see Marius. Not when you're like this."

"No no I'm...fine I just need to make this better."

"Please come to bed."

"If it clears later maybe we could...do something."

Grantaire walked over to him touched his arm,

"Enjolras? It’s...it’s not raining."

Enjolras turned to him,

"Oh....yeah. Sorry."

Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair,

"What am I gonna do with you eh?"

Enjolras turned back outside,

"It’s gonna be sunny. They said on the TV."

Grantaire slid his arms around Enjolras' middle; pressing his face into his back. Enjolras gripped his arms and dropped his head with a smile,

"Come to bed Enjolras."

"I can't sleep in that bed."

"Why?"

Enjolras paused for a moment,

"He's not there."

"I'm here."

"Not when I try to sleep."

"What if I promise to be there? And stay there even after you've gone to sleep? Will you try and sleep then?"

Enjolras was silent again,

"Enjolras?"

"I'm losing him aren't I?"

Grantaire dropped his arms and pulled Enjolras round to face him,

"Losing who?"

"I don't blame him. I mean I'm a piece of shit and a liar and I don't deserve him."

"Who? Don’t deserve who?"

"Who else? R."

Grantaire felt his chest clench again,

"You're not losing him. I promise."

He put a hand to Enjolras' cheek,

"Let's just get some sleep okay? Just for a bit."

"I don't wanna sleep in that bed."

"That's okay. We can have a nap down here."

Enjolras looked at the sofa,

"Okay....but just for a bit I need to head out before the rain gets worse."

"Okay. Come on."

Grantaire pulled him over to the sofa and lay down, he put his arm out and pulled Enjolras down; manoeuvring them both until they were spooning comfortably. He ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair until the man fell asleep in his arms.

"What have I got myself in for eh?"

He kissed Enjolras' head gently and closed his own eyes.

 

Grantaire opened his eyes slowly and tried to move his head, the stiffness in his muscles reminded him that he was on the sofa. His arms were still wrapped around Enjolras who was still knocked out. Grantaire stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before the urge to per was too strong. He moved as carefully as he could and climbed from the couch. On his way back to the living room he pulled his phone out and checked for messages; finding none he grabbed a blanket from the closet and returned to the sofa.

 

Enjolras opened his eyes and found himself alone. He sat up slowly, groaning as he stretched out his stiff arms;

"Grantaire?"

The noise in the kitchen told him where he was and he climbed shakily from the sofa, he walked to the kitchen slowly and found Grantaire at the sink washing the dishes,

"Hey."

Grantaire turned and smiled at him. He wiped his hands on the cloth and faced him properly,

"Feel better?"

"How long was I asleep?"

Grantaire looked at the clock and frowned,

"Uh....11 hours? Give or take. You needed it."

"When did you get up?"

"I've been doing this for a couple hours now."

Enjolras nodded and rubbed his neck,

"I'm gonna go...shower."

Grantaire nodded,

"Okay. I'll finish this and just...there's stuff to do so I'll get on."

Enjolras bit his lip and nodded,

"Yeah. Okay. I'll....go."

He turned and headed upstairs leaving Grantaire staring at the floor.

 

Enjolras dropped his toothbrush back in the cup and turned the shower on. He stepped under the spray and sighed in relief as the hot water soothed his aching shoulders. He rubbed his face and wet his hair before letting the water just fall over him. He didn't even hear the door open; he started as the arms appeared around him,

"Grantaire what are you-"

"Shh shh shh."

Enjolras turned around and looked at him. Grantaire pushed the hair from Enjolras' face before leaning around him and grabbing the shampoo,

"Turn around."

Enjolras complied and turned back to the water as Grantaire squeezed some of the shampoo into his hand and began lathering it into Enjolras' hair. He pushed his head gently into the water to rinse it before grabbing the conditioner and repeating his actions. He turned Enjolras around again to wash his chest and shoulders,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Grantaire smirked,

"I can't be nice to you?"

"Not after what I did....what I tried to do...."

Grantaire shook his head,

"Shh love. Let’s get you washed."

He washed him gently before pushing him back again to rinse off. Once clean he leant around and turned the shower off.

"Let's get you dry."

Enjolras nodded and allowed Grantaire to help him from the shower and wrap a towel around his middle. He patted Enjolras on the shoulder and grabbed a towel for himself,

"Grantaire why are you doing all this?"

"Because. Because I love you. Because I want you to know that there's someone here to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

Grantaire shook his head,

"Shut up and get in the bedroom."

Enjolras followed Grantaire and sat on the bed. Grantaire climbed up behind him and grabbed the moisturiser from the cabinet. He squeezed some out and began rubbing it into Enjolras' shoulders.

"I spent a lot of time thinking. Thinking about us."

Enjolras stiffened under his fingers and Grantaire pressed a kiss to his head,

"I realised that although what you did was shitty, really really shitty. I am also partly to blame."

Enjolras turned,

"No. No you're not at all I am-"

"Shut it."

Enjolras turned again as Grantaire carried on rubbing his shoulders and back,

"Look we're young still and we haven't exactly had a huge backlog of lovers. Well...I have but....what I mean is that...I understand your....possessiveness, because I feel like that about you. And I didn't help things. I was so ready to let someone else into our bed. Into our life. And it was fun until I thought you were in love with him and that went wrong and I'm rambling but...."

He turned Enjolras' head and leant in,

"I will never ever make you doubt us. I will love you until the day I die and then some. I will always be yours."

Enjolras smiled nervously,

"Really?"

Grantaire pressed their lips together in answer, a smile coming to his lips as Enjolras' hands tangled in his hair before he turned fully and pushed Grantaire into the cushions.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjolras was on his knees over Grantaire when the thought hit him,

"Do you forgive me?"

Grantaire reached up and cupped his face,

"I'm not really the one who needs to forgive you."

"Can you?"

Grantaire kissed him again before leaning back into the pillows and running his thumb over Enjolras' cheek. Enjolras leant into the touch;

"Can I do anything to-?"

"Just give it time. Until then just know that I love you. And I'm not going anywhere."

Enjolras smiled before leaning down and taking Grantaire’s lips in a kiss,

"I'm gonna make you love me again. Properly. Like before."

"I never stopped loving you. I loved you the first night I met you. And I love you now. There are no degrees to how much I love you. You know that right?"

Enjolras ran fingers through Grantaire’s hair,

"I know I don't deserve you."

Grantaire sighed and cradled Enjolras' jaw,

"Not true."

"I didn't know what it meant....until you came along. It's why I....want to be with you forever."

Grantaire bit his lip before leaning up and kissing him again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Enjolras."

"I can keep it. I can keep it forever."

Grantaire looked up at him and smiled,

"Remember the night we met?"

Enjolras nodded and pressed his forehead to Grantaire’s,

"You asked me to stay. And I stayed."

"Yeah....you did."

"I'm still here."

Grantaire saw a flash of something in Enjolras' eyes, he couldn't tell if it was love or simply realisation but either way Enjolras leaned in and kissed him again; his fingers tangling in his hair before breaking from his lips and pressing kisses to his throat.

"Oh...."

Enjolras looked up at him before returning to his throat, he pressed open mouth kisses down onto Grantaire’s chest, smiling against his skin at the feel of Grantaire’s fingers in his still damp hair. He sat back up and pulled at the towel around his waist. Grantaire lifted his hips to help him and before long the towel was on the floor and his lips were on Grantaire’s hip as he scratched his nails down the insides of his thighs. Grantaire squirmed under him before gripping his shoulder. Enjolras looked up at him; his eyes going wide with panic,

"Want me to stop?"

"No. No....just stop teasing me."

Enjolras smiled at him before dipping down and taking him into his mouth. Grantaire’s eyes rolled back as he dropped his head back with a breathy chuckle. Enjolras sucked him down, holding his hip in place with one hand as the other found Grantaire’s hand and held it tightly. Grantaire let go of his hair and gripped the sheets beneath him as Enjolras worked his mouth around him. Grantaire gasped before sucking his lip into his mouth and biting down hard,

"Christ Enjolras."

Enjolras hummed happily around him; letting go of his hip and pushing his hand up his chest- brushing his thumb against Grantaire’s nipple before resting on his chest. Grantaire moaned as Enjolras swallowed him down again before gasping,

"Crap, I'm gonna-"

Enjolras pushed him down and began bobbing up and down quickly until Grantaire groaned out his name and came. Enjolras swallowed him down until Grantaire was trembling beneath him. He pulled his mouth away; pressing a kiss to the tip before climbing to his knees and brining Grantaire’s hand to his lips to kiss it. Grantaire smiled and sat up,

"That was....amazing."

Enjolras smirked and brought him close for a kiss,

"Lie down"

"Why?"

"So I can return the favour."

Enjolras stopped his hand as it reached for his towel,

"No. No...Not tonight."

"Why not?"

Enjolras gripped the back of his neck,

"That was for you. Just for you."

"Oh...why?"

Enjolras smiled at him and climbed from the bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer and pulled them on before throwing the towel to the floor and chucking a pair at Grantaire.

"Didn’t it feel good?"

"Amazing but-"

"Then why question it? You got pleasure and I got pleasure from giving it to you."

Grantaire slumped on the bed and sighed,

"Okay."

He pulled the shorts on and fell back into the pillows,

"Let's just....sleep then."

Enjolras scratched his chest and climbed back next to him,

"Hey...don't be like that."

"Don't you want me to?"

"I always want you to...but I wanted to make you feel good. Just you. Did it work?"

Grantaire pulled him down on top of him and tangled his fingers in his hair,

"You make me feel good. Being what you need makes me feel good."

"Are you sulking?"

Grantaire stopped himself from smiling and frowned,

"Shut up no I'm not."

"You are! You're sulking because I won't let you blow me."

Grantaire looked away before laughing. He pushed Enjolras away and straddled him,

"So what if I am?"

Enjolras looked up at him for a moment until Grantaire blushed and touched his own face,

"Is there something on me or...?"

"You're so beautiful when you smile."

"Shut up."

He went to climb from Enjolras only to have the man grab his arm,

"Don't."

Grantaire sighed and looked down at him. Enjolras smiled and loosened the grip on his arm; opting instead to stroke his forearm gently whilst holding his hip at the same time,

"You really are. So very beautiful to me."

He brought Grantaire’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm,

"You smiling is what makes it all worth it. I hurt you. I hurt Marius. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it okay. And I am fully aware that blowing you is not going to do that."

He let go of Grantaire’s arm and sat up, putting the hand on his face and caressing his cheek;

"But if I can make you smile....just for a moment....it's worth it."

"Worth it?"

"All of it. All of this."

"Don't pretend you did this for me."

"Grantaire I..."

Grantaire pushed him away and climbed from the bed.

"You didn't do that for me. Don't act like you did."

"What are you....Grantaire stop."

"I keep falling back into this. I keep. It's you. I can't...I love you so much that I keep ignoring what's happening and I feel guilty. I feel fucking guilty for it and then I remember. I remember and you....I'm never going to be able to break away from you."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"You weren't angry when I told you I kissed him."

Enjolras looked away,

"I kissed him Enjolras. I kissed him. Not the other way around. Me. I did it."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Please. Please stop."

"I kissed him Enjolras. I wanted to."

"You said everything was going to be alright. You said you understood."

"You're acting like its a simple fight. I smile at you and suddenly everything is alright?"

"But you...."

"I don't think we're strong enough for this."

Enjolras jumped from the bed and grabbed him,

"Don't. Don't say that. We are. We are. I mean look how far we've come."

"I'm scared Enjolras."

"No no no no. There's no need to be scared. Nothing is going to happen I swear to Christ. I will make this better. Please. Please just one chance. One thats all I ask."

"I can't....."

"Please. Please just tell me. Tell me what to do."

"I keep having this...anger you....I can't tell you."

"Tell me. Tell me."

Grantaire tried to shake him away only to have Enjolras hold onto him tighter,

"I'm not losing you. I'm not. Not because of him. Not happening."

Grantaire pushed him away hard and before his mind cleared his fist had connected with Enjolras' jaw. Enjolras stumbled back and fell onto the bed,

"Fuck."

Grantaire slammed his hand to his mouth, all anger suddenly gone and replaced with shock.

"Enjolras I'm sorry. Fuck I'm sorry."

He jumped onto the bed next to him and grabbed his head,

"Enjolras I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened I just....fuck. Are you okay?"

"Hell of a right hook you got there."

Grantaire bit his lip,

"Sorry. Boxer."

"It's a good one."

Enjolras put a hand on Grantaires,

"Can't say I didn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It'll take more than that to cut through the shit I already did to myself these last few days."

Grantaire climbed from the bed again,

"I don't know why you....why we...."

He turned to Enjolras,

"We are screwed up."

"Majorly."

Enjolras rubbed his jaw and stood up,

"Works though doesn't it?"

"I don't know how."

"I'm gonna fix this. I'll work on it forever if I have to. If you'll allow me?"

Grantaire opened his mouth and closed it again, opting instead to simply nod his head. Enjolras smiled and kissed him hard; pushing him back into the wall before touching him wherever he could reach.

 

Grantaire laced their fingers together and turned his head to kiss Enjolras' chest.

"I wanted to be an astronaut when I was little."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to explore the universe."

"Why didn't you?"

Enjolras rested his chin on Grantaire’s head and sighed,

"My parents....told me that there was no one to play with in space. And that no one really ever gets to do that anyway so I should stop dreaming."

Grantaire turned slowly and looked at Enjolras,

"No offence but your parents are dicks."

Enjolras laughed and nodded,

"Yeah. They'd hate you."

Grantaire waved him away,

"Oh most people hate me."

"I don't. I don't hate you."

Grantaire smiled at him,

"I know you don't. You love me."

Enjolras half smiled and looked down at the bed. Grantaire reached out and lifted his chin to look at him,

"And I love you. I love you so so much."

"I am so sorry."

Grantaire pulled him close,

"I know you are. I know."

"Please forgive me. Please."

"I do. I do."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Grantaire turned completely and held Enjolras to his chest as the man sobbed.

"Shh shh shh. It's alright."

"I'm fucked up."

"No you're not. You're not."

Enjolras sat up and put a hand to each side of Grantaire’s face before leaning in close,

"Everything is going to be better. I swear to god. I'll make it up to you. I'll make it up to Marius. I'll make good."

"You're good. You're good. You're so good."

Enjolras nodded,

"Because of you."

Grantaire snorted and burst out laughing,

"Me? Are you mad? The hooker that crossed the line and refused to move?"

Enjolras shook his head before chuckling,

"It was beautifully done."

Grantaire laughed loudly,

"You're an idiot."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment and Grantaire brushed a hair from his eyes,

"But you're my idiot. And I fucking love you."

"It's not too late?"

"It's goddamn late. But for us? Nah. Never. You've got me and I'm not leaving. Not yet anyway."

"One more fuck up?"

"One more. At least.....anyway."

Enjolras nodded and sighed,

"I'm so tired Grantaire."

"Come on then."

Grantaire climbed under the covers and lay down; Enjolras followed and rested his head on Grantaire’s chest. Fingers ran through Enjolras' hair as he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of Grantaire’s heart.

 

The phone vibrated on the table and Grantaire groaned. He stuck his hand out and grabbed it, bringing it to his ear he yawned,

"What?"

"What? What? That's the first thing you say to me? Get dressed I'm coming to get you."

Grantaire rubbed his eyes,

"Eponine?"

"Of course Eponine. Get up."

"Why? Did we have plans?"

Enjolras shifted next to him and pressed his face closer into Grantaire’s side.

"Are you high? Why do you think I'm coming to get you? You're moving back in with me."

"Am I fuck. Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're sleeping with an abusive asshole?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Grantaire looked down at the sleeping Enjolras and climbed carefully from the bed.

"This is none of your business."

"He beat his friend for liking you. You're not staying with him."

"You have no idea what happened don’t you dare tell me what I should do. This is my life not yours."

"You are my best friend, practically my brother. This concerns me."

"He's my boyfriend."

"And when he kills you?"

"He's not going to kill me."

"He's dangerous."

"Oh he is? Well you’d know all about that wouldn’t you. How's Montparnasse by the way?"

"That's not the same."

"No?"

"He's never been a risk to me."

"And Enjolras is not a risk to me."

"Grantaire..."

"I'm not coming back to you. I'm with him. I love him. I need him. Not you."

"Grantaire don't be stupid. I'm trying to help you."

"No you're not. This is not helping me."

"Grantaire listen to me."

"Goodbye Eponine."

Grantaire hung up and let out a long breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Grantaire?"

He spun round and looked at Enjolras,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

"Don't fall out with Eponine because of me."

Grantaire swallowed hard,

"If I asked you to give everything up for me....would you?"

"What are you......?"

"If I asked you to drop your friends. Drop your job. Leave everyone.........for me. Would you?"

"Yes."

Grantaire rubbed his face again,

"Get dressed."

"Why? Where are we...?"

"Get dressed. We're going out."

Grantaire walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Enjolras scratched his head and returned to the bedroom to change.

 

"I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Sorry would be a good start."

Grantaire knocked on the door and stepped back. Enjolras took a deep breath and stared at the floor, only looking over when Grantaire gripped his hand. After a few moments the door opened and Enjolras straightened up; clearing his throat he squeezed Grantaire’s fingers before addressing the man before him.

"Marius."


	22. Chapter 22

"Not gonna punch me again are you?"

Enjolras frowned at the words,

"No I....I wanted to apologise."

Marius folded his arms and pursed his lips,

"Oh...right. Go on then."

Enjolras looked around,

"Right here?"

Marius shrugged,

"Witnesses."

Enjolras swallowed and nodded,

"Okay....okay...Marius I-"

Marius smiled and shook his head,

"I’m joking. Come inside."

Enjolras blushed and looked at the ground before walking into Marius' house. Grantaire smirked and shook his head at Marius as he walked in as well. They stood awkwardly in the front room. Grantaire stood close to Enjolras and placed a hand on his back for a moment before Enjolras cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry. Marius."

Marius sat on the arm of the sofa and gestured for them both to take a seat. Enjolras sat and took a breath,

"I'm sorry. I hurt you and it was wrong. I......overreacted. I know that. I just.....I got..."

"Scared?"

Enjolras looked at him and swallowed,

"Yeah. Yeah scared."

"Enjolras I won't lie. I hated you. Before...."

He gestured to his face and sighed,

"You found someone so...wonderful. And I....look I didn't mean to fall for him."

Grantaire felt his face flush and stood up,

"I'm gonna leave you to it. I'll be outside."

Enjolras frowned,

"R..."

"I'll be outside."

He left the two men in silence as he slipped from through the back door into the patio outside. He leant against the wall and let out a long breath. Marius turned back to Enjolras.

"I guess we made him uncomfortable."

Enjolras watched the door before looking at the floor,

"I love him Marius. I love him so much and I know that I'm probably not the best person for him but for some reason, for some insane reason he seems to love me too. And then you got involved...we got you involved and all of sudden I had this realisation that maybe he would be better with you. I didn't want him to have that realisation as well. And then I was told how you feel....and I panicked. I can't lose him. He's..."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair and huffed,

"He's everything Marius. He's the light of my life and I can't ever....I can't let that go. Do you understand?"

Marius shook his head,

"Enjolras you talk as though I still want to take him. I'm not....you two belong together. That's all there is. I'm not going to lie to you- I have feelings for him. Feelings that I can't....I can't....I know that it's partly because he was my first. I know that. He loves you. He loves you more than he could ever ever love me. He doesn't love me. I love him.....but I love you more. You're one of my best friends and I will always. ALWAYS want you in my life."

Enjolras scrunched his nose,

"Can you forgive me?"

"Already done. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry Marius. For everything."

"Bruises heal Enjolras."

"No. For everything. For not thinking about your feelings after knowing your history with Grantaire. For not seeing how sleeping with him, with us, was affecting you. For not being there as I should have."

Marius sat next to him and took his hand,

"It's in the past okay?"

"You're a good man Marius. You are. I don't deserve it."

Marius shrugged,

"I'd do the same thing. In all honesty. I would. Maybe not beat the person but still."

Enjolras half smiled,

"Still wanna be my friend?"

Marius stood up and held his arms out; Enjolras went to him and hugged him. They broke apart and Enjolras nodded,

"He's right you know. You are a better person."

"I wish I wasn't. I wish I could be heartless and take what I want."

Enjolras looked at the ground,

"You'll find someone. If I can then anyone can."

"You really love him huh?"

Enjolras smiled,

"I'd die for him Marius."

Marius looked away for a moment then smiled,

"You should go tell him that then."

Enjolras looked over to the back door and sighed,

"I'm losing him."

"Bullshit. Go."

Enjolras squeezed his shoulder,

"Thank you Marius."

Marius smiled at him again; thankful that the man had reached the door before his eyes filled with tears.

 

"Hey."

Grantaire looked up and smiled,

"Hi."

Enjolras gestured to the ground next to Grantaire,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please."

Grantaire tapped his cigarette and moved slightly to make room for Enjolras. They sat in silence for a moment; watching the smoke from Grantaire’s cigarette as it disappeared above their heads.

"Are you two alright now?"

Enjolras hugged his knees to his chest,

"Think so. Are you okay?"

Grantaire nodded and stubbed the cigarette out on the floor. He sighed and rested his head on Enjolras' shoulder.

"Are we okay?"

Grantaire nodded again.

"We'll be fine."

Enjolras put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his head; trying to ignore the stabbing doubt in his chest. They sat together for a while before Marius opened the door and leant against the frame,

"You two are gonna freeze out here."

Grantaire smirked and sat up straight.

"You want a coffee?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

Marius walked back inside and Grantaire sat back. He took a moment before climbing to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his behind and looked down at Enjolras before holding his hand out and pulling him up as well. He held onto Enjolras' hands and leant in to kiss him gently.

"I do love you Enjolras."

"And I you."

He moved in and hugged Enjolras tightly before pulling away and following Marius into the house.

 

By the time they made it home the sun was starting to set. Grantaire had fallen quiet on the journey home; opting instead to hold Enjolras' hand and walk pressed against him. He slowed down as they reached the house; stopping completely at the boxes outside the front door. Grantaire swallowed and lifted the note pinned to one,

"You chose him. Here's your crap."

Grantaire frowned before scooping up the box and unlocking the door,

"What's going on?"

"Eponine. She's pissed at me and sent the rest of my stuff."

Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck,

"Are you alright?"

Grantaire shrugged.

"Let's get these in. I need a drink."

Enjolras picked up two of the boxes and followed him inside.

 

"I don't need them anyway."

Grantaire drained his glass and pushed himself from the wall.

"I'm young. I can get new friends."

"Grantaire come on."

Grantaire grabbed the bottle from the table and shook his head,

"No. No look they don't get it. They don't. I wanna be with you and they don't like it."

Enjolras drained his own glass and took the bottle from Grantaire.

"But you like it."

Grantaire smirked and took the bottle back; placing it on the side so he could straddle Enjolras' lap,

"I like it very much."

"Then who cares. Who cares what they say."

Grantaire raked his fingers through Enjolras' hair and sighed,

"At least you love me. Right?"

Enjolras cupped his face and smiled,

"Forever my sweet."

Grantaire leant down until their lips were about to meet,

"Prove it."

He climbed from his lap and headed to the door. He paused and pulled his shirt off; throwing it on the floor and looking over his shoulder,

"You want a formal invitation?"

Enjolras grinned as he stood up. He walked over to Grantaire and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Grantaire. I love everything there is to love."

Grantaire turned in his arms and ran his fingers up Enjolras' arm,

"What are you-?"

"If you're really happy then I'm happy. But- listen to me- you need to be honest. Are you happy?"

Grantaire took a moment before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips,

"Thank you Enjolras. But I'm fine. Eponine will calm down. Probably. I should apologise for that actually. But not tonight. Tonight is us okay?"

Enjolras nodded and Grantaire moved closer,

"Stop....worrying."

He kissed his cheek; his fingers digging into Enjolras' arms,

"Just enjoy the moment."

He kissed his other cheek,

"Enjoy us. Enjoy....me."

Enjolras swallowed and nodded again. He snaked his arms up and placed a hand on each side of Grantaire’s face; his thumbs stroked the man’s cheeks as he leaned in and kissed him. He broke away slowly and brushed their noses together before smiling,

"I just want you to be happy."

Grantaire bit his lip,

"You make me happy."

He dropped a hand to rest against Enjolras' chest; his fingers slid open the buttons on his shirt before pushing his hand inside.

"You make me a lot of other things too."

Enjolras watched Grantaire’s fingers as they worked the rest of his shirt open. His arms dropped down to allow the man to push the shirt from his shoulders and drop it on the floor. He leant in; pausing for a second to look at Enjolras' face before pressing a kiss to his collar bone. Enjolras let his hands find Grantaire’s waist as the kisses moved up to his throat.

"Gran-Grantaire wait."

Grantaire growled and bit his jaw,

"What now?"

Enjolras took a breath; all too aware that he needed to talk fast before Grantaire’s nimble fingers got his zipper undone.

"Are you sure it's not the whiskey?"

Grantaire chuckled against his skin,

"Would you rather it be that way?"

"Don't you wanna talk?"

Grantaire pulled away and grabbed Enjolras' jaw,

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to cuddle. I don't want to cry and wish my life was different. I want to fuck. I want you to fuck me. I want to come so hard I think I'm going to pass out. If you don't want that then feel free to stay down here."

He let go of Enjolras and stepped back.

"I just wanted to check you were good."

He looked Grantaire up and down and licked his lips,

"But if you're sure..."

Enjolras rubbed his jaw and smirked,

"Just one more question."

Grantaire cocked an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

Enjolras stepped closer,

"What makes you think you'd make it upstairs?"

Grantaire straightened his back and grinned before Enjolras surged forward and kissed him. He pushed the man back against the wall; one hand tangled in his hair as the other hoisted his leg up to his waist. Grantaire moaned into his mouth before pushing him away. Enjolras looked him up and down before grabbing his arm and pulling him in again;

"Remember when we did it on the rug here?"

Grantaire chuckled; his breath catching slightly as Enjolras unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside.

"We did a lot of things before...."

Enjolras looked at him; he cupped his face with his free hand and kissed him gently.

"I just....."

Grantaire ran his hands up Enjolras' arms and smiled,

"I know....I do too."

Enjolras nodded before breaking away and heading to the door. Grantaire followed him and they made their way upstairs.

 

Enjolras looked down at Grantaire and smiled at him. He ran his fingers through his hair; making the man lift his eyes and stare at him as he swallowed more of him down. Enjolras bit his lip and let his head fall back,

"Ohhh god."

Grantaire hummed around him and Enjolras felt his stomach tighten. He tapped the man’s shoulder,

"Stop. Stop."

Grantaire pulled away; placing a kiss at the tip of Enjolras' cock before licking his lips and settling back on his heels;

"You okay?"

Enjolras looked down at him again and chuckled,

"Yeah. Too good."

He put a hand on Grantaire’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Don't wanna blow it too quickly."

Grantaire stood slowly; his own arousal obvious. Enjolras dropped his hand from his face and reached for him, he wrapped his fingers around Grantaire and stroked him slowly; leaning in he whispered as the man gripped his arms,

"You want my mouth too?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"No. No. I want you. Inside. Please."

Enjolras nodded and stilled his hand,

"On the bed?"

Grantaire stepped back.

"Or like the first time."

Enjolras frowned,

"The first time?"

"In the hotel..."

He stepped back until he hit the wall then turned around,

"Remember?"

Enjolras swallowed and cupped himself,

"Like it was yesterday."

Grantaire smirked to himself and bent forward slightly. Enjolras grabbed the lube from the bed and walked over to him. He ran his hand down his back before pressing a kiss to his neck. Grantaire dropped his head and sucked in a breath as Enjolras held his hip and pushed a finger inside him. He took a moment before rocking back on the finger. Enjolras pulled it out and pushed two in instead. He found himself moaning at the heat around his fingers and pulled them out quickly. Grantaire lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. Enjolras looked into his eyes before leaning over and kissing him. He moved to grab a condom and Grantaire stopped him,

"Don't. Just you."

Enjolras faltered for a second,

"It's not like we haven't before."

Enjolras looked at him again and nodded before positioning himself. He gripped Grantaire’s hip with one hand as the other held one of the hands that were against the wall. With a kiss of his lips he pushed in. Grantaire grunted into his mouth before pushing himself back to take more in one go. They broke the kiss with a heavy breath,

"I love you. I love you so much."

Grantaire opened his mouth to reply only be cut off as Enjolras began to thrust into him quickly. He dropped his head again and groaned with every move. Enjolras bit down on his shoulder and squeezed his fingers tightly, words that he didn't want to say bubbling up inside until he could take no more. He pulled out and stepped back,

"Bed."

Grantaire complied; laying on his back and reaching for Enjolras once more. Enjolras grabbed his legs and pulled them up to his shoulders before pushing back in and thrusting hard. Grantaire groaned and gripped Enjolras' hair tightly. Enjolras felt the words rise in his throat again and buried his face in Grantaire’s neck. He moaned freely as he tried to keep the words from slipping out. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' ass and dug his fingers in. He crossed his ankles behind Enjolras' head and groaned as the man thrust down again,

"Fuck say it."

Enjolras groaned and shook his head,

"Say it Enjolras I know you want to."

Enjolras lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together,

"No....no....I can't....no."

"Say it. Please. Please say it."

"Agh....fuck....Grantaire-"

"Say it. Say it."

Enjolras bit his lip, it was only when he felt Grantaire clench around him and tighten his fingers in his hair that he gave in and pressed his lips to Grantaire’s ear,

"Mine. Fuck you're mine. All mine. Mine."

Grantaire moaned and dug his fingers in to Enjolras again. He pulled Enjolras' head up and kissed him,

"I'm yours....I'm....fuuuck."

Enjolras thrust hard and gasped. Grantaire scrambled to get his legs down and rolled them both over. He sat up and pulled Enjolras up until his head was buried again in his neck and he could wrap his arms around him; keeping them in an embrace as he started to ride him.

"Enjol....ras."

Enjolras scratched his nails down Grantaire’s back and cried out. Grantaire felt his body tense up and pushed Enjolras down. He grabbed himself and began to jerk himself.

"Fuck....fuck..."

Enjolras gripped his hips; pulling him down hard every time he thrust upwards. Grantaire slammed a hand down on Enjolras' chest and trembled as he came in stripes over the man’s stomach and chest.

"Fuck.....fuck..."

Panting he collapsed against Enjolras, his hips moving still moving slowly. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him and tried to keep from thrusting up again,

"Want me to stop?"

Grantaire sat up again,

"No. No keep going."

Enjolras nodded and pulled him down for a kiss before flipping them over. Grantaire wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in; kissing him deeply as Enjolras changed his pace to slow thrusts. Grantaire whimpered into his mouth and Enjolras broke away. He steadied himself on his arms as he began to thrust harder. Grantaire wrapped his legs around his waist and threw his head back with a groan; it was enough to send Enjolras over the edge and he pulled out just in time to mark Grantaire’s stomach with his own release. He collapsed onto the man and pressed kisses to his neck between heavy breaths. Grantaire tangled his fingers in the blonde hair and smiled before moving Enjolras to kiss him again. Rolling off him carefully; Enjolras collapsed into the bed with a breathless laugh.

"That was..."

Grantaire rolled onto his stomach,

"Fucking incredible?"

Enjolras looked at him and bit his lip,

"I love you like this."

Grantaire moved closer,

"Like what?"

Enjolras tucked a curl behind the man’s ear and stroked his cheek,

"Fucked out. Satisfied...."

"Very satisfied."

Enjolras pulled him in and kissed him gently,

"I'm sorry I said it again."

Grantaire ran his hand over Enjolras' chest, his stomach fluttering slightly at the drying stains on his skin; all too aware that the mess on his own stomach was currently sticking to the sheets beneath him. He leaned down and kissed Enjolras before sighing,

"I wanted you to say it."

"You shouldn't. It's....what got us in-"

"I just wanted to hear it.....to make sure it's....still true."

Enjolras watched him for a moment then smiled,

"I love you."

Grantaire grinned and moved so he was laying on top of him,

"I love you too."

He rested his head on Enjolras chest and closed his eyes. Enjolras traced circles on his back for a few minutes before shifting,

"Uhm....R?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Could we uh....I fear we might get stuck together."

Grantaire burst out laughing and sat up.

"Shower?"

"God yes."

He climbed from the bed and watched Enjolras do the same; he grabbed his arm as he headed past him,

"Wait."

He pulled Enjolras in and ran a hand up his arm,

"You know....you know I am yours right? I don't want anyone else. And you....you're mine. My love....my only. You know that right?"

Enjolras nodded and kissed his forehead,

"For always."

Grantaire smiled before stepping back,

"Shower."

Enjolras laughed and led him to the bathroom.

 

As soon as the phone rang Enjolras groaned. He slammed his hand on the night stand and lifted picked his up.

"S'not mine."

He turned slightly and pushed Grantaire,

"R. Phone."

Grantaire groaned and rolled over to grab his mobile. He clicked answer and put it to his ear,

"What?"

"Now is that the way you greet your best friend?"

Grantaire paused for a moment,

"Who is this?"

"Charming."

"It's 5am."

"It's a beautiful day is what it is."

"Maybe in India. Not here. Here it is 5am."

"Yes but I'm not in India anymore. I'm...well in Ireland...but I'll be home soon."

"Really-ow."

Enjolras punched his arm and pointed to the door,

"Conversations. Outside."

Grantaire rubbed his arm and sat up,

"I have awoken the beast give me a second."

He climbed from the bed and grabbed a hoodie. Pulling it on he walked downstairs and sat on the sofa,

"Okay tell me. Why are you home? Or nearly home. And why Ireland?"

The man laughed,

"Because Guinness. And also I wanted to come home. I figured 14 months of sulking and getting sun damaged was enough."

Grantaire smiled,

"I've missed you Joly."

"And I've missed you. But I take it you are not with a client right now."

"Don't you check your email? Ever?"

"Err no. No the laptop....I don’t. No I don't."

"Oh....have you heard from...."

Joly sighed,

"No. Well yes. I talked to Bossuet a few months back. They're doing well. They're happy. Which I think is wonderful."

"Joly?"

"No I don't. No I do...of course I do I love them. Ugh....I need a new relationship."

"They are fun."

"So I gather. So tell me about yours. I got a letter from Courf telling me you'd met someone and I sent you a letter but I don't think it got there."

Grantaire wrapped the hoodie around himself and started the story from the beginning. When he finished Joly was silent,

"Joly?"

"He treats you well?"

"Yes. He does."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes. I love him."

"Then I can wait to meet him. I'm back Friday. Drink?"

"Uhh....yeah. But just...let me see you alone first then I can bring him into it. I wanna catch up properly without having to constantly explain the whole...”

"Threesome that didn’t work out?"

Grantaire laughed,

"That could make sense for both of us there."

Joly laughed loudly,

"I bloody miss you R."

"I'll see you Friday!"

"Yes you will. But for now I have a date with another pint."

"You....Christ you start early."

"I have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon so..."

"You're a doctor."

"........we still get sick you know."

"Bloody hell...I'll see you Friday."

"Until then my friend."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Grantaire hung up and smiled at the phone for a while before yawning and climbing from the sofa to return to bed. He climbed under the covers and grabbed Enjolras' arm to pull around himself.

"Good phone call?"

"Mmm yeah my best friend just came home from India. I'm going out with him on Friday. Is that cool."

Enjolras move closer and kissed his shoulder,

"Of course. You don't need to ask."

Grantaire smiled and snuggled down into the bed; he leant his head against Enjolras' and closed his eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Enjolras stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning to the sound coming from the bathroom. Grantaire was singing pieces from various songs and moving about. Enjolras smiled to himself as he climbed from the bed and walked over; he leant against the doorframe and smiled. Grantaire caught his eye in the mirror and grinned before rubbing shaving foam on to his cheeks,

"Hello again."

"You're shaving."

Grantaire looked at himself in the mirror,

"My god you're right. Should change your name to Holmes."

Enjolras pushed his arm,

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"That I am indeed shaving?"

"Well.....yeah."

"I am making myself look....well...not homeless."

"Trying to impress someone?"

Grantaire picked up the razor,

"Yeah my ex-girlfriend. I figured it was time I gave us another chance."

Enjolras pushed himself from the doorway,

"Such an asshole."

Grantaire chuckled and began to shave,

"Gotta find a job- what are you doing?"

Enjolras looked over his shoulder,

"Peeing. This is a bathroom."

Grantaire dropped his arm,

"I'm in here."

Enjolras looked over at him again,

"I've had my tongue inside you. I think we can survive me taking a piss."

Grantaire shook his head and carried on shaving. Stopping only when Enjolras flushed the toilet before turning to put his arms around him and wash his hands.

"Seriously?"

Enjolras chuckled and pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s neck. He returned to his position against the doorframe and watched his boyfriend.

"So tell me again why you're shaving?"

Grantaire turned the tap on and splashed his face with water before grabbing a towel,

"I gotta find a job."

"You don't need a job. I have a job."

"I need to start helping with more."

"You do help."

Grantaire turned to face him; dropping the towel on the laundry basket.

"Buying dinner a few times and replacing batteries in various things does not count as helping. I don't even pay rent."

Enjolras shrugged,

"Why would you? I own the house."

"I should at least help. With bills. Tax maybe? I feel like a bum living off you."

Enjolras smiled and grabbed his arm to pull him toward him,

"You are not a bum. If you wanna help with bills and stuff then I won't stop you. But you don't need to. I can afford it."

"I know you can but that’s not the point. I wanna pay my way. Make this...equal."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck and looked at him,

"Then equal it shall be."

Grantaire leant up and kissed him,

"Thank you."

"You want me to ask at work for anything?"

"Nah...I got a few leads, nothing great but....I don't wanna rely-"

Enjolras stepped back and held his hands up,

"Say no more."

"You don't mind?"

"It's very commendable that you wanna do this. I'm....I'm proud of you."

Grantaire turned pink,

"Oh....thanks?"

Enjolras smiled and kissed Grantaire’s forehead,

"Got time for coffee before you go?"

"Of course."

He walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt.

"What about you? What is the most handsome lawyer in all the land doing today?"

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck,

"Dunno. If you find him you'll have to ask him. I on the other hand have a back to work meeting at 2."

Grantaire leant back into Enjolras' chest and covered his arms with his own,

"Back to work huh?"

"Yeah it's time. And my days are running out so...I gotta go back."

Grantaire sighed and reached up to tangle his fingers in Enjolras' hair,

"I guess we need to go back to normal huh?"

"Mmm maybe now we can start thinking forward."

"To...?"

"Well we have our anniversary in two months. And before that your birthday."

"True true."

Grantaire turned around and placed his hands on Enjolras' face.

"From today we just think to the future okay? For us."

Enjolras nodded and leant in for a kiss.

"How long before you have to go?"

He slid his hands from Grantaire’s waist to his butt and squeezed. Grantaire grinned and slapped Enjolras' face gently.

"Are you for real? I already made you come once today."

"I can't help it. You just...mmm."

Grantaire started to laugh as Enjolras pulled him closer,

"I just want you...all....the....time."

Grantaire bit his lip and pushed Enjolras away,

"I have a better idea."

"Better than me bending you over and making you scream?"

Grantaire pulled him in and pushed him down on to the bed. He straddled his lap and leaned into his ear,

"I was thinking more fucking you into the mattress...bare...then pushing that plug inside you and sending you on your way."

He kissed Enjolras' jaw,

"Have you spend the day with me still inside you"

Enjolras shuddered slightly and dug his fingers into Grantaire’s thighs,

"Fucking hell R."

"Don't you like that idea?"

Enjolras let his eyes shut and breathed out a laugh,

"Ohhhh god Grantaire."

Grantaire began pressing kisses to his jaw; all the while grinding down on Enjolras' lap.

"What's wrong?"

He trailed the kisses over to his lips,

"Cat got your tongue?"

Enjolras let out a whimper and slid his hands up Grantaire’s sides,

"You're killing me here."

Grantaire stilled and leant back,

"I can go."

Enjolras pulled him down and kissed him,

"Don't you fucking dare."

 

"Grantaire I can’t find my belt."

Grantaire pulled his jacket on and grabbed his bag,

"I don't know where it is do I?"

"You threw it!"

"I'm late I gotta go, just go belt-less."

Enjolras grabbed his arm;

"It's enough that I'm currently chock full of your....I need a belt!"

Grantaire snorted and laughed before pulling him in for a kiss,

"Text me and let me know how you get on."

He smacked his ass and Enjolras jumped.

"Don't. Do that."

Grantaire grinned,

"I love you."

"You're an asshole."

"Be nice or I won't play with you again."

"I hate you."

Grantaire grinned and kissed him again,

"You're so hot. Might have to blow off the job search and just.....jerk it over you."

Enjolras shook his head,

"Not fair."

Grantaire laughed and kissed him again before turning to the door. Grantaire was still laughing as he walked down the road to the bus stop.

 

_"You alright?"_

_"Fine thanks. Bit rushed to finish this canvas but good. You?"_

_"Yeah. Busy. Fancy a drink?"_

_"Free today?"_

_"2:30?"_

_"Sorted. Coffee shop down the road?"_

_"See ya then."_

Grantaire smiled at the phone and put it back in his pocket. He fixed a mark on the canvas for a moment and checked the time. Pulling his phone out again he typed another message,

_"How you doing buddy?"_

He put the phone down and picked up a brush before the phone vibrated,

_"I hate you."_

Grantaire grinned and sat down on a stool,

_"You love me."_

_"Not anymore. Now I hate you."_

_"You feeling a bit down today?"_

_"I'm feeling a bit....full."_

_"That's disgusting."_

_"Say that to my ass."_

_"You're gross."_

_"Boss is coming. Talk later. I'm gonna make you pay."_

_"I hope so xxx"_

Grantaire laughed to himself and put the phone in his pocket to carry on painting.

 

He walked into the coffee shop and dropped his bag on the counter,

"Double espresso please."

"Sure thing hon."

He looked around the shop and smiled at the sight of Marius sat in the corner with his head in a book. He was frowning in concentration and tapping a finger against his mug.

"2.50"

"Sorry?"

"2.50."

Grantaire put some coins on the table and headed over to the table.

"Please tell me you're at least reading something interesting."

Marius looked up and smiled,

"You're late."

"Sorry. Traffic."

"You don't drive."

"Touché."

Marius smiled and gestured for him to sit down.

"So how are you?"

Grantaire put his mug down and shrugged his jacket off. He checked his phone and cleared his throat,

"I'm good. Busy. You?"

Marius shrugged and closed his book.

"Yeah been alright. Not done much."

Grantaire sipped his coffee and sat back,

"Been out much?"

Marius shook his head,

"Nah."

"Thought you were gonna try and meet someone?"

"Didn’t take my fancy."

Grantaire watched him for a moment,

"Marius....you okay?"

"I'm trying really hard Grantaire. Really hard."

"I know you are. Hey..."

He put a hand on Marius',

"I'm your friend. You can talk to me."

Marius looked down at their hands,

"How's Enjolras?"

Grantaire pulled his hand back and nodded,

"He's good. He went back to work today."

"That's good. And you guys are okay?"

Grantaire smiled to himself as he thought of Enjolras sitting in the meeting,

"Yeah we're good. Really good actually."

"That's awesome. Really is."

Marius shook his head,

"So...yeah...tell me about your art."

Grantaire sat back in his seat and began to talk.

 

"Enjolras?"

"In here."

Grantaire dropped his bag and hung his jacket up before heading to the front room,

"Ugh seriously today couldn't have gone slower, 'The History of Russian Art' can suck my dick it’s so boring. The last three hours have dragged so much. The only thing getting me through was the idea of getting home and seeing how many times I can make you com...beferre you're here."

He stood in the doorway and stared at the two men on the couch. Enjolras was looking at the floor and biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I mean hi. Hi Combeferre. You're...here."

Combeferre tried to keep the smile from his face but failed; causing Grantaire to blush deeply and look away,

"I'm fine Grantaire. How are you?"

"Fine."

Combeferre nodded and cleared his throat. Grantaire scratched his neck and pointed out of the door.

"I'm gonna get a drink can I get anyone...no? Okay."

He practically ran from the room into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge. He poured a glass and drank down half before starting at the arms suddenly around him.

"You're an ass."

Enjolras chuckled and kissed his neck,

"Why am I an ass?"

"You could've said that you weren't alone when I came in."

"How was I supposed to know you'd shout your plans when you entered? Excellent plans by the way."

Grantaire smiled and turned around to kiss Enjolras,

"I do come up with the best ideas."

Enjolras nodded and kissed him again.

"So why was it boring?"

"It wasn’t. The lecturer was. I have an essay"

"My boy works so hard. How was the job hunt?”

“Alright. Got a call back about a bar job but I don’t know….still looking.”

Grantaire kissed him once more before pulling away.

"Go play with your friend. Your boy is going for a shower."

"Well that's not fair."

Grantaire drained his glass and shrugged,

"Should've thought about that before you let me embarrass myself."

He patted Enjolras' arm and headed out of the room and up the stairs.

 

Grantaire closed his eyes and let the water flow over his face. He smiled as he heard the click of the door.

"He gone already?"

"Something came up."

Grantaire stepped forward to make room for Enjolras,

"Something?"

Enjolras kissed the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around him,

"Something indeed."

Grantaire turned around and pushed Enjolras against the wall to kiss him,

"How was your day?"

"You know how it was you shit. I am never doing that again."

"Never having a meeting? What will your clients say?"

Enjolras turned them round and gripped Grantaire’s wrists; holding them above his head,

"I mean the load I've carried in my damn ass all day because you talked me into it."

"Didn’t like it?"

Enjolras chewed his lip and pressed himself against Grantaire’s hip,

"It's still in isn’t it?"

Grantaire swallowed,

"You sat with your best friend and....fuck that's kinda hot."

Enjolras let go of Grantaire arms and kissed him. He held Grantaire’s face; deepening the kiss. Grantaire dropped his hands and pulled the man closer still. One hand wondered behind to feel out the base of the plug. He smiled against Enjolras' lips before breaking the kiss.

"You make me crazy Mr Enjolras."

"You have no idea."

Grantaire smiled again before biting his lip and pulling the plug slowly. Enjolras spread his legs more and pushed their foreheads together, a moan slipping from his lips as Grantaire pulled the plug free and dropped it to the floor. He wrapped one arm around Enjolras' neck and held him in place as he reached around with the other hand and pushed two fingers inside him,

"Fuck."

Enjolras pushed his face into Grantaire’s neck and groaned. The two fingers were removed and replaced with three, Enjolras pushed back onto them as best he could and gripped Grantaire’s waist tightly.

"God you feel amazing. I could live a long time on that feeling. So good for me."

He curled his fingers and Enjolras moaned against his skin. Grantaire smirked and curled them again.

"I wanna do you for hours."

"Please...."

Grantaire pulled his fingers free and lifted Enjolras' head. His lips were red and plump from being bitten and Grantaire felt his stomach clench.

"Fuck you're so beautiful."

He dragged a finger over Enjolras' bottom lip and smiled,

"My beautiful boy."

"Boy? I'm older than you."

Grantaire’s eyes flicked down to his lips,

"But I'm in charge."

Enjolras leant in close,

"Always."

Grantaire flicked his tongue out against the man’s lip. Enjolras trailed his fingers over Grantaire’s skin;

"Tell me what you want me to do."

Grantaire swallowed.

"I want you on the floor."

"Here?"

"No. No not here. Can't give you rug burn in here."

"Nnnnn."

"Eloquent as always."

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face and do me."

Grantaire kissed him fiercely; pulling on his lip as he backed away,

"Lemme just rinse."

"Fucking....stop it."

"God you're good with words today."

Enjolras grabbed his hips and pulled him close,

"Please.....don't make me use my hands."

Grantaire trailed a finger down Enjolras' chest and smirked,

"Come on then."

He stepped around Enjolras and left the shower,

"Get the tap."

Enjolras pressed the heel of his palm to his cock and turned the shower off before following Grantaire.

 

Grantaire gasped a he thrust hard into Enjolras. One hand tight on his hip as the other pushed the man’s face into the rug,

"God you....fuck..."

Enjolras could only moan in response; his body practically burned with pleasure. He could feel the heat pool in his stomach and his arms shook as he pushed himself up. Grantaire let him and held his hips to thrust fast and hard. Enjolras turned his head to look at him before reaching behind himself and pushing Grantaire away. Grantaire pulled out and leant back on his heels. He wiped the sweat from his face and sniffed,

"You alright?"

Enjolras nodded and rolled onto his back. He spread his legs and reached for Grantaire again. The man smiled and kissed him before pushing back in and pulling Enjolras' legs around his waist,

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah...now."

Grantaire kissed him again before resuming the pace of thrusts. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck and began to moan freely into his ear,

"Fuck I'm so fucking close."

Grantaire gripped on to the rug beneath Enjolras and thrust hard,

"Come for me. Come for me."

Enjolras threw his head back and groaned. He stuck his hand between them and rubbed himself in time to the thrusts.

"Kiss me. Kiss me."

Grantaire kissed him hard before Enjolras pulled back and threw his arms around him once more as he came. He shook violently; gripping Grantaire with all his night as the man slowed his thrusts down and kissed him through it.

"Fuck.....fuck."

Enjolras let go of Grantaire and dropped his arms. He continued shaking as Grantaire pulled out slowly and sat back on his heels. He took Enjolras' still hard cock in hand and stroked him slowly;

"Don't...don't....fuck..."

Grantaire let go and ran his hand over the mess on his stomach instead. Enjolras trembled under his fingers and grabbed his wrist,

"What about you?"

Grantaire looked down at the mess on Enjolras' stomach and licked his lips. Enjolras reached for him and wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked him quickly; Grantaire let his head fall back and groaned.

"Wait. Wait."

Enjolras slowed and raised an eyebrow, Grantaire moved forward until he was straddling the man and began and stroke himself,

"You close?"

"Yeah....yeah."

Enjolras watched him for a moment, noting the way Grantaire’s breath hitched and he let out a quiet whine,

"Grantaire..."

The man looked at him and Enjolras smiled before dropping his head back slightly and opening his mouth. He stuck his tongue out slightly and closed his eyes. Grantaire whimpered and moved closer until he was over Enjolras' chest. He rubbed himself quickly as Enjolras pressed his hands to his thighs.

"Enjolras I'm....I'm-"

He was cut off as his orgasm hit him. He came in stripes across the blondes face. His hand found Enjolras' hair and pulled hard. Enjolras moaned and licked his lips as Grantaire shook before dropping his hands and sitting back on Enjolras' stomach.

"Fuck.....fuck...."

Enjolras wiped the come from his cheek and opened his eyes to look at Grantaire.

"That was amazing."

Grantaire chuckled and moved so he was laying half on Enjolras and kissed him again. He took the man’s hand and dragged it through the mess on his chin before pulling his fingers into his mouth.

"Like how you taste?"

Grantaire dropped the hand and kissed him hard,

"I love you. I love you."

Enjolras nodded and kissed him again,

"I love you too."

 

"Your hair is getting long again."

Enjolras smiled and ran a hand through it,

"My boss said I need to cut it. I look unprofessional apparently."

Grantaire laughed,

"Unprofessional? Good thing he didn't know about the sex toy you shoved up your ass."

"That _I_ shoved up there?"

Grantaire grinned at him and kissed him. Enjolras smiled and ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

"He told me that I needed a good woman to look after me."

Grantaire laughed again,

"A good woman?"

Enjolras nodded and smiled,

"I need a wife it seems."

"Think a wife will let you do the things I do?"

"I don't think anyone on earth will let you do those things."

Enjolras turned on his side and put a hand to Grantaire’s face,

"I don't need any other person. I need you. Just you. You look after me."

"Of course I do."

Grantaire pressed their foreheads together,

"After all.....I am yours."

Enjolras nodded,

"You're all mine."

"Forever and ever and ever-"

"And ever and ever."

Grantaire smiled,

"Always."

Enjolras smiled at him for a moment before kissing him once more.

“Did you really have an ex-girlfriend?”

Grantaire grinned,

“Where did that come from?”

“Just…wondering.”

“Oh….yeah I did. A couple actually.”

Enjolras propped himself up on his elbow,

“So….I mean what happened?”

Grantaire tucked his arm behind his head,

“Bradley Scott.”

“Who?”

“He was in the year above me. I was dating a girl and we were happy. Then he started at the school and just…..my god…I wanted him so much. Then I realised that maybe girls weren’t the only thing for me. We broke up shortly after.”

“Why?”

Grantaire started laughing,

“Accidentally said his name in bed.”

Enjolras lay back down and started to laugh as well.

“Classy.”

“Shut up I was 15.”

“Was she your first?”

Grantaire looked at him for a moment then looked away,

“No….no that was….”

He sighed,

“That was Eponine.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow,

“Really?”

“Yeah….A year before….”

“Wow.”

Grantaire shrugged,

“She and I have…been through a lot.”

Enjolras turned Grantaire’s head toward him and kissed him gently.

“You two should make it up.”

“She hates me.”

“Bullshit. She loves you. She hates me.”

“True. Ugh it’s such a mess.”

Enjolras stifled a yawn.

“I’m sorry am I boring you?”

Enjolras laughed,

“Never.  You did however nearly fuck me into a coma.”

“All part of the service.”

Enjolras kissed him again,

“Thank you.”

Grantaire frowned,

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Grantaire smiled and pulled the man down until his head was resting on his chest,

“I love you Blondie.”

“Love you too.”

 

Grantaire stirred his coffee and turned the page of the newspaper.

"Hey have-"

Grantaire picked up the keys that were by his mug and held them up. Enjolras laughed,

"Thanks."

"Sorted."

He looked up to see Enjolras walking away,

"Kiss."

Enjolras stopped and turned before leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"Gotta go. Sorry."

"Bye love."

Enjolras flashed him a smile and left the house. Grantaire sighed and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through the numbers and settled on one. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment before he pressed it. It was answered on the fourth ring,

"What?"

Grantaire couldn't help the smile at the voice,

"I miss you."

There was a sigh followed by a clatter of something on the other end,

"What do you want?"

"To apologise. Can I come see you?"

"I'm busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. I have a life too you know."

"I know I wasn't....can we meet? Please? I'll come to you."

There was silence for a moment then another sigh,

"Fine. Come by now."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Whatever."

He hung up the phone and tapped his fingers on the table. He took a last gulp of coffee and ran upstairs to change.

 

Grantaire knocked on the door and waited. He pushed his hat back slightly and chewed his lip. The door opened and he smiled,

"Hi."

Eponine folded her arms and raised an eyebrow,

"Well?"

Grantaire held out the bag in his hand,

"Got you something."

Eponine blinked and Grantaire leant back slightly,

"O-okay...um..."

He reached into the bag and pulled out the chocolates,

"Your favourites? And...And wine...and um...."

He looked back up at Eponine and sighed,

"And I was an asshole. I was rude and I should've treated you better. I'm sorry."

Eponine cleared her throat,

"And him?"

"I love him Ep. I love him to death. Despite everything he's done. He fucked up big time but....I love him."

"Still with him then?"

"Yes. He's not a bad man."

"He beat his friend."

"His friend forgave him. I forgave him. He hasn't forgiven himself yet but.....Eponine I'm in love with him. More in love than I could ever imagine. I need him."

Eponine rolled her eyes and Grantaire huffed,

"Ep...I need him but I need you more. You're my best friend. You've been there through everything. You're the closest thing to a sister I'm ever gonna have and I love you."

Eponine clicked her tongue and grabbed his arm to pull him in for a hug.

"You're a dumbass."

Grantaire smiled and hugged her tightly,

"You know it's funny."

Grantaire pulled back,

"What is?"

Eponine smiled and put a hand to Grantaire’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb,

"Enjolras gave a very similar speech when he turned up yesterday."

“Enjol……here?”

She nodded and stepped back,

“Come on. I’ll explain.”

Grantaire smiled broadly and picked up the bag before following her inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
